Yoru no Uta
by Washuu Puppet
Summary: Note - All Japanese Names Used Plus Phrases Kasumi is just a normal girl in school, but that boy Satoshi is so mysterious. When she finds out his secret, what will it cost her?
1. The Beginning of Everything

            It was a normal morning, I suppose. I was walking to school a little earlier  than usual, mostly because I was meeting a friend of mine to discuss the school spring festival. We were both on the committee. It was getting cooler, but slowly. It was about mid-November. The leaves were a pretty burgundy red, mixed in with orange and cream yellow.

            The unusual thing about my walk was who I bumped into on the way. There is this boy in my class who truly is a complete enigma. He wears black pants and a black long-sleeve turtle neck every day, even in the summer. I don't know how he got out of wearing the uniform either. He has pitch black hair and he always wears a pair of sunglasses. He refused to take them off, so as far is I know, he could have black eyes as well. He barely talks and when he does, he hardly moves his mouth.

            That morning he strolled out of the cemetery casually and continued down the road. The cemetery? That was strange. Who would be there this early in the morning? Even if I don't get an answer, I might as well try. I run up to him and pop my question.

            "Why were you in the cemetery so early in the morning?" I ask. He jumps in surprise.

            To my astonishment, he collected himself and replied in his usual dry tone. "Paying my respects."

            "To whom, may I ask?"

            He waits a while to answer. "My father."

            "Oh, I'm sorry." I say. "I had no idea your father passed away."

            Again he pauses. "It was sort of an accident, but…nobody knows what really happened."

            "Daihen-desu." 

            He walks faster. "Enough on my dead father, okay?"

            "Wait!" I run after him. "Can't we walk to school together?"

            "Why would you want to walk with me, Kasumi?" The boy asks.

            "Do you not want me to, Satoshi?" 

            He sighs. "I guess it's alright."

            I smile. "Arigatou."

            "Yeah." He mumbles.

            I had never heard him talk that much in along time. It was nice. The aura and mystery about him I liked. He made me very curious. Things were just bound to get stranger from now in. I just knew it. 

            "Kasumi!" Sae called out to me as I reached school. 

            "Good Morning, Sae. Looks like you almost beat me here." I reply.

            She talks a piece of paper out of her pocket, unfolds it and shoves it under my nose. "Look at these! They're my plans for the festival. Well, not really plans, just ideas. But I want you to look them over and tell me what you think. You have ideas as well right? Of course you do, that was a stupid question. I hope mine aren't too extreme or anything. It might be too far out of the budget. How much is Nazumi-Sensei giving us for it?"

            The usual ramblings and random thoughts of the morning. I was used to it by now. Sae loves to talk and she can talk…fast. I quickly glance over her notes and make my own checklist. She had the basic thoughts on this festival. You have your plays, musicals, talent shows, school market, etcetera. I told her that it was a start and we could revise things to Nazumi-Sensei's requirements. 

            "I noticed Satoshi-san next to you this morning." Sae mentioned. "Why?"

            I just look at her and shake my head. "You suspect something don't you?"

            She pouts her lip in embarrassment.

            "I just bumped into him on my way here and I asked if I could walk with him, that's all." I reply.

            "Ah, okay!" Sae smiles. "Just don't tell Naoko-chan."

            "Why not Naoko-chan. She should be here any minute." I say.

            "She's never told you? She thinks Satoshi-san is quite gorgeous." 

            I laugh. "You are talking about Naoko, right? Naoko, the bookworm?"

            Sae nods. "I was surprised myself when she told me. She said something about his eyes."

            I look at her strangely. "You can't even see his eyes."

            "For some reason she likes the fact that you can't see his, but he can see yours." Sae guesses. "If you ask me, it's creepy."

            "He is pretty mysterious. I saw him walking out of the cemetery this morning." 

            "You did?" Sae gasps.

            "He told me he was paying respects to his father." I reply.

            "His dad works at the cemetery?" Sae questioned in confusion.

            I sigh. "If he has a job six feet under, sure!" 

            "Sugoi!" Sae exclaims.

            "He's dead, Sae!" 

            "Oh…" Sae mumbles. "You could have just told me that."

            I sigh. 

            "Kasumi-chan, Sae-chan."

            I turn around to see Naoko. "Good Morning."

            Sae blurted. "Kasumi walked to school today with Satoshi-san."

            "Sae!" I whisper.

            Naoko looks at me funny, and then smiles. "Interesting. Did you two talk?"

            "A little, not much." I reply. "You know him."

            Naoko nods slowly. 

            I had to break the silence. And with the information that Sae gave me about Naoko-chan, I could break the it and ease the tension. "I'm really glad that Nazumi-Sensei put me with Ryu-san for that project." Ryu was the boy who sat next to me in class. He was sort of cute…a good excuse at least to get Naoko out of my hair about Satoshi. "Zettai kawaii, ne?"

            Sae giggles and shakes her head in agreement. Naoko even chuckles a little bit. It made me feel a lot better. After putting our shoes away in the locker room, we head down the hall to homeroom to start the day. On the way, Satoshi passed us. He turns his head and those sunglasses land right on me. I could feel my eyes getting wider, but I try not to stare. Something about him made me look back though. Naoko-chan was smiling though. She must have thought he was looking at her. 

            That was the beginning of everything. 


	2. PreFestival Plans

            "Nazumi-sensei!" 

            The bell for lunch had just rang. Sae and I were walking up to Nazumi-sensei's desk. He looks up at us from his papers and smiles.

            "What is it?" He asks.

            "We wanted to discuss the festival." Sae says. "Kasumi-chan and I have some good ideas."

            "Well," I almost laugh. "Sae came up with most everything. I only had one idea."

            "I'd like to hear them." Nazumi-sensei smiles. "Why don't you grab your lunches quick and meet me back in here so we can talk."

            "Hai!" 

            Sae and I go back to our seats to grab our bento lunches out of our bags. My seat was right next to the window, so while I was there, I glanced out onto the grounds. My eyes were automatically attracted to the mass of black that was Satoshi-kun. Sae comes over by me and looks over my shoulder. She laughs to herself.

            "Sae," I whisper. "There's a girl running toward him. She looks a lot like…"

            Sae giggles louder. "Naoko! The little Kitsune."

            "What could she be talking to him about?" I ask.

            "Maybe she's making a date."

            "That's not Naoko." I say.

            "Is something wrong, girls?" Nazumi-sensei asks from the front of the room.

            Sae and I take our lunches and pull up chairs next to his desk. Sae opens hers right away and starts to pop rice into her mouth. I couldn't concentrate on lunch. I still was worried about Naoko and Satoshi. I didn't know why. It was stupid to. Naoko is her own woman and she likes Satoshi, so why not go after him? 

            "Kasumi-chan?" Sae asks.

            "Nani?" 

            Sae laughs a little. "You just spilled some of your chanpon into your lap."

            I look down at my skirt and sure enough…my noodles were there. "Oh, my goodness."

            Nazumi-sensei hands me a napkin. "Anyways, what were your ideas?"

            "I wanted a some type of musical. Maybe a play or a talent show. We could also have a market where all the students bring in something to sell." Sae says.

            "What was your idea, Kasumi-san?" Nazumi-sensei asks.

            "I liked it myself, of course," I say. "But the problem was that not all the students will be able to be part of it."

            "Why is that?" He asks.

            "You didn't even tell me this idea, Kasumi-chan!" Sae whines.

            "Well," I say quietly. "We could have a Pokemon Battle Tournament. I bet the students who don't have Pokemon could have just as much fun being spectators."

            "That's actually a good idea, Kasumi-san." Nazumi-sensei says. "I would even like to participate."

            "You have a Pokemon, Nazumi-sensei?" Sae sits up higher in her chair.

            "Yes, I do."

            "What is it?" I ask.

            "I actually have three." Nazumi-sensei smiles. "Wanrikii, Metamon, and Bariyaado."

            "Sugoi." Sae says.

            "Do you have any, Sae-san?" He asks.

            "No, I don't." Sae replies. "Kasumi-chan? You don't have any, do you?"

            "Actually, I do." I say. "I just never told you. I thought you'd think it was stupid."

            "I think they're cool!" Sae coos. "Show me after school, okay? Which ones do you have?"

            "Hitodemon, Hanekko, Tosakinto, Madatsubomi, Kodakku, and Kameiru." I count off on my fingers. "I can only have six at a time. I have more in a safety deposit box."

            "Sugoi!" Sae squeals again. "I'm jealous, Kasumi-chan."

            I just laugh a little bit and go back to my chanpon. 

            "I like your idea, Kasumi-san." Says Nazumi-sensei. "Why don't we go through with the tournament for the festival and Sae-san can have a little stand for snacks. Ask a few people in class to make some. Mochi, for example, and things like that."

            "We will." Sae smiles.

            I follow her out of the classroom holding my lunch in one hand, chopsticks in the other. We go onto the grounds and sit under a Sakura tree. I look around and notice Naoko walking towards us. I tap Sae with my shoulder and she looks over the rim of her bento box. She taps her chest a few times so her gomoku chaahan could go down her throat. Naoko arrives and sits across from us and looks down at her lap.

            "Where were you earlier, Naoko-chan?" I ask.

            "Promise not to laugh?"

            Sae and I nod.

            "I went to go talk to Satoshi-kun." She says. "I wanted to get closer to him, so I asked him if he could help me study sometime."

            "What did he say?" Sae asks.

            "He told me that I was probably smarter than him and it would be of no use to me." Naoko replies. "Watashi no baka!" She cries into her hands.

            "You're not an idiot, Naoko-chan." I reach out and pat her knee. 

            "I can't forgive him." Naoko goes on.

            "For turning down a study date?" Sae questions.

            "No, not that." Naoko shakes her head and puts her hands back down in her lap. "He told me that woman are supposed to strong in the mind and in nothing else. Men are supposed to the opposite, he said."

            That made my blood boil. It also gave me an idea. "Naoko-chan. I know how to get him back."

            "How?" She asks.

            "For our festival, we're having a Pokemon Battle Tournament." I smile. "I can give you a Pokemon to train until we have the tournament and you can show Satoshi-kun who's stronger at that."

            "Pokemon Battle?" Naoko says uneasily.

            "Daijobu!" Sae sings. "Kasumi-chan has strong Pokemon you could use. I want to get Satoshi-kun back for what he said to you too."

            "Arigatou, Kasumi-chan, Sae-chan." Naoko grins. 

            "If you don't have plans today after school, I can give you a few lessons then." I say. "Which Pokemon do you want? Or don't you know the types?"

            "I've heard of them." Naoko nods. "But, doesn't it depend on what type of Pokemon Satoshi-kun has?"

            "Sou, ne?" I lean against the tree trunk to think. I straighten back up. "I'll go talk to Satoshi-kun this afternoon. I'll tell him to go into the tournament. I'll just have to weasel what types of Pokemon he has out of him."

            Sae giggles. "Kasumi-chan! Now you're the Kitsune!"

            "Who was the Kitsune before?" Naoko asks.

            Sae and I look at each other and laugh nervously.

            The rest of the school day went by fast. The next thing I knew, I was running down the street towards the black form of Satoshi. I catch up finally and tap him on the shoulder. He turns around, a little surprised, but doesn't say anything. He then starts to walk away again.

            "Matte, Satoshi-kun!" I call after him. "I just want to talk."

            "Then talk." He says.

            "For our festival coming up, we're having a Pokemon Battle Tournament." I reply. "Would you like to sign up?"

            "Pokemon Battle?" He asks.

            "Yes." I nod. "Don't you have any Pokemon?"

            "You're joking, right?" Satoshi almost laughs. "Of course I have Pokemon. Strong ones."

            I smile. "Sugoi. Which ones, may I ask?"

            "I have quite a few." He responds.

            "What ones do you tend to use the most?" I ask.

            He looks up at the sky and tries to think. I look up at him and I could almost see his eyes out of the corner of his sunglasses. For some reason, my heart began to beat faster. The mysterious Satoshi.

            "I use Gousu a lot." He finally says. "But I still have Pikachuu, Karakara, Eifi, Derubiru, and Rafureshia."

            "Rafureshia?" I choke. "I wouldn't think you'd have a Rafureshia." I giggle.

            "Shut up." Satoshi snarls. "I'll sign up for your stupid tournament. There better be good competition."

            "There sure is." I say. "You have to beat me."

            Satoshi turns his sunglasses on me and I feel my heart race again.

            "Uh," I say nervously. "Matta ashita."

            I run down the street, not looking back at him. I know now what types of Pokemon Satoshi uses. Now, I just needed to call up Sae-chan and Naoko-chan so they could come over and practice. I knew the perfect Pokemon for Naoko. Konpan. 


	3. Japanese Pokemon Index

Hello everybody! Since you all asked for the japanese names of the Pokemon, I have this index for you. The later the chapters get, the more the names will be used, so I thought you'd need it. I forget them all the time too ^-^o
    
    Roumaji               English name
    
    Fushigidane           Bulbasaur
    
    Fushigisou            Ivysaur
    
    Fushigibana           Venusaur
    
    Hitokage              Charmander
    
    Rizaado               Charmeleon
    
    Rizaadon              Charizard
    
    Zenigame              Squirtle
    
    Kameiru               Wartortle
    
    Kamekkusu             Blastoise
    
    Kyatapii              Caterpie
    
    Toranseru             Metapod
    
    Batafurii             Butterfree
    
    Biidoru               Weedle
    
    Kokuun                Kakuna
    
    Supiaa                Beedrill
    
    Poppo                 Pidgey
    
    Pijon                 Pidgeotto
    
    Pijotto               Pidgeot
    
    Koratta               Ratatta
    
    Ratta                 Raticate
    
    Onisuzume             Spearow
    
    Onidoriru             Fearow
    
    Aabo                  Ekans
    
    Aabokku               Arbok
    
    Pikachuu              Pikachu
    
    Raichuu               Raichu
    
    Sando                 Sandshrew
    
    Sandopan              Sandslash
    
    Nidoran (mesu)        Nidoran (female)
    
    Nidoriina             Nidorina
    
    Nidokuin              Nidoqueen
    
    Nidoran (osu)         Nidoran (male)
    
    Nidoriino             Nidorino
    
    Nidokingu             Nidoking
    
    Pippi                 Clefairy
    
    Pikushii              Clefable
    
    Rokon                 Vulpux
    
    Kyuukon               Ninetales
    
    Purin                 Jigglypuff
    
    Pukurin               Wigglytuff
    
    Zubatto               Zubat
    
    Gorubatto             Golbat
    
    Nazunokusa            Oddish
    
    Kusaihana             Gloom
    
    Rafureshia            Vileplume
    
    Parasu                Paras
    
    Parasekuto            Parasect
    
    Konpan                Venonat
    
    Morufon               Venomoth
    
    Diguda                Diglett
    
    Dagutorio             Dugtrio
    
    Nyaasu                Meowth
    
    Perushian             Persian
    
    Kodakku               Psyduck
    
    Gorudakku             Golduck
    
    Mankii                Mankey
    
    Okorizaru             Primeape
    
    Gaadi                 Growlithe
    
    Uindi                 Arcanine
    
    Nyoromo               Poliwag
    
    Nyorozo               Poliwhirl
    
    Nyorobon              Poliwrath
    
    Keishii               Abra
    
    Yungeraa              Kadabra
    
    Fuudin                Alakazam
    
    Wanrikii              Machop
    
    Gourikii              Machoke
    
    Kairikii              Machamp
    
    Madatsubomi           Bellsprout
    
    Utsudon               Weepinbell
    
    Utsubotto             Victreebel
    
    Menokurage            Tentacool
    
    Dokukurage            Tentacruel
    
    Ishitsubute           Geodude
    
    Goroun                Graveler
    
    Gorounya              Golem
    
    Poniita               Ponyta
    
    Gyaroppu              Rapidash
    
    Yadon                 Slowpoke
    
    Yadoran               Slowbro
    
    Koiru                 Magnemite
    
    Reakoiru              Magneton
    
    Kamonegi              Farfetch'd
    
    Doudou                Dodou
    
    Doudorio              Dodrio
    
    Pauwau                Seel
    
    Jugon                 Dewgong
    
    Betobetaa             Grimer
    
    Betobeton             Muk
    
    Sherudaa              Shellder
    
    Parushen              Cloyster
    
    Gousu                 Gastly
    
    Gousuto               Haunter
    
    Gengaa                Gengar
    
    Iwaaku                Onix
    
    Suriipu               Drowzee
    
    Suriipaa              Hypno
    
    Kurabu                Krabby
    
    Kinguraa              Kingler
    
    Biriridama            Voltorb
    
    Marumain              Electrode
    
    Tamatama              Exeggcute
    
    Nasshii               Exeggutor
    
    Karakara              Cubone
    
    Garagara              Marowak
    
    Sawamuraa             Hitmonlee
    
    Ebiwaraa              Hitmonchan
    
    Beroringa             Lickitung
    
    Dogaasu               Koffing
    
    Matadogasu            Weezing
    
    Saihoun               Rhyhorn
    
    Saidon                Rhydon
    
    Rakkii                Chansey
    
    Monjara               Tangela
    
    Garuura               Kangaskhan
    
    Tattsuu               Horsea
    
    Shiidora              Seadra
    
    Tosakinto             Goldeen
    
    Azumaou               Seaking
    
    Hitodemon             Staryu
    
    Sutaamii              Starmie
    
    Bariyaado             Mr. Mime
    
    Sutoraiku             Scyther
    
    Ruujura               Jynx
    
    Erebuu                Electabuzz
    
    Buubaa                Magmar
    
    Kairosu               Pinsir
    
    Kentarosu             Tauros
    
    Koikingu              Magikarp
    
    Gyaradosu             Gyarados
    
    Rapurasu              Lapras
    
    Metamon               Ditto
    
    Iibui                 Eevee
    
    Shawaazu              Vaporeon
    
    Sandaasu              Jolteon
    
    Buusutaa              Flareon
    
    Porigon               Porygon
    
    Omunaito              Omanyte
    
    Omusutaa              Omastar
    
    Kabuto                Kabuto
    
    Kabutopusu            Kabutops
    
    Putera                Aerodactyl
    
    Kabigon               Snorlax
    
    Furiizaa              Articuno
    
    Sandaa                Zapdos
    
    Faiyaa                Moltres
    
    Miniryuu              Dratini
    
    Hakuryuu              Dragonair
    
    Kairyuu               Dragonite
    
    Myuutsuu              Mewtwo
    
    Myuu                  Mew
    
    Chikoriita            Chikorita
    
    Beiriifu              Bayleaf
    
    Meganiumu             Meganium
    
    Hinoarashi            Cyndaquil
    
    Magumarashi           Quilava
    
    Bakufuun              Typhlosion
    
    Waninoko              Totodile
    
    Arigeitsu             Croconaw
    
    Oudairu               Feraligatr
    
    Otachi                Sentrey
    
    Ootachi               Furret
    
    Yorunozuku            Noctowl
    
    Rediba                Ledyba
    
    Redian                Ledian
    
    Itomaru               Spinarak
    
    Ariadosu              Ariados
    
    Kurobatto             Crobat
    
    Chonchii              Chinchou
    
    Rantaan               Lanturn
    
    Pichuu                Pichu
    
    Pii                   Cleffa
    
    Pupurin               Igglybuff
    
    Togepii               Togepi
    
    Togechikku            Togetic
    
    Neiti                 Natu
    
    Netio                 Xatu
    
    Mariipu               Mareep
    
    Mokoko                Flaaffy
    
    Denryuu               Ampharos
    
    Kireihana             Bellossom
    
    Mariru                Marill
    
    Mariruri              Azumarill
    
    Usokkii               Sudowoodo
    
    Nyorotono             Politoed
    
    Hanekko               Hoppip
    
    Popokko               Skiploom
    
    Watakko               Jumpluff
    
    Eipamu                Aipom
    
    Himanattsu            Sunkern
    
    Kimawari              Sunflora
    
    Yanyanma              Yanma
    
    Upaa                  Wooper
    
    Nuou                  Quagsire
    
    Eifi                  Esbeon
    
    Burakkii              Umbreon
    
    Yamikarasu            Murkrow
    
    Yadokingu             Slowking
    
    Muuma                 Misdreavus
    
    An`noun               Unown
    
    Sounansu              Wobbuffet
    
    Kirinriki             Girafarig
    
    Kunugidama            Pineco
    
    Foretosu              Forretress
    
    Nokotchi              Dunsparce
    
    Guraigaa              Gligar
    
    Haganeiru             Steelix
    
    Buruu                 Snubbull
    
    Guranburu             Granbull
    
    Hariisen              Qwilfish
    
    Hassamu               Scizor
    
    Tsubotsubo            Schuckle
    
    Herakurosu            Heracross
    
    Nyuura                Sneasel
    
    Himeguma              Teddiursa
    
    Ringuma               Ursaring
    
    Magumaggu             Slugma
    
    Magukarugo            Magcargo
    
    Urimuu                Swinub
    
    Inomuu                Poliswine
    
    Saniigo               Corsola
    
    Teppouo               Remoraid
    
    Okutan                Octillery
    
    Deribaado             Delibird
    
    Mantain               Mantine
    
    Eaamudo               Skarmory
    
    Derubiru              Houndour
    
    Herugaa               Houndoom
    
    Kingudora             Kingdra
    
    Gomazou               Phanpy
    
    Donfan                Donphan        
    
    Porigon 2             Polygon 2
    
    Odoshishi             Stantler
    
    Douburu               Smeargle
    
    Barukii               Tyrogue
    
    Kapoeraa              Hitmontop
    
    Muchuuru              Smoochum
    
    Erekiddo              Elekid
    
    Bubii                 Magby
    
    Mirutanku             Miltank
    
    Hapinasu              Blissey
    
    Raikou                Raikou
    
    Entei                 Entei
    
    Suikun                Suicune
    
    Yougirasu             Larvitar
    
    Sanagirasu            Pupitar
    
    Bangirasu             Tyranitar
    
    Rugia                 Lugia 
    
    Houou                 Ho-oh 
    
    Serebii               Celebi


	4. Gousu and the Graveyard

            When I got home later, the first thing I did was get on the phone. I called Sae-chan first and told her to get Naoko-chan on the line after we hung up. The second thing I did was go to the PC so I could exchange a few Pokemon. Once I gave Konpan to Naoko-chan, I could find one for Sae-chan, just incase she wanted to go into the Tournament as well. I found out that people like to choose Pokemon that fit their personalities. Muchuuru was perfect for Sae-chan. 

            The two girls came over within a half an hour and we were ready to practice. I handed Naoko-chan the Poke-ball and she held it out in her palms like an atomic bomb. I sigh and take it back from her and toss it gently to the ground. She screamed. The ball opened and the vapor-like form of Konpan formed right in front of us. Sae-chan was goggling. I knew any second what she was going to say.

            "Sugoi!!"

            Right on cue. 

            Naoko-chan gets down on her knees and flicks one of the antennae. "It's a…bug."

            "Its name is Konpan." I say. "Satoshi-kun told me that he uses Gousu a lot. Gousu is a ghost type of Pokemon. Konpan is a bug type, so it has the ability to learn psychic moves. Ghost Pokemon are weak against psychic moves. Normal moves just go right through Gousu, so we need something that doesn't require physical contact."

            "Kasumi-chan. What if Satoshi-kun doesn't use Gousu?" Naoko-chan asks.

            "Well," I reply. "The way he talked about it, he must use it a lot. But the Tournament is a three-on-three Battle. I'm not going to send you out there with only one Pokemon, trust me."

            "What other ones did he say he had?" Sae-chan asks.

            I try to recall. "Pikachuu, Karakara, Eifi, Derubiru, and Rafureshia. So other than ghost, he has electric, ground, psychic, fire-dark, and grass. Pretty good mix."

            "But your Pokemon can beat them." Sae-chan smiles at me.

            "Well, Sae-chan, I have one for you too." 

            Her eyes go wide. "For me? A Pokemon?"

            I hand her the Poke-ball and she releases it. Muchuuru comes out, hopping up and down in front of Sae-chan, with its blonde hair bouncing. Sae-chan puts her hands on her cheeks and shrieks in joy. She crouches down and picks up the Pokemon and hugs it to her.

            "Kawaii!!" She cries. "Wait, don't I get three too?"

            "Keep your shirt on." I say. "Here you are, Naoko-chan. Two more. I thought hard on them. They should fit you good."

            "Which ones are they?" Naoko-chan asks.

            "Mariipu and Shawaazu." 

            Naoko-chan takes the balls. "Arigatou."

            "What about me?" Sae-chan whines.

            I sigh and go to the PC. I scan the ones I had and finally pick out two. I go back into the living room where Naoko-chan and Sae-chan waited. I handed her two more Poke-balls.

            She smiles and cuddles them. 

            "Mirutanku and Kimawari." 

            "Arigatou!" Sae-chan says in her highest voice.

            "Okay," I collect my thoughts. "Now, let's practice."

******

            I was starting to think it was a bad idea: giving Naoko-chan and Sae-chan Pokemon. They did okay, but of course, I beat them every time. The one time I let the two girls battle against each other; it was sort of a draw. I could have told anybody it was be a draw. They need to work on picking their Pokemon better. Sae-chan sent out her Kimawari, while Naoko-chan put out Mariipu. Electric and grass don't go good together. Their attacks don't have hardly any effect on either of them. It took a while for either Pokemon to get fatigued. 

            After the two girls went home, I fixed myself some dinner since both my parents were off on vacation. I had nothing else to do, so I went for a walk after that. I took the same route I usually would if I were going to school. It wasn't quite dark yet, but the sky was a beautiful aquamarine. The first stars were just beginning to appear in the sky. It was like someone was dripping white paint on a velvet blanket. The low floating wisps of cloud hugged each other for warmth. Truly, a gorgeous night. 

            I end up at the graveyard, once more. I look beyond the gate at all the cold tombstones. I never cared for graveyards. Who has? Then, I remembered that Satoshi said his father passed away. Maybe I should go visit his grave. You'd think it would only be courteous. So, I slowly open the gate and to my surprise, it doesn't even squeak. 

            Walking down the path and over grass, I look for Satoshi's sir-name on any of the stones. Towards the back, I finally find it. On the bottom it said, 'A trusted Father, and a loving Husband'. I kneel on the ground before it and just think of what he must have been like. I've never met Satoshi's mother, so I couldn't be entirely sure were he got his personality. Even though Satoshi and I aren't necessarily on the same track most of the time, I can't imagine what it would be like not having a father. I don't see mine a lot, that's true, but I at least know he's out there somewhere.

            "What are you doing here?"

            I jump and look behind me. It was Satoshi. 

            "Satoshi-kun! You scared me!" I hold my heart in my hand.

            "What are you doing here?" He asks again. "And looking at my father's grave…"

            "Uh, gomenasai." I bow my head. "I was just walking by and I thought I'd visit. I have an aunt who's buried here as well." I was a lie, but it might ease the tension.

            Satoshi just glares at me.

            "You must visit him a lot." I say. "Every time I pass this graveyard, I see you."

            "That's none of your business." Satoshi spits.

            "Gomenasai." I repeat. "I guess I'll be leaving now."

            "Wait." 

            I turn to him. "Hai?"

            "You said you have strong Pokemon. Let's see about that." Satoshi reaches into his pocket and bring out a poke' ball. "A Battle. Three on three."

            I smirk. "Challenge accepted. Three on three it is. You may call out first."

            Satoshi enlarges the poke' ball and throws it on the ground. "Karakara!"

            I reach in my own pocket and grab one. "Madatsubomi!" 

            Satoshi laughs shortly to himself. "Just because Karakara is a ground type, doesn't mean your grass type Madatsubomi can beat it."

            "I didn't say that, now did I?" I reply. "I forgot to mention to you before that I specialize in water Pokemon, but I do make some exceptions."

            "Karakara, use your Headbutt." Satoshi commands and the little Pokemon charges at Madatsubomi. 

            The attack hits head on and the little flower goes flying, but gets right back on its roots.

            "Madatsubomi, Vine whip!" 

            The battle continued on. I could tell that Satoshi-kun was a good trainer by the shape of his Pokemon, even though most of them weren't even evolved. He didn't flinch a bit when my Madatsubomi won against his Karakara, but the round was different. He sent out Derubiru and I responded with Kameiru. Even though I had the type advantage, Derubiru made my turtle faint. We had each one a battle. The next one would determine the match. 

            "You're better than I thought you'd be." I say.

            "You're not too bad yourself, Kasumi-san." Satoshi replies.

            My heart unwillingly skipped a beat. He usually just called me plain Kasumi.

            "Anyways," I take a deep breath. "For the last one, I call out Kodakku!" 

            The little yellow duck pops out and quacks once before grabbing his head and tilting it to the side like a little puppy. 

            "Kodakku, huh? I heard they were hard to train." Satoshi says.

            "They are, but I've had this one for a while, so it obeys me."

            Satoshi takes another poke' ball out of his pocket. "Last battle. I call upon Gousu!"

            _Gousu!_ I watch as the purple ghost hovers above the ground before my Kodakku. Satoshi claimed that this was his strongest Pokemon. It was a little too awkward, in a way. A ghost in a graveyard, how much of a coincidence. Gousu sticks its large red tongue out. But I didn't have a problem. Kodakku knew some psychic attacks. I could inflict damage on Gousu easily, if only it didn't attack first.

            "Kodakku! Confusion!" I shout.

            Kodakku's eyes glow an eerie blue as rainbow colors danced in the air. 

            Gousu didn't hardly seem tickled.

            "Gousu." Satoshi says calmly. "Use your Nightshade."

            Gousu opens his eyes wide and a purple beam of light erupts all around. Kodakku quacks and quacks. I shield my eyes from the light. Opening them, I see Kodakku lying on the ground, unconscious. 

            "Kodakku." I sigh softly. "Return."

            "You're good, Kasumi-san." Satoshi says, returning his Gousu. "Just not good enough."

            He takes off his sunglasses and I was almost sucked into his eyes. The most beautiful shade of brown imaginable. I could look into them forever. Yet, I felt like I had to pay some price for being able to see them at all. Satoshi turns and walks away into the darkness of the night, disappearing among the gravestones. All I could do was stand there with Kodakku's poke' ball in my hand. 

            I turn to leave myself. I was in such a daze; I couldn't tell where I was going. I suddenly see a pair of feet on the ground in front of me. I look up, expecting Satoshi again, but see a woman. She was dressed in a traditional, old-fashioned kimono. She had brown hair and eyes to match. 

            "Good Evening, Onna-chan." She says in a sweet slur.

            I bow my head slightly. "Yureshiku."

            "What bring you here, on a nice night like this?" The woman asks.

            "I was visiting my aunt's gravesite, ma'am." I reply. 

            "I'm sorry for your loss." She replies. "Though, I thought maybe you could help me."

            I look around, a little confused. "I guess it depends on what it is."

            The woman walks closer to me until she was only about five inches from my face. 

            "Chi." She says.

            Blood?

            "I want…" She places her hand softly on my neck. "Your blood."

            My eyes go wide and I could hear my gasp. I was so frightened I couldn't move. There were such things as vampires. Why did I have to run into one!? Someone help me!


	5. In The Right Hands

            "No!" I finally let my voice scream. I stumble backwards and over a poor soul's gravestone.

            "Gengaa." The Vampiress' tongue moved like a snake. "Paralyze her."

            The purple little demon appeared next to me. Trembling, I try to scoot away farther, but my legs wouldn't work. My arms were as wobbly as a wet noodle. I couldn't reach into my pocket for a poke' ball. Helplessness consumed my being in disbelief. Kasumi, you die this evening! You'll have every ounce of blood squeezed from her like juice from a fruit. You're going to end whiter than a Pauwau's coat.

            Gengaa moved toward me and slowly slid out its thick tongue. I screamed one last time as it lied it against my face, slowly gliding it up. It felt so cold! A tingling sensation erupted from my cheek and it ran through my body like a rapid river. I felt the pain enveloping everything as I fell flat…never to move again.

            "Well done!" The Vampiress sang to her Pokemon. "You may go now."

            _This does not look good!_ All I could do was think to myself. My jaw was frozen, like the rest of my body. My eyes could move though, and they could only watch as the woman descended on me, finally showing those abnormally long teeth. I may have been paralyzed, but I was far from being numb. This was going to be painful. The woman gingerly set her sharp canines against my flesh. Right above my aching pulse. My throat exploded with the only noise my throat permitted it to make as she thrust her teeth down, puncturing my neck. It was disgusting! She was slurping me the way you would a milkshake. I started to feel dizzy…

            "Hanako!" That was Satoshi's voice!

            The Vampiress released me. Her face was right above my own. Her lips and chin held droplets of my life source. It was hard to believe that it was my blood. I wanted to throw up.

            "Why do you disapprove of my actions, Satoshi?" The woman asks. "When you are hungry, you eat. Don't I also have that right?"

            "Leave her be, Hanako." Satoshi replies. "If you so desire, I can get you different food. A better food."

            "Ah…" The woman straightens up and gazes at Satoshi. "You intend to strike a bargain."

            "I intend to stop this only." Satoshi says. "You weren't like this before. But just before Father died…"

            "Don't!" The Vampiress covers her ears. "Don't say it! Don't say his name!"

            "Leaver her then!" Satoshi yells.

            "Never, she's mine."

            "Hanako." Satoshi plainly says. "Take mine then." He takes his black turtleneck and pulls the collar down to reveal his neck. "It wouldn't be the first time I provided you energy."

            To my surprise, tears formed on the woman's face. "Satoshi…"

            She covers her eyes with her hands and walked away. The sound of her sobs echoed off the gravestones and the trees as the leaves rustled from her kimono passing over them. She was gone. And I was still alive. A little faint, that's true, but I could at least see the sun in the morning.

            Satoshi walked up to me once more and looked down with those shaded eyes at my paralyzed body. I felt so vulnerable. But he didn't do anything. He just stood there. I couldn't imagine what was going through his mind. He _knew_ that Vampiress. Hanako; he called her. Such a pretty name. He also mentioned something about his father. Had he known that woman too? Wait…she couldn't be!  
            "Rafureshia." Satoshi calls and the oversized flower came forth. "Antidote, please."

            Rafureshia's petals glowed as a thick liquid formed in the center. The Pokemon tilted its head forward and the concoction trickled into my mouth and swam down my throat. A warm sensation crept through my body, starting with my stomach. Within minutes, I could move again. 

            I sat up and looked at Satoshi. He took a gauze pad out of his pocket and started to dab my neck where the Vampiress had punctured me.

            "A-arigatou." I whisper, not knowing what else to say. "I…I probably looked pretty pathetic."

            Satoshi put his free hand on my lips. "Don't strain your neck with talking. I want you to go home, have some tea, and go to bed. Don't talk very much." He pauses. "You reacted like any regular mortal would."

            He said not to talk, but I had so many questions! "Satoshi-kun…you said she took your blood before. The first time…were you scared too?"

            Satoshi stops dabbing my wound. I couldn't tell if he was looking at me or not. Those sunglasses…even at night? "Yes." He finally replied.

            I look away.

            "Though…" Satoshi continued. "I begged her to. She was close to dying. I couldn't let her die."

            "You care about her?" I ask.

            "Why wouldn't I?" Satoshi looks at me. "She's my…mother."

            I couldn't hold in my gasp. I hope so much that it didn't offend him! Satoshi was not fully human. He was half vampire? Now, that's something you don't hear every day. It explains some things, but not nearly all. Satoshi's secret has unopened, but not completely. 

            "Satoshi-kun?"

            "What, Kasumi-san?" He says dully.

            "Why did you stop your mother from taking my blood?" I ask.

            Satoshi stands and I mimic his actions.

            "Because…I don't hate you."

            With that, he turned and left. 

            Chikusho! This boy! He was as mysterious as a Muuma, but I had the feeling he didn't like being that way. Lately, he's been open with me. Is he trying to become my friend? Does he have any others to begin with? That's sort of sad. Living your life as a half-breed, well, no one would know about it, but that's not the point. Living your life with no friends or companions to share your grievances with or your troubles or your accomplishments. Who would praise you? Well, evidently, his parents did, I suppose. He lived in a graveyard with his mother, a vampire, after his human father died. It's so strange. Something you wouldn't even think would happen in your own neighborhood. To your own classmate. To your own friend.

            I sigh and look left to right. It was getting even darker. I was still quite scared. Run. That's a good idea. Run home. 

            So I did.

            I took a nice hot bath and had a nice cup of tea like Satoshi-kun suggested. I put myself to bed and turning out the light, think of how Satoshi might react when I see him at school tomorrow. Will he threaten me not to tell anybody? I wouldn't dream of telling a soul! If I were in his shoes, I wouldn't want anybody who wasn't my close friend to know. Secrets are so important. You have to put them in the right hands if they escape your own. I hope Satoshi trusts me. If he doesn't, I suspect my heart will be somewhat broken. I'd trust him with my secrets…

            My eyelids weighed down as the darkness of my bedroom became true and my brain slowly shut down for the night. I had a feeling that I would sleep like a rock tonight. I know I didn't loose a life-threatening amount of blood, but it was enough to make me a little weary. Tonight, I shall regain my strength with dream that are hopefully not full of visions of vampires and Gengaas'. 


	6. Foundations

            "Kasumi-chan, are you sick?" Sae-chan comes running up to me at the school gate. "You're awfully pale. Daijoubu?"

            "I'm fine, Sae-chan." I reply. "Just a little tired."

            "You sure?" She asks. "Your lips are even a bit blue."

            She wasn't going to leave me alone about this! "I'm coming down with a cold."

            Sae-chan frowns at me. "Just don't push yourself, okay, Kasumi-chan."

            "I'll try." I give her a faint smile. "We have that festival to plan, I can't just sit out."

            "You're a tough one, Kasumi-chan." Sae-chan gives me a hard tap on the back.

            I gag. I was still a little sore from falling over backwards on that gravestone. Sae-chan apologizes and we walk together into the shoe locker room. She was talking my ear off as usual when Naoko-chan came in. She had the same concerns for my appearance, but it was easier to convince her that I was fine.

            Who knew an encounter like I had last night would leave me so sore? Then again, how many people live through that to tell? My symptoms I'd consider normal. Pale; very tender neck; tired, and a very aghast expression. But hey! It happened in the past. I should try to simply forget about it. Though how do you forget something like _that? To me, it seems nearly impossible. It was such a glorious evening and it ended so sudden and strange. Show could someone forget?_

            We, the girls, were walking to class when I heard Sae-chan and Naoko-chan giggling to themselves. I look around, but there was nothing funny around. What could they be laughing at? So, I turn and ask them.

            "What's so funny?"

            Naoko-chan truly looked contrite. "Sae-chan is talking nonsense."

            "May I hear this nonsense?" I ask.

            Sae-chan chuckles and walks up to me. "Kasumi-chan. Is that a hickey?"

            She was pointing at my neck.

            A bit of color finally rushed to my face. "No!"

            I never even checked to see if my vampire wound had gotten a scab. I cover that part of my neck with my hand as I run to the nearest girls' restroom. My eyes set on the mirror, I take off my hand. I groan nervously. A nice round red mark sat on my neck, right where Hanako had her mouth. The mark slowly turned to a bruised color at the center where the two teeth dots were hardly visible anymore. Sae-chan was right. It looked like a hickey. 

            "This is just great." I sigh as the other two girls come into the bathroom. 

            "Don't worry." Sae-chan smiles. "We won't tell anybody. Just…who's it from?"

            She truly looked devilish.

            "If I told you," I say. "You wouldn't believe me."

            "Of course I would." Sae-chan replies.

            I was getting a bit frustrated. "It happened when I took a walk to the graveyard last night. I ran into Satoshi-kun  and—."

            "Satoshi-kun?!" Sae-chan exclaims.

            I gape at her. "You didn't let me finish! I didn't say that he—."

             "It was Satoshi-kun?!" Sae-chan continues to rant. "You two were necking?"

            I slap both hands over my mouth. I was stupidly about to say that it wasn't him; that it was his mother. To put it bluntly, I was in deep shit. I could see Naoko-chan tightening the grip on her hand bag as if she'd clobber me with it any second. Why do these things happen to me? Why can't I be better with words? Ah! I just want to get out of here before Naoko-chan murders me and then goes on a rampage.

            Wait a minute! This really wasn't a hickey, so I had nothing to worry about. Naoko-chan had no reason to be mad at me. It was all Sae-chan's fault for no letting me finish. But, if she did let me finish…how would I have twisted the truth to hide Satoshi's secret? I've dug myself a huge hole; yes I sure did. Maybe, in the smallest way, it would have been better if Hanako sucked me dry last night.

            "We weren't!" I whined. "You don't understand, Sae-chan. Satoshi-kun and I did nothing."

            "We aren't saying you did." Naoko-chan finally spoke up. Her voice was very low and shaky. It scared me.

            Sae-chan opens her bag and takes out some foundation make-up. Tilting the bottle onto her finger, she starts to rub it across my mark. She tried to be serious, but you could hear her snickering under her breath.

            "Shimpai nai, Kasumi-chan." Sae-chan says. "Naoko-chan and I won't breathe a word. Be it true or not."

            "Arigatou gozaimasu!" I give Sae-chan a hug and we all leave the bathroom to go to homeroom.

******

            "Oh, that looks good!" Sae-chan sticks her face next to my lunch box. "You made that yourself?"

            "Yes, I did." I reply. "Since my parents are on vacation, I have to fend for myself."

            "May I taste?" Naoko-chan sticks her chopsticks in.

            "Go ahead." I say.

            It was a typical lunch hour. The girls and I were sitting under one of the Sakura trees on campus, comparing lunches. So far, since Sae-chan pulled out that foundation, nobody has noticed my neck mark. For that, it's true, I'm grateful. The whole hickey theory didn't make sense in the long run. I've never had a boyfriend; I've never been kissed, so why would I suddenly come to school with a make-out bruise? Haha! Joudan-desu, ne?  
            Only two weeks left until the festival. I promised Sae-chan and Naoko-chan that I'd help them practice battling after school today. I didn't really know how to brake it to them that they didn't have a chance of winning against Satoshi. Satoshi's Gousu was outstanding! That power…it's amazing that it hasn't evolved into Gousuto yet. He's going to be a hard one to beat in the tournament.

            "Kasumi-chan." Sae-chan whispers to me as I pop a shrimp in my mouth.

            "What is it?"

            "Look who's coming over." Sae-chan points with her chopsticks.

            I look up and see that black form. Those dark glasses hiding those beautiful brown eyes. I felt frozen again. He slowly walks up and stops a few feet away from the tree. He nods at Sae-chan and then Naoko-chan like a tiny courtesy bow. He then looks at me.

            "May I talk to you for a minute?"

            "Sure." I reply.

            His eyes must have darted from Sae-chan to Naoko-chan. "Alone?"

            I stand up and set down my lunch. "Okay."

            Satoshi starts to lead the way from the tree. He was heading toward the dodge-ball courts where we also had a few gardens built by the agriculture club. There was no doubt in my mind what he wanted to talk about. Even though I knew what was coming, I felt goose bumps crawling up my arms and legs. He stopped in a small grove and then turns to me once more.

            "Um, Satoshi-kun…I, uh," I had no idea what I was trying to say.

            Satoshi comes to me and wipes the make-up off with his finger. "Good. It's healing well. It's good that it didn't get infected."

            "Uh, yeah." I agree.

            "Those two girls…"

            "Sae-chan and Naoko-chan?" I ask.

            "Yeah," Satoshi nods. "What did you tell them? Did you say the truth?"

            "I would never tell the secret!" I say straight to his face. "I hope you'll trust me. I won't tell anybody about it!"

            "I believe you, Kasumi-san."

            Ah, he said my name again. It always makes my heart jump.

            "What did they think?" Satoshi asks.

            I blush a little. "They thought it was a hickey." I try to laugh. "Doesn't make much sense, does it?"

            "Depends." He says mysteriously.

            My blush deepens. Suddenly, there was a hand resting on my shoulder. I jump and scream, swinging my book bag around and bashing the person right in the side. He groans loudly. I then noticed who it was. Ryu, my lab partner. Why was he here? Had he heard everything that Satoshi and I had said? Oh, crap!

            "Kasumi-sempai," He gasps. "Why'd you do that?"

            "I'm sorry." I reply. "I didn't know who you were. You scared me."

            "I just needed to talk to you about next hour."

            I furrow my brow. "Don't tell me you didn't finish your part of the project!"

            "It's not quite that, Kasumi-sempai." Ryu puts his hands together. "I just need a teensy bit of help…with the whole thing."

            "You didn't finish it." I say bluntly. Great, another failing grade in Chemistry.

            "You won't help me on it?" Ryu asks.

            "No. Just tell Mizuho-sensei that you screwed up. She's an understanding teacher so I don't think she'll fail you right on the spot. She might give you another chance to complete the project." I say.

            "Kasumi-sempai! O-negai! I beg of you!" Ryu pleads.

            "I said no, Ryu-san. And quit with the 'sempai'! We're in the same class." 

            Ryu suddenly grabs me by the shoulders. "Kasumi!" He had this horrible look in his eye for some reason. Gosh, kid, calm down! It's just a Chemistry project.

            Then, another hand gently rests itself on Ryu's wrist and lifts it off my shoulder. 

            "When she says no, it means no." It was Satoshi. I had forgotten he was there for some reason.

            My worst nightmare happened afterwards. Ryu noticed the mark on my neck, since Satoshi smeared the make-up. His eyes widened as he looked from me to Satoshi.

            He opened his mouth, lost for words, and then finally said, "I was interrupting something, wasn't I? Whoa." He laughs.

            I go the brightest red imaginable. 

            Satoshi, on the other hand, pushed me softly out of the way so he was facing Ryu. He extends his arm so that the palm of his hand was a few inches in front of Ryu's chest. Satoshi's fingers jerk wider apart as a sudden ghastly wind erupts and blows Ryu half way across the grove. Fear-stricken, he gets up off the ground and runs back to the school building. Not even looking back. What had Satoshi done? What sort of power was that, I wonder? I had no more time to make pathetic guesses. Satoshi collapsed to his knees and his shoulders drooped. 

            "Satoshi-kun." I gasp and go to his side. "What's the matter? Are you alright?"

            He coughs a few times and looks at me through the dark lenses. "I'll be fine."

            "Were you…defending me?" I ask. I was a little afraid to ask, for I could not even start to presume the answer. 

            Satoshi stands and steadies himself. He walks over to another Sakura tree and rests his hand on it for support. "I said that I didn't hate you. That's why."

            He left again. Just like that. It was like his trademark. 

            "Arigatou." I whisper to myself. 

            I walk quietly back to the main building and up to my Chemistry class. Ryu wasn't there. I hoped with all my might that he wouldn't even show up for the rest of the hour. Satoshi must have not liked it that he was assuming such things. Well, neither did I. But, it flattered me to think that Satoshi would go up to using some sort of his half-vampire-blood magic to defend our relationship. It wasn't much of a relationship, but it was something. And I was glad that it was slowly growing. The only problem was…I wasn't sure if I could stop my heart from crossing Naoko-chan's path. Things could turn out very good, or very bad. Oh well, I have a while to find out. 

            Wait…

            I stop in the middle of the hallway. I was just talking to myself about how I might fall in love with Satoshi. Was it possible, that I already have? Is that why I'm thinking this way? Oh, no. I don't believe I tried to, so, is it still my fault? He says he doesn't hate me. I supposed that's a start…wherever I'm going.


	7. Co Signs

It took forever to finish that day of school. Each class seemed to last eternity. The teachers never caught my attention, so I just gazed out the window hopefully at the falling leaves. The browns mixed in with the yellows and oranges, while the red stuck out like a sore thumb. The bark on the trees was slowly getting darker. In some places, the bark looked to be black. Black as night. That saying, 'black as night', is sort of incorrect if you ask me. If something is as black as night, there has to be some light. What ever happened to the stars and the moon? When is something ever pitch black? Our eyes eventually get used to it. Black, like Satoshi. My eyes are getting used to him too. However, where is his light? I've never seen the twinkling of the stars or the opaque glow of the moon when it comes to him. How can someone stand to be so dark and concealed? 

"Kasumi-san?"

My trance is broken as Mizuho-sensei calls my name. 

"Are you still with us, Kasumi-san?" She asks.

I shake my head once more. "Sumimasen."

"Do you know where your lab partner has gone?" Mizuho-sensei asks.

I look at the seat next to me. Ryu. "No, I do not know. I saw him at lunch, but not afterwards."

"Then I'll let you do your presentation tomorrow instead."

"Thank you very much, Mizuho-sensei." I bow my head quickly.

After Mizuho-sensei turned back to the board and started writing down some statistics, I sigh heavily and try to wake myself up. I am so fixed on Satoshi. It isn't a good thing, I believe. All I can think of is the look on Ryu's face when Satoshi blasted him halfway across the courtyard. He _was_ defending me. I just know it. Something catches my attention at the table next to me. It was the one that Sae-chan and Naoko-chan sat at. Sae-chan was waving her hands close to the tabletop so Mizuho-sensei wouldn't notice her. She was mouthing something to me. I was never good at reading lips. 

Sae-chan gives up eventually and takes a page from her notebook and tears it out. Her pen moves quickly, as if it never touched the paper. Before I knew it, a paper football was being flicked at me. I catch it swiftly and hide it down in my lap as I unfold it. My eyes flick left and right, just making sure that no one was trying to read it as well.

_Kasumi-chan! You look so out of it! What happened at lunch time after you left us? Naoko-chan and I are dying to know. Naoko-chan was a little edgy afterwards. You and I both know why! ^_^. Satoshi-kun wa suteki, ne? Is he starting to become your type of shounen? Hehehehe! You don't have to write back, we'll talk after school, ne? Ja! _

~Sae

I turn to Sae-chan and give her a quick 'V' sign as proof I read it through. Sae-chan will be dancing in circles around me later today, and she won't stop until she gets the information. I wasn't quite sure how long I could keep on lying about this whole situation. Now that I think about it, it's sort of exciting! Satoshi and I having this little secret. How many girls have something like this? Oh, I can be such a romantic. It's not like Satoshi is thinking the same things I am. He's probably thinking how he could get rid of me as soon as he can. I must be such a nuisance. Always in his way. I hope he really trusts me.

After science class was over with, I head to the girls restroom to put more foundation on my neck. I remembered during class that Satoshi had rubbed it off at lunchtime. I was rummaging through my schoolbag for the make-up when I heard someone call my name. I look up and see Ryu standing right in front of me. I give him a quick smile and try to walk around, but he gently grabs my shoulder.

"Can I at least talk to you for a moment?" He asks.

"I really need to go to the restroom, Ryu-san." I point towards the girl's bathroom which was only around the corner.

"It can wait, unless you want me to tell everybody about you and Satoshi." Ryu says close to my ear. I couldn't believe this! He was trying to blackmail me!

"Look, there is nothing going on." I tell him to his face.

"Then what were you talking about during lunch break today?" Ryu asks.

"He's in my math class and he had a question on the homework." I lie. Another lie.

"Yet when I ask for help on my science, you refuse to?" 

"Your case was different! You could have done it the night before, but you didn't even try. Satoshi-kun tried but still couldn't understand it." I back up the information. Fake information that is.

"Then explain this." Ryu pokes the red mark on my neck.

I wince a little bit. It was still a little sore. He didn't have to push it so hard.

"I got bit by a spider." I cover the spot up with my hand.

"Sure you did." Ryu says.

"That's the truth." I stick my nose a little higher into the air. I _did_ get bit.

"I wonder if you make house calls for your 'homework help' …" Ryu pondered to himself out loud. 

That was the last straw. I slap him across the face. "Ryu-san, zettai DAIKIRAI!"

I stomp off around the corner and into the girls restroom. I couldn't believe him! What was he trying to prove? Since when did he hate me that much? It was none of his business what sort of connection I have with Satoshi. We just bump into each other once in a while, that's all! But then there's Ryu, who uses the word 'bump' for something completely different. Ah! My blood was boiling! I take my schoolbag and slam it down in the sink to begin searching for the foundation. After finding it, I smear some over the mark on my neck while continuing to mumble to myself.

"_Chikusho_…thinking I could be some slut. I've never even kissed a guy, or got kissed by one for that matter."

"Kasumi-chan?" I voice from inside a stall calls.

A flush issues and Sae-chan comes out of the stall in which the voice came. 

"You were talking to yourself, did you know?" She points out.

"Laugh if you want." I say, putting the make-up back into my bag. "I couldn't help it, I was really mad."

"At who?" Sae-chan starts soaping up her hands.

"Ryu-san." I grumble. "He comes up to me, trying to nail me with blackmail material. The moron, thinking I was some run-out-of-the-home prostitute."

"Eh?!" Sae-chan made a gasping sound. "But, really, Kasumi-chan…That's Ryu-kun for you. He's just one big sack of dung."

"But, GAH!" I was so frustrated for some reason. I put my bag up to my face and scream into it. 

"Kasumi-chan?" Sae-chan walks over to the paper towel dispenser. "It couldn't be that bad, could it?"

"I can't take this anymore, Sae-chan. I hate lying, but I have to."

"Lying? About what?" 

I look at myself in the mirror. My eyes were droopy. "This mark on my neck will be the end of me."

"Daijobu!" Sae-chan grins. "It will go away eventually. Chotto Matte, you're not lying about that mark are you? I don't see how you could. A hickey is a hickey."

"It's not a hickey, Sae-chan." I say, leaning up against the wall.

"What else could it be? That must have been one big bug." Sae-chan laughs a little at her own words.

"It was." I say quietly.

"Hmm?" Sae-chan asks, not hearing me.

"Betsuni." I sigh. I couldn't let Satoshi down. I promised him I wouldn't tell a soul.

"Anyways, I let out my Muchuuru last night so I could play with it. It's so kawaii. I can't wait to use it in the Tournament." Sae-chan says.

I didn't want to burst her bubble, but her Muchuuru wasn't probably over level 5. "I bet you'll do great."

Sae-chan smiles. "I don't think I'll make it that far. I think the final two will be you and Satoshi-kun. You're so strong as a trainer and from what I heard from you about him, he is as well."

I lift my eyebrows and then let them fall. "He is a good trainer."

"You got to see his Pokemon, right?" 

"Yeah, I did." 

Sae-chan and I leave the restroom and go down to the shoe-locker room. It was the end of the day after all. We change out of our uniform shoes and put them into our own lockers, then put on our own for the walk home. I was glad that Sae-chan didn't ask too much about what Ryu had said to me. I didn't feel like explaining everything quite yet. I had a promise to keep! It was then that the thoughts I had earlier entered my head again. The whole black concept. 

"Sae-chan, I have to go stop by the library." I say.

Sae-chan looked at me a little confused but nodded. "Alright. I'll call you later tonight."

"Okay!" I give her a smile. "Ja'ne!"

"Ja'ne!" She calls to me as I run off in the opposite direction.

I hardly use my library card in the first place. I hope it's still valid. Then again ,when does a library card expire? When I get there, I quickly go to the information cards and check under supernatural. It didn't take that long to find the books I was looking for. That afternoon, I checked out three books about vampires and their behaviors. I didn't think I was going to find out much, seeing that these books were writing by authors thinking that vampires were fictional creatures. I did realize, however, that a lot of the facts that were assumed to be true about vampires were indeed true. I'd have to trust these books, because I could already sense how uncomfortable it would be to ask Satoshi about it all.

__

On my way home, I had to pass the graveyard like usual. I gazed through the gate for no apparent reason. It was habit, I suppose. Just down the stone path was the shrine that was supposed to house the spirits lost between heaven and hell. It was such a pretty building. It was a shame it was never truly used. By the living that is. I was about to walk past it when I saw something on the steps of the shrine. It was Satoshi! He was sitting there, under the shade of the overhang, working on homework. Now that's a sight you don't see every day. 

I must have stared too long, for Satoshi's head slowly looked up and glared back. I could feel my hair stand up on end. I quickly turn on my heal and walk as fast as I could, without running, the rest of the way home. I pause at the front of my house and let out a big breath I was holding in the whole way. 

"Kasumi-san." 

I must have jumped right out of my skin.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."

I turn around to see the black figure of Satoshi. Black shoes, pants, turtleneck shirt, sunglasses, and then hair. 

"Good afternoon!" I try to put my jumpiness behind me. "What brings you here?"

Satoshi takes out a piece of paper from his pocket and unfolds it. He holds it out for me to see it. On it was a bunch of numbers, square root signs, and miscellaneous lines. "I was wondering if you could help me with my math homework. I hear you're the smartest in our class."

I could feel my eyebrow twitching from the irony. "Um, sure thing! Which part?"

"Most of it, actually. My answers are all guesses." Satoshi looked almost sheepish.

"Alright, um, do you want to step inside to work on it?" I point towards my house. 

Satoshi's head didn't move, but I could tell his eyes were looking at the door behind his sunglasses. "If it's not any trouble…"

"Not at all!" I try to put on a smile. "Come on in."

I guide him in the house and we both take off our shoes and slip on the comfy slippers waiting for myself and the extra pair for guests. I didn't mind at all helping Satoshi with is homework, I just was a little worried having him in my house. My parents were still on vacation, so it wasn't like they'd come barging in and falsely accuse me of anything. I wasn't expecting any friends to come over either. It was just going to be a nice study hour. Just him and me. Just _him_ and _me_? 

"Go ahead and have a seat in the living room." I point the way to him. "I'll go make us some tea."

"Do you need any help?" Satoshi asks.

"Oh, no, but thank you for asking." 

I go into the kitchen and quickly turn on the sink so the water would cover up my voice in case I decided to talk aloud again. What was wrong with me? I felt like my heart was jumping rope. Three quick pounds, then a break, followed by three more quick pounds. I never reacted this way when I was around Satoshi before! It couldn't be what Ryu said, could it? Oh, if it is, Ryu should start praying. I'll kick his butt so hard in that Tournament if it's the last thing I do. The best way to get back at someone is to beat them horribly in a Pokemon battle…which is what I'll do. 

I quickly brew the tea and bring out the teapot with two cups as well as the sugar bowl and cream pitcher. I pour Satoshi and myself a cup and let him use the sugar and cream as he pleased. He sat on the couch and I sat down on the floor next to the coffee table. 

"So, what exactly aren't you understanding?" I ask.

Satoshi uses his pointer finger and points to certain spots on the paper. "I know how to start out the problem, but I never can finish it."

I look over his work quickly. "I think your problem is with your cosigns. How do you punch them into your calculator?"

"I don't have a calculator." Satoshi says quietly.

I think I found the problem. "That must be hard, trying to figure it all out in your head. I don't think I could do that!"

"It is a little hard." Satoshi bends his fingers back and forth, cracking his knuckles.

Only a little? A take out my calculator and quickly check a few of the problems that were finished. It was amazing! The first three problems were correct. And he didn't even use a calculator? Either this kid was a genius or a lucky guesser. 

"The first three problems are correct, Satoshi-kun." I turn my head to look at him. 

He looks back with the eyes that aren't there. "You don't say…"

I didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable, so I thought I'd act like the typical school girl that I try to pass myself as. "Sugoi wa."

Sae-chan's note suddenly flashed back into my memory. '_Satoshi-kun wa suteki, ne? Is he starting to become your type of shounen?' _I stand up and go to the cabinet next to the window. In the drawer, there was a new calculator I was planning on using for the end-of-the-year exams. I walk back over to the couch and hand it out to Satoshi. 

"Here," I say. "You can use this one for now. I think your homework will be a lot easier that way."

Satoshi takes it and flips it over once. "Arigatou."

That would have to be the first time I heard him say thank you.

"Do you need any help on other things?" 

I could have sworn I saw a little bit of red rush to Satoshi's face. "Could you show me how to use this? The cosign function."

I put a hand to my cheek. "Silly me, I'm sorry!"

I down on the couch next to him and show him which buttons to push in order to get the right answer. It didn't take long for Satoshi to get the idea. I let him try a few problems on his own and he was getting the hang of it. He stood up and folded his assignment back up before putting it back into his pocket. I took that as a sign that he was ready to leave. I lead him back to the door where he puts his regular, black shoes back on.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow." I say.

"Yeah." He merely says, but stop when I open the door for him. "Um, thanks again, Kasumi-san."

"You're welcome." I reply. "If you need any more help on anything, don't hesitate to ask me. I know you're a really smart guy."

"About the Pokemon Tournament…" Satoshi goes completely off subject.

"Yes?"

Satoshi looks directly at me and I could see the corner of his mouth curl up the slightest bit. "I won't go easy on you."

I took the challenge gratefully and do my own little sneer back. "I won't expect you will. Give me your best shot."

Satoshi gives me the thumbs-up sign before walking out the door and down the walk to the street. Turning left, he went to his own home. Yousei Graveyard. 

I lean up against the doorframe and watch his black hair disappear . I noticed something when I was sitting on the couch with him earlier. Something I wouldn't expect. He smelled good. 

-------------

Japanese Romanji Translations

-------------

Sumimasen - I'm sorry

Satoshi-kun wa suteki, ne? - Satoshi is wonderful, isn't he?

Shounen - (slang) hunk, hot boy

Ne - Ne is used at the end of sentences to back up what they're saying. Like 'right?' 'okay?'

Ja! - Later (short form of see you later)

Ryu-san zettai DAIKIRAI - Ryu, I hate you so much! (with a passion)

Chikusho - Damn it (in this case, it can be Damn him as well)

Daijobu - It's alright/Don't worry

Chotto Matte - What a minute/second

Bentsuni - (slang) It can be used for many things, in this case, it means 'nothing at all' or 'forget it'.

Kawaii- cute

Ja'ne - See you later

Sugoi wa - That's amazing/ You're amazing

Arigatou - Thank you


	8. Favorite Flavor

Sort of sad to admit, I couldn't tell you how long I stood leaning against my door frame. Now that I look back at it, I was so stupid to just stand there, watching nothing. My brain was telling me to 'take a walk'. That meant go down my normal route to school which casually passed the cemetery. What has seriously gotten into me? I don't believe I've ever acted this way. It was nearing winter and I felt warm instead of cold as the wind blew my hair. My eyes seemed to pick up things in a clearer view. Nothing was blurry as I ran down the street toward the cemetery. What was I doing? 

I stop running and just stand there in the middle of the road. I was still in my school uniform for goodness sake. I was running after a boy who'll never notice me as who I am. I'll always be 'that girl in class with red hair'. I'll be nothing. A weak Pokemon trainer. A quiet studier. A good student. A shy friend. What can I amount to? What can I use to impress him? Why am I thinking this way? Could it be… could it be that I _long_ for Satoshi to notice me? This couldn't be good. When did this happen? When did I start to feel this way? 

I put my hand on my chest and feel my heartbeat. No, Kasumi doesn't fall in love. I'm only concerned about my grades and my close friends, Sae-chan and Naoko-chan, and my Pokemon. I have no room in my life for a boy like Satoshi. He's half-vampire, too. Wait, that doesn't make me racist, does it? I'm judging him because of it. It does. Ah, shimatta…

A jitensha bell rings behind me and I finally come back to my senses. I go to the side of the road and continue walking. 

My mind was buzzing with thoughts. I'm not good enough. I'm such a lame girl. Someone like me doesn't deserve a guy's attention. I'm tall. Guys like short girls. I'm scrawny. They like at least a little meat on the bones. My face is pale with freckles. I'd need a good tan and some moisturizer. I have red hair. Such an awkward color. All my friends and classmates have brown or black. I stick out like a sore thumb. Ah, found something half-way decent. I have good sized breasts. If all else fails, I have a backup. I suppose. Would that make me a slut? Nope, not going to sink to Ryu's level. 

Just then, I felt cold. Where did that warm feeling go? The wind picked up and swept around my legs, causing my skirt to bunch up around my knees. I hug my arms and look up and down the street. Nobody was around. That was a rare thing too. I reach up and start to untie the ribbon that held my hair up in its ponytail. My red locks fall down to my shoulders to warm my ears and neck. The weak leaves, beaten by the fall wind, snap off the limbs of nearby trees and flutter down to the ground, only to be carried away again by another breeze. It was cold.

I walk on, hoping that moving would help my body regain some warmth. Winter was truly trying to settle in. My walk finally brings me to the cemetery gates. I stroll by slowly, turning my head casually to gaze inside. To my horror, Satoshi was standing directly on the other side of the gate. I scream and jump back, holding my heart in my hand, breathing hard.

Satoshi looks at the ground.

"I'm sorry!" I quickly apologize. "You just surprised me. I didn't expect to see you standing there."

"I was just going to leave." He opens the gate and closes it behind him.

I take a deep breath to calm myself down. "Where to?"

"The market. I'm hungry."

I never truly thought how he got his meals. "I see."

Satoshi comes up to me and picks up a strand of my hair. "Heh. Look kinda funny with your hair down, Kasumi-san. It hides your face."

I put on a meek smile. "It was a tad chilly out and a change couldn't hurt."

"You busy?" Satoshi asks.

"Not really." I blink a few times.

"Come to the market with me?" He asks again.

"I bet I'd just be in your way." I say, but hope he insists.

"No you won't," He replies. I exhale. "I never seem to pick the right vegetables."

"That's one thing I'm good at." 

Satoshi starts to walk down the street and I follow besides him. "You're good at other things."

"No way."

"At least you're better at studying that I am." Satoshi says.

I just smile. It made me feel good that he saw that. Maybe Kasumi can fall in love. I'm just a bit staggered that it was Satoshi my heart chose. I never really took the time to think about the guys in my class. There were a lot of other ones who were plenty good looking. Many had good grades, were good at sports, had rich families, and the list goes on and on. Not all of them had the looks, and I had to admit that Satoshi had always been one of the more handsome boys in the class. I just never sat back to appreciate it. His soft black hair. Normal hair color, unlike mine. Those creamy brown eyes that I think I was one of the few privileged to see. His face was cute as well. Body not too scrawny, not too bulky. That was a bit astonishing…considering I never have seen him eat a meal. 

I couldn't help but wonder then, if guys analyzed girls the same way we analyze them. I bet the perfect guy in our minds is completely different in theirs. A woman's perfect man doesn't exist in this world. Plain and simple. You'll be lucky if you find one with half the traits you were looking for. Perfect men only are found in books, movies, and shoujo mangas. I do like my shoujo mangas…

"What are you going to buy at the market?" I ask.

"Just a snack. I'm not that hungry." Satoshi puts his hands deep in his pockets. "Something simple, you know?"

"If you don't mind me asking," I say. "How do you get your meals?"

Satoshi turns his sunglasses on me with this icy black stare. 

"I'm sorry." I bow my head.

I hear Satoshi sigh. "My mom cooks."

He answered me.

"Nothing too fancy." Satoshi continues. "The normal stuff. Average dinner has your rice, smoked fish, and maybe some soup. Miso is my favorite. I know that not a lot of people like Miso, since it has so many leeks in it."

"I don't mind Miso." I reply.

The side of Satoshi's mouth twitches again into that miniscule smile. "My mom can make one good Miso soup. She has this way of making it more sweet than sour."

I giggle. "My mother always makes it so salty." I stick out my tongue.

"Does your mom work late?" He asks.

"No, not really. Why?"

"I didn't see anybody at your house earlier this afternoon." Satoshi says.

"Oh," I sigh. "My parents go on a lot of vacations. They're such kids at heart. My sisters are a lot older than me and already moved out."

"I had no clue you had siblings." 

"I don't blame you." I reply. "I don't mind living by myself most of the time. Whenever my parents are home, my dad has to work and my mom cleans the house like a maniac."

"She'd have a fit if she came in my house…" Satoshi mumbles.

I look at him peculiarly.

Satoshi gives me this 'duh' look. "The shrine."

"You live in the shrine?" I ask.

"What did you expect? I curl up behind the largest gravestone?"

I could feel myself blush. "Gomen. Gomenasai."

Satoshi smacks me on the shoulder. I look up at him questioningly.

"Stop apologizing. You always apologize." His tone wasn't harsh, it was more comforting. He was talking as if he was trying to be kind and sincere. "You don't always have to be sorry. Everybody makes mistakes, Kasumi-san."

"Uh, Hai." I answer.

We reach the market and Satoshi goes for the cart of sweet potatoes. He picks up two and hands them out. I hold out my own and he places them inside. He apparently wanted me to see if they were good enough to buy. I move them around in my grip and squeeze them gently. Roll them over a couple of times, smell them quickly. They were just fine.

"You picked two nice ones." I smile at him. 

Satoshi takes the two potatoes back from me and swiftly grabs some change from his pocket and pays the owner. Without a word, he starts to walk home again. I follow him again, not sure if he wanted me to join him a second time. I didn't care. As long as I could linger and be near him, I was happy. When did this happen? Aiya! I feel so flustered. Ahh…Satoshi-kun wa kakoi…

"The Pokemon Battle Tournament is tomorrow." Satoshi says out of the blue.

"Wah! I almost forgot!" I smack myself on the forehead once.

"I take it you haven't trained much since last time I kicked your butt." Satoshi smirks.

I scowl at him. "Of course I have!"

"That Koddaku was a little rough around the edges. Not sure if he could take my Gousu again."

"Who said I was going to use Koddaku again?" I ask.

"Okay, which one would you send out instead?"

I put a finger on my chin and think. "Eh, Kameiru? Or Hitodemon." 

Satoshi tuts. "Water masters…"

"What's wrong with them?" I try to defend. "I just happen to like Water types better than others. My Hitodemon is the strongest in my six. You haven't seen it battle yet."

"Nope, not yet." 

We get back to the cemetery and he opens the gate. I wave quickly, but I don't think he saw me. So, I start to walk my own way back home. 

"Oy." I hear Satoshi call.

I turn around. "Nani?"

"Doko e yuku?" He asks.

I look around a little uneasily. "Home."

"Why else do you think I bought two potatoes? Come on." Satoshi beckons me to follow him inside the gate and disappears behind the stone wall before I could answer him. 

So…I run back to the gate and follow him inside. This cemetery seemed to be getting more and more friendly. I wouldn't want to consider it my home, like Satoshi does. I wonder if he grew up here, or if he lived with his father until he died. Just then, I could see a toddler Satoshi running across the stone path in front of me chasing a ball. He even wore sunglasses then. I shake my head to get rid of the image. Cemeteries are haunting. 

"Kasumi-san." Satoshi calls from the steps of the shrine. "Could I bother you for some help?"

I trot up to the shrine and climb the steps. "Sure. What is it?"

"I have some fire-stickers in my room, but I have no idea where. If there are two of us looking, we'll find them a lot quicker." 

His room? "Uh, Okay."

Satoshi slides the shrine door open and walks in without a problem. I was a bit hesitant, but followed. Cemetery shrines are supposed to house the souls of the lost dead, you couldn't blame me for being a bit nervous. That and the fact that it was Satoshi's house. The whole thing was laid out as one room. His futon was over in one corner, a small table in the middle with a lamp overhead. A mini-refrigerator and a cupboard or two were against the opposite wall. The problem was, there were a lot of things scattered across the floor. Old newspapers, some dirty clothes, dishes, books, magazines, pocky boxes, and a few bottles of melon soda.   
"Gomen. It's such a mess." Satoshi puts a hand behind his head sheepishly.

"Ah, heki, heki! I've seen worse, trust me." I reach into my pocket for my ribbon and put my hair up again so it wouldn't get in my way.

Satoshi starts to sort through the chaos on the floor and search. I follow his lead. I did a lot of following when it came to Satoshi. I guess you could call me his shadow, his puppy. I giggle to myself. A puppy waiting for its treat. 

"What's so funny?" Satoshi asks in a slight panic. "What did you find?"

Ah, he was afraid of what was on the floor. "Oh, nothing, Satoshi-kun. I was just thinking about something."

"…about what, may I ask?"

Cover up. What's a good cover up? "Oh, how bad I'm going to beat you in the tournament tomorrow…nothing big." I laugh out loud.

Satoshi didn't answer. His reply was throwing a pocky box at my head. I pick up the box and glare at him. He as pointing at me and sticking out his tongue! I don't think I've ever seen Satoshi this open with anybody before. He might be with his mother, but that's different. I look down at the box again. Pocky, original chocolate. 

"Have you ever had the strawberry cream?" I ask.

Satoshi stops the pointing and tongue-sticking. "No. Why?"

"It's my favorite flavor." I reply.

"Eh, can't go wrong with the original." Satoshi continues to pick up newspapers.

I shift everything to one side and try to find the fire-stickers. I found a bag of Muscat Kisses. Satoshi really must like melon. I should make him some of Mom's melon tea sometime and see if he likes it. I embarrassingly came across a pair of boxers, which a threw aside without haste. Satoshi didn't notice though, thank goodness. Crawling on all fours, I accidentally bumped my head on one of the cabinets and a book fell down on my head. It flopped open and a newspaper clipping fell out. 

"You okay over there?" Satoshi asks from across the room.

"Yup." I reply, staring at the clipping. 

There was a picture of the cemetery. The gate was covered in police tape. The heading read, _Popular Pediatrician and Pokemon Trainer Found Dead_. I quickly read through the first few sentences, and sure enough, they were talking about Satoshi's father. It mentioned leaving a seven year-old son behind with his wife, Hanako. The creepy part was, they didn't mention how he was killed. I promptly put the clipping back into the book and place it on the shelf. 

I sit back with my legs folded underneath me. This shrine. It smelled of old wood, dust, a small hint of leek, newspaper, and Satoshi. This was the smell I picked up earlier when we were sitting on my couch. Only this time, it's much stronger. It reminded me of Sandalwood bath salts. I could just sit here forever inhaling the thick air. I look over my shoulder and see Satoshi's futon. I wondered if that smelled the same. Just then, I felt myself blush brightly. 

"Ah, found them." Satoshi's voice comes from the 'kitchen'. 

He walks over to the door and slides it open. The sun flows in and creates a path of light across the floor. He steps out of that beam back towards the 'kitchen'. I could only see his legs. Everything else was covered in black. Satoshi will always be shrouded in darkness, won't he? I stand up and can't seem to walk forward.

"Ikimashou?" Satoshi steps into the light and out the door.

I find my feet and go outside as well. 

Satoshi goes around to the back of the shrine and comes around with a few pieces of chopped wood. He places them on the ground by the nearest large oak tree. I did nothing but stand there. I was in such a daze over nothing. The wind blew by again, shifting my bangs from one side of my face to the other. Satoshi's hair moved too, but being so black, you could hardly tell. Just then, I felt sorry for him. Living such a life as he does. It must have been hard. Growing up being told you were a hybrid. You didn't belong with the humans, you didn't belong with the vampires. You were stuck in the middle, unable to go anywhere. The only person you thought loved you were your parents and one of them had to die. My eyes felt hot as if they were going to cry. I held them back.

Satoshi releases his Derubiru, which spits out a flamethrower attack on the wood, setting them ablaze. Impaling the sweet potatoes on the fire-stickers, Satoshi hands one over to me. I take the metal rod and gently hold it over the flames like Satoshi did. I look over at him. I wished sometimes that he'd take off his sunglasses and look at me with his real eyes. Even though he's opened up to me quite a bit, I couldn't help but want more. Tell me what's going on in your head, Satoshi. How do you feel about being caught between two worlds? What's it like to be trapped between night and day? 

The skins of our sweet potatoes turn a crispy brown and we both take them off the fire. I haven't had a sweet potato in a long time. I never considered them a treat. My family and I used to roast them like this all the time in the fall, when they were all home. We only did that because my middle sister, Ayame, liked them so much. I don't really have a family anymore. I have Naoko-chan, Sae-chan…and Satoshi-kun. However, I'm probably the only one who thinks of it that way.

"Is yours good?" Satoshi asks after taking a few bites.

I take another myself. "Oishii."

"What's the matter?" 

I look at him weirdly. "What do you mean? Nothing is wrong."

"You were looking at me earlier with a worried look on your face." Satoshi replies.

Earlier. I couldn't tell since he had his sunglasses. He was looking back. All of my thoughts came back to me at once. Two worlds. Night and day. What's going on inside your head? Growing up being told you were a hybrid. One of them had to die. Sae-chan…and Satoshi-kun.

Before I could stop myself, a few tears fell down my face. What's wrong with you, Kasumi? You're not the emotional type! You're letting just a few thoughts get to you. Who said they were all true? You're going to make yourself look like a blubbering idiot! Standing there, in your uniform, potato in hand, crying. 

Satoshi steps closer a few inches. "Are you okay?"

"Zettai Daijobu da yo!" I reply, but it didn't help that the tears currently running down my cheeks fell into my mouth. "I'm sorry."

(_"Stop apologizing. You always apologize." )_

"I'm sorry… for being sorry." I quickly say.

Satoshi stands in front of me and wipes off a fresh tear with his finger. "Don't worry."

I look up into his dark glasses.

"I'm fine about all that." Satoshi adds.

The wind picked up again. 

He knew what I was thinking the whole time. 

He places a hand on my cheek. "Arigatou."

I didn't know what to say back.

"For everything." Satoshi adds.

He leaned down, sort of slowly, waiting for me to react. I stood there. He tendering places his lips on mine, before making it a true kiss. I close my eyes by instinct and felt myself kissing him back. The wind had one more huge gust left in itself, before dying and letting the left over wisps play around my ankles. 

When we both let go, Satoshi straightens up and walks back to the shrine, opens the door, walks in, and closes it behind him. I was left standing there, wondering if what just happened was a fluke, a dream, or reality. I wasn't quite sure what to do. 

Satoshi…the mysterious Satoshi…

I go home.

****

__

The next morning at school, I bump into Sae-chan in the shoe locker room. We say our good-mornings and take off our regular shoes. Opening my locker a small box falls out. Sae-chan kindly picks it up for me and hands it out. My eyes felt a little wider and my jaw slightly drooped. Everything, however, turned into a small smile. It was a box of Strawberry Cream Pocky. 

_("Have you ever had the strawberry cream?" I ask._

Satoshi stops the pointing and tongue-sticking. "No. Why?"

"It's my favorite flavor." I reply.

"Eh, can't go wrong with the original." Satoshi continues to pick up newspapers.)

Satoshi…the mysterious Satoshi…

"Sae-chan, the Pokemon Battle Tournament is this afternoon. Are you looking forward to it?" I ask.

"Of course I am! I can't wait to send out my Muchuuru! Konno Kawaii!" Sae-chan smiles. "Kasumi-chan, what's with the Pocky?"

After putting on my school shoes, I open the box and put one in my mouth, cream side first. "It's my favorite flavor."

Sae-chan giggles. "I like the White Chocolate Almond."

"What's wrong with the original chocolate?" I ask.

"Nothing at all. It's good."

"I agree."

-----------------

Japanese Romanji Translations!

Shimatta - Shit (or shoot…)

Jitensha - Bicycle.

Shoujo Manga - (in case you didn't know..) Shoujo is a girl. Mostly a very good looking girl. And Shoujo mangas are usually love stories where the girl always gets the best guy

Gomen/Gomenasai - Sorry/I'm sorry

Hai - Yes

Kakoi - (slang term) Cool, (What's cooler than cool? Ice cold! (sorry ^^o))

Oy - Hey

Nani - What?

Doko e yuku? - Where ya going?

Heki - It's Fine , (in this case it can be,) It's all good

Ikimashou - Let's go

Oishii - Delicious, yummy

Zettai Daijobu da yo - I'm 100% okay, I'm definitely alright. 

Arigatou - Thank you

Konno Kawaii - It's so cute!


	9. The Tournament

Third period. Right before lunch. Math class with Nazumi-sensei. Sae-chan, who sat right next to me in the opposite desk, was spacing out as usual. This was the only class that we didn't have Naoko-chan with us. Naoko-chan was so good at math. Even better than I was. However, my enjoyment towards math wasn't suppressing my nerves about the Pokemon Battle Tournament this afternoon. On festival days, we have the first three periods of class, lunch, and then the activities. 

The school wasn't buzzing with excitement like I thought it would be. Maybe this idea wasn't a good one after all. I knew that there had to be more Pokemon trainers around other than myself and Satoshi. I gave Naoko-chan her Pokemon so she could get back at Satoshi for a sexist comment, but I highly doubt she'd get far enough in the tournament to battle him. Sae-chan wanted a Pokemon just for the sake of having one. From what Nazumi-sensei told me, a good amount of students signed up for the tournament, but that doesn't necessarily mean that they're pumped for it. 

Ah, baka, baka! I hit myself in the head with a fist a few times. This was a stupid idea for a fall festival!

"Can you not answer the question on the board either?" Sae-chan leans over slightly and whispers.

I shake my head. "I understand that, I'm just worried that nobody will like the tournament."

"What makes you think that?"

I look up at the front of the room to make sure Nazumi-sensei had his back turned so I could lean over farther to talk. "Nobody seems very excited about that it's this afternoon. You don't hear anybody talking about it, do you? The only people I've talked about it with besides you are Naoko-chan and Satoshi-kun."

"Daijobu." Sae-chan enunciates every syllable. "Even if it's just between two people, as long as they're good trainers and the battle is exciting, people will get into it."

"You forget that parents are supposed to come and watch. The festival is a fundraiser for the school budget." I reply.

"Are your parents coming, Kasumi-chan?" Sae-chan asks.

I look at her dully. "They're on a cruise ship in the middle of the Caribbean right now."

"I didn't know we had a cruise line that went there…"

"We don't. They flew to Miami first. Gosh, and they don't know a word of English…Well, besides 'thank you' and 'where is the bathroom'."

Sae-chan laughs quietly.

"Kasumi-san, Sae-san, please pay attention." Nazumi-sensei says loudly.

"Hai!" Sae-chan and I reply after jumping a bit out of our seats, startled.

Lunch hour finally came around. Sae-chan and I pick up our bags and get ready to go have a nice lunch outside. Nazumi-sensei called me to the front to have a quick chat with me about the tournament, seeing that I was on the festival committee. Another member already had a chart laid out for who was going to battle who. About twenty-five students, give or take a few, signed up. I suppose that wasn't such a bad turn-out. I shouldn't get too discouraged over it. 

I reach into my bag and take out another stick of Pocky before leaving the room with Sae-chan. We meet up with Naoko-chan outside under our favorite tree. We all sit down and each take out our bento. After putting a baby octopus into my mouth I casually look around the campus to see if I could find Satoshi. We haven't said a word to each other since yesterday. I couldn't help but wonder what was going on inside his head. Then again, he apparently knows exactly what's going on in mine. He might be able to hear my thoughts right now. Creepy.

I finally spot him sitting against the trunk of a tree across the courtyard. He was sort of slumped over like he had fallen asleep. He must have, because his sunglasses were starting to slip off of his nose and you could see his closed eyes. His face was pale. More than usual. It worried me. 

I read through all of the vampire books I checked out earlier about twice. If it made any sense at all, it said that vampires have weak immune systems. They are able to eat regular foods, but they have to be high in iron, natural vitamins, and protein, otherwise they will become weak. If they cannot get that certain source of nutrition, that is when they resort to the blood of other beings. Vampires are shunned from society and aren't very keen on being social. 

Matched Satoshi perfectly if you ask me. He said his favorite soup was Miso, which has a lot of leeks in it. Leeks are very high in vitamin C, iron, and fiber. For a vegetable that is. I guess if you're a vampire, you have to be forced to like those kind of foods. Sweet Potatoes, also very high in vitamin C and a good source of potassium. Steamed fish, high in protein. 

Sometimes I can't help but think I think to myself too much…

"I'll be right back." 

Naoko-chan and Sae-chan look up at me. "Where are you going?"

"Over to the vending machines. I want to go get something to drink." I reply.

"Okay." Sae-chan smiles.

I walk in the direction of the vending machines, which was also the direction of the tree that Satoshi was sitting under. I just wanted to ask him if he was feeling alright. That's all. I'm not going to say anything else. I promise myself this, or I will be perform ritual seppuku. The problem is…I'm not good at keeping promises I make to myself.

I walk up to him and sure enough, he was sleeping. 

"Satoshi-kun." I say firmly.

His eyes wince and his hand quickly goes to resituate his sunglasses. "Whatta ya want?"

"I just wanted to know if you were feeling okay. You look a little peeked." 

"None of your business."

My shoulder felt a little cold. This was the Satoshi I first spoke to. The rude and ornery one. 

"You're not eating right, are you?" I ask.

"Who asked you?" Satoshi says harshly. "Just leave me alone, okay?"

Satoshi stands up, having to place a hand on the tree to balance himself before walking off. I turn on my heel and go to the vending machines. Ah, mou! _Mukatsuku!_ I get my drink and head back to the tree where my friends were waiting. 

*****

"And the Supiaa goes down!" The announcer, a boy from junior class 1-C, calls. "The winner of the match is the Red Trainer! Yokohama Matsumi!" 

The people that filled the field arena cheer. Others boo. The turn-out was better than I thought it would be. Sae-chan's little snack stand was doing excellent as well. Of course, the festival had just started, we'd be doing this for a while. It all depended on how long we could keep the audience's interest. Of course, I was standing on the sidelines waiting for my turn to battle while munching on the last remaining sticks of Pocky. 

Naoko-chan was up next, battling against a girl from class 1-D. Her name was Koishikawa Yukino. I wasn't quite sure how it was turn out, but I watched anyway. 

Naoko-chan released her Mariipu. Yukino responds with an Aabo. Eh, with those Pokemon, the match could go either way. It all depended on which Pokemon was more experienced. My money was on Yukino. No disregards to my friend. In the end, Mariipu fainted. But there were two more left to go. 

I'll skip the details, Yukino won the match. Naoko-chan won the second round though. At least she can say she won 1/3. It wasn't a total wipeout, that's a good thing. 

It was my turn after another two battles. My first opponent was a boy from the same 1-D class. Ohkano Jin. I had some unnecessary rage to vent. He was my target. 

"Let the battle begin!" The announcer yells.

"Go, Nidokingu!" Jin throws out a Poke' Ball. 

I smirk to myself. "Kameiru!"

"The first round is between Jin's Nidokingu and Kasumi's Kameiru!"

I was perfectly calm about this match. It should be easy. "Water Gun."

The giant pink dinosaur is drenched from head to foot. Nidokingu may be normal type, but its secondary type was poison/ground. Ground type are weak against water, as anybody would know. 

Whenever I'm in a Pokemon Battle, I feel like a completely different person. I feel more vicious. I'm a competitor after all. I feel like there is no mercy. I'm not your average petit school girl now, am I? Feel the evil waves emitting from the battle field. This is war, people, not play!

Nidokingu shakes it off but you can see the damage.

"Earthquake." Jin commands.

"Withdraw."

Kameiru goes inside its shell while Nidokingu's earthquake shakes the field. My turtle bounces up and down and rolls a couple of feet, but nothing bad has happened to it. It pops back out once the attack has subsided and spits out a hydro-pump. Nidokingu gets the full blast and is out cold on the ground.

"First round goes to Kasumi and her Kameiru!"

Jin calls out his second Pokemon. "Kurabu!"

I call out mine. "Hanekko."

It was the same thing over again, except with different attacks of course. I was obviously the trainer to beat besides Satoshi. I'm not trying to give myself a big head, but it's the truth. There were some pretty good trainers besides me and him. At least there was somewhat of a challenge waiting. However, Naoko-chan's lost match kept on hanging over me. I felt sort of guilty that she didn't win. I gave her the Pokemon and I should have helped her train them. Naoko-chan isn't the type of person who'd like battling, you'd think. She's sort of timid. You have to be at least a little aggressive to be a successful Pokemon Trainer. Those are the plain facts.

After my battle, which I won effortlessly, I went over to Sae-chan's snack stand. She was just finishing up selling some Onigiri to two girls when I walked up. She smiles at me.

"I watched your match when I didn't have costumers. Sugoi, Sugoi!" 

"Domo Arigatou." I grin. "You still haven't told me why you didn't sign up."

"Eh, fighting isn't my style. You know that." 

I frown slightly. "It isn't Naoko-chan's style either."

"Sou, ne" Sae-chan puts her elbows on the counter and rests her chin in her hands. "I feel sort of sorry for her."

"Me too…"

"I'm not sure if she cares that much." Sae-chan says. "She mainly got into this thing to get back at Satoshi-kun for some stupid comment. Naoko-chan can hold such a grudge. Mou…"

"Maybe she should have kept hers as pets like you did."

Sae-chan giggles. "Muchuuru is so cute!! I love it to death. Same with my Mirutanku and Kimawari." 

"So, how is the stand coming along?" I ask.

Sae-chan's face lights up. "Great! All of my home-made bonbons are selling like mad. Rena-chan, in our class, made all the Onigiri and they're all going too. Plus, when you were over on the sidelines, I got to talk with Ryu-kun."

"What about him?" I ask, a little snippy.

Sae-chan puts up a peace sign. "He apparently was just picking on you because he was total jealous of you and Satoshi-kun."

"EH?!?" My jaw drops five feet. "USOU!"

"Hontou ka, Hontou ka!" Sae-chan nods her head twice.

"That and Souichiro-kun asked me to go on a date Saturday." Sae-chan blushes.

"Congratulations." I say, still in a small daze.

Just then, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turn around to see Satoshi. He removes his hand and just stares at me with that icy expression he always carries.

"Good job on that battle." He says.

"Thanks…" I reply, unsure if he was sarcastic.

"Just don't waste all your energy on the weak trainers. I'm waiting for a good battle later on."

Ah, I see where he's going. "Wakatta. You'll get a good battle, that's for sure."

"Good." He walks away again.

"I don't get that character, do you?" Sae-chan asks me.

"Not entirely…" I reply honestly.

Later that day, once most of the Pokemon battles were over with and I had my share of weak trainers and decent ones, It was finally down to the top two. To nobody's surprise, it was myself and Satoshi. I wasn't sure what three Pokemon he was going to use, but I knew for sure that one of them would be Gousu. I needed my strongest ones. My set included Kameiru, Tosakinto, and Hitodemon. All water type and my three strongest. As far as I knew, Satoshi only had one electric type, and that was Pikachuu. I had to admit, I was a bit nervous. My last battle was going decently up until he sent out Gousu. That's what I have to watch out for. Satoshi lives in a graveyard and his strongest Pokemon is Gousu. Put two and two together!

"Our finally match today is between Kasumi of class 1-A and Satoshi of class 1-A. Get ready folks, for this should be a good one!"

"Ikimashou, Kasumi-san." Satoshi says from across the field.

"Hai, Hai! Just send out your first Pokemon, Satoshi-kun." I reply. 

He runs his hand through his hair. "Fine, already. Eifi."

Psychic type. Yosha! "Tosakinto!"

So, it was against the freaky looking cat-thing and my goldfish. This battle would be worthless to explain scene by scene. The only battle that mattered to me now was the one I would be having against Satoshi's Gousu. So, here's the synopsis so far:

Round 1 - Eifi vs. Tosakinto - Battle goes to Eifi

Round 2 - Karakara vs. Kameiru - Battles goes to Kameiru

Third round. Satoshi always uses his Gousu, he must be saving it for last like he did last time. I was ready though. I used the same strategy. I saved my best Pokemon for last as well. Hitodemon, it's your turn. I let out my Pokemon and Satoshi reveals his as well. Gousu, just as I suspected. 

"Round three and the score is tied one to one!" The announcer summarizes. "The last battle is between Satoshi's Gousu and Kasumi's Hitodemon. Winner decides the tournament. Trainers at your ready… begin!"

"Hitodemon!" I call out, pointing towards Gousu. "Use your surf attack!"

Hitodemon twirls up in the air until it was a speck in the sky. Suddenly, gallons upon gallons of water come crashing down upon Gousu. It's definitely affected. Hitodemon comes soaring back down.

"Lick." 

Hitodemon was caught off-guard and was soon covered by Gousu's thick red tongue. It shivers all over and I couldn't help but worry if it was completely paralyzed. If so, I would be a pushover. Hitodemon luckily shakes it off after a while. Yokatta!

"Thunder!" I call.

Hitodemon spins and spins, finally sending out a huge jolt of electricity. Gousu gets hit. I found it a bit strange that Satoshi didn't even tell Gousu to try to defend itself. Also, the attacks were weakening Gousu, but not by much HP. This was one strong Pokemon. How could it be this stalwart and still not evolve? This Gousu should be at least a Gousuto by now. Possibly even a Gengaa. One like Hanako's.

"Kasumi-san," Satoshi calls. "I told you that you couldn't beat my Gousu. Deal with it."

"It's not over yet, Satoshi-kun." I reply.

"It will be." 

A lone cloud covers the sun and there seemed to be an eerie purple glow around Gousu.

"Nightshade." Satoshi commands.

Gousu's eyes widen to their fullest extent and it sticks out its enormous tongue. A bright flash of purple light erupts from all over the place and I again have to shield my eyes. A few people in the crowd shriek. Others 'Oo' and 'Aah'. When I open my eyes, Hitodemon was still standing. Not for long, however. It wavered on the spot and slowly fell backwards. The gem in its center blinked a few times before going completely dark. My shoulders sulk. It was all over. 

"Hitodemon. Return."

"The winner is Gousu! Satoshi wins the match! This tournament is over!" The announcer says triumphantly.

Satoshi returns Gousu and the crowd cheers. I walk over to him and hold out my hand.

"Congratulations. You are a really good trainer."

Satoshi shakes my hand. "Yeah, I know I am."

… pig-headed jerk…

Satoshi takes back his hand and coughs into it a few times before slowly walked uneasily out of the field house. Yes, it was all over. And I was still worried about him.

Later that night, I checked out another book from the library. It was on malnutrition. 

-------------

Japanese Romanji Translations!

-------------

Baka - Idiot

Daijobu - It's alright/Don't worry

Hai - Yes

Seppuku - (in case you didn't know…) it's a form of suicide where someone chops off your head for you

Mou - For goodness sake

Mukatsuku - [He/She] pisses me off!

Sugoi - Amazing

Domo Arigatou - Thank you very much

Sou, ne - (in this case) I guess you're right, huh?

Usou - You're lying!

Hontou ka - It's the truth

Wakatta - I get it/ I understand

Ikimashou - Let's go

Yosha - a term used to get the person pumped. Sort of like 'Alright!'

Yokatta - Thank goodness


	10. Stepping Stones

It's been a couple of days since the Pokemon Battle Tournament and is nearing a week. There is little to no chatter about the whole thing and it surprised me. Wouldn't they at least talk about the final battle? How incredibly creepy Gousu's power was? Not a word left my classmate's lips about Satoshi's skill nor my defeat. Maybe the whole tournament wasn't a good idea after all. Most of the school showed up as spectators, not as participants. I wonder how Nazumi-sensei will react when he finds out how much money we actually made.

Just as that thought entered my head, an announcement came over the P.A. system.

"Student Council Representatives Kasumi and Sae of homeroom 1-A, please report to the resource room. Kasumi and Sae of homeroom 1-A to the resource room."

I turn around and walk back the way I came, seeing I had passed the resource room a mere five minutes ago. On my way, I saw Sae-chan skipping down the hall towards me, book bag swinging in her right hand. She stops in front of me and smiles brightly.

"Good afternoon, Kasumi-chan," She says. "Ready to hear the reports?"

"I'm not quite sure, actually," I mumble. "I'm a bit worried."

"You worry too much," Sae-chan pats me hard on the shoulder. "Daijobu! Loosen up!"

She did have a point. I tend to worry too much. "You're right."

"Of course I am!"

The two of us begin to walk to the resource room together.

"Oh!" I suddenly recall. "How as your date with Souichiro-kun last night?"

"Eh, like a date," Sae-chan shrugs. "But he's such a sweetie. What about you? I haven't seen you talking to Satoshi-kun for a long time."

I could suddenly feel my pulse in my neck. "I just haven't seen him. I don't believe he was at school today."

"Maybe he's sick," Sae-chan says.

"Better not be," I reply.

"Why not?" Sae-chan asks. "Being sick at least once in your life is inevitable."

"But his system is fragile," I protest.

"Fragile? He's a normal human boy,"

"No, he's not," I say.

"What?"

Opps. "I mean that he's…special."

Sae-chan is silent for a while. "Kasumi-can, what kind or special?"

Her tone was impish.

"Everybody is special in their own way, Sae-chan," I laugh a tad nervously.

"Tokushu," Sae-chan repeats before elbowing me in the side. "Just don't tell Naoko-chan."

"I don't have a--,"

"Just don't tell Naoko-chan," Sae-chan says. "I don't know exactly what, but you and Satoshi-kun are sharing something."

I sigh. "Himitsu da."

"Himitsu?" Sae-chan asks.

"I can't tell you," I reply. "Gomen."

"It's okay, Kasumi-chan," Sae-chan says. "As long as it's not a matter of life or death."

Well, not completely. "Nope, it's not."

We reach the resource room and slide open the door. Nazumi-sensei was already inside, sitting at the main desk. There was a single paper in his hand and he wasn't necessarily smiling. We stand in front of him and wait. My worry returned when Nazumi-sensei placed the paper on the desk face down so we couldn't see the numbers.

"I'm glad I caught you two before you left," Nazumi-sensei says. "I have received the final numbers from our Fall Festival. Overall, your snack stand went well, Sae-san."

"Thank you, sir,"

"The tickets were definitely sold and the attendance was reasonable," Nazumi-sensei pauses, "but the sales weren't as high as the staff had hoped."

"How low were we?" I ask.

"That doesn't matter," He replies. "Our priorities now are set on the Spring Festival, and how we can get our profit up. An event that will attract the parents and grandparents."

"Please don't say a choir concert," I say, not trying to sound pleading.

"Not exactly, but that is what the older people seem to like," He sighs.

"How about a play?" Sae-chan says. "I'm sure that will bring in the grandparents. We certainly have a lot of theatrical talent in our school and a good selection of literary talent as well. Coming up with a script and a cast should be no problem."

Nazumi-sensei stares ahead at nothing for a while. "That doesn't sound half bad. I'll need to see the script before it's a one-hundred percent go."

"Of course!" Sae-chan smiles. "I already have a person in mind to ask for a script."

"All right," Nazumi-sensei nods. 

"You'll possibly have the script by the end of the next week, sir,"

"Good, the sooner the better," He agrees.

"I feel quite bad," I say. "It was, after all, my idea for the tournament. So, I volunteer to be part of the play."

"Good," Nazumi-sensei nods. "You'll be one of the actresses."

Actress? "I was thinking more of making the costumes, or help with props."

"You'll be an actress,"

"Hai, sensei," I sigh lightly.

*****

_"Maybe he's sick,"_…

After talking to Nazumi-sensei about the Spring Festival, Sae-chan and I were free to go home. That's where I am now. I didn't so much walk in the door when I wanted to go out again. I couldn't help it! I'm worried about Satoshi. What if he really is sick? Vampires already have a weak immune system, getting a cold or the flu would be a trip to Hell and back for him. If he doesn't get better, there is no 'and back'.

I have to go to Yousei Cemetery. I have to make sure he is okay. I need to see him. What if he's fatally ill? What if he's on that old futon, covered in blankets from fever? His mother would take care of him, wouldn't she? I'm…I'm going to go over anyway.

I throw down my schoolbag and go into the kitchen. I fill a kettle with water and put it on the stove to boil. If I'm going to visit Satoshi, I might as well have a small peace offering in case I bump into Hanako again. From digging around in Satoshi's room, I found countless bottles of Melon Soda and a few bags of Muscat Kisses. You have to really like melon to drink the soda. So, I'm going to make him my mother's Melon Barley Tea. A nice hot drink always brings me up with I'm sick. Hopefully, it will help Satoshi as well.

I mix a few Barley leaves into the melon juice and add a teaspoon of sugar, a pinch of lemongrass, and a hint of crushed cucumber. After that was well blended, I strain it to rid the concoction of huge, solid chunks. The kettle whistled when the water inside reached a rough 100 degrees Celsius. I pour that water into a large thermos and steam gathers to the ceiling. The mixture of juice and spices was poured in and the sugar made a loud hiss. The steamy fumes coming from the tea smelled heavenly to me.

The lid on the thermos snaps shut and I put my shoes back on to leave. I leap out the front door and through the open gate to the street. My feet lead me left, down towards the cemetery. The metal around the thermos keeps in the heat from the tea, but not completely. I wrap my hands around the circumference to warm them up. It felt extremely good on this chilly fall day. I didn't want winter to come ,but then again, the cemetery always looked quite beautiful with a blanket of pure white snow.

I reach the entrance gate to the Yousei Cemetery and just stand there. It looked so quiet, dark, dreary, and lonely. The wind scatters the newly fallen leaves and sends them in a twister halfway across the graveyard. The shrine was bleak. The polished wood looked gray and almost moldy. What happened to the beautiful simplicity and uncanny enigma? It now looked so plain and stark. A home reflects the owner.

I push open the gate and enter, closing it behind me. The ground was black with ashes where we had our fire a little over a week ago. The granite headstones slowly weathered away in the sudden howling breeze. The wind always picked up when I wa sin the cemetery. I didn't mind, for it carried Satoshi's aura and smelled of the Sandalwood in the shrine. However, it also had that distinct chill that makes you think you are being followed. It was Hanako's mark.

I slowly walk up the steps on the shrine and stand before the wood sliding door silently. Now that I was here, the nerves started to settle in. My gut twisted around itself. My throat became dry and scratchy and it burned like a fresh paper cut. I swallow a mouthful of saliva to moisten and knock on the door.

"Dareka ie hei masuka?" I call. I felt sort of stupid, asking such a question.

Nobody answered from inside. I couldn't hear a single footstep either. I waited a minute more before deciding that even if Satoshi was in fact home, he wasn't going to answer me. I set the thermos down outside the door and start to walk away. I was halfway to the gate when I heard the door slide open. 

I turn around. Satoshi was standing in the frame, looking down at the thermos, draped in the blanket from his bed. His sunglasses were a tad askew as if he had just put them on. His hair was untidy and flying in every direction across his forehead. He looked so tenuous just then, as well as adorable. Maybe it was the mother inside me that was drawn to the cuteness. It was like a tiny urge to take care of him. 

Satoshi bends over and picks up the thermos. When he takes off the lid, more steam wafts up and he smells it.

"Melon," He says, with a voice of a nail scrapping across wood.

"It's my mother's recipe," I reply. "I saw a lot of melon soda and candy in your house that one time, so I assumed you liked it. I was a little worried when you didn't show up for school today. Now that I see that you really are sick, I hope this makes you feel better."

Ah, I sounded like such a geek.

"Watashi no kiniiri," 

My knotted gut unbinds from hearing that. 

"Well, enjoy," I wave, intending to leave, but my feet wouldn't move well.

"You were worried?" Satoshi asks.

"Uh, yes," I stutter. 

Satoshi leaves the doorframe and walks down the shrine steps towards me. "Arigatou,"

"No problem," I say. "Just looking out for a friend."

Satoshi stops a few feet in front of me and I could see how pale he had gotten. All the black he had on make it look worse. Veins stuck out a sore violet under his skin and his posture was ineffectual. White-rimed chapped lips and a raspy breath. I hated seeing him like this..

"Satoshi-kun, if you don't mind me asking," I say. "When was the last time you drank someone's blood?"

Satoshi clears his throat and it sounded painful. "I try to avoid doing that. So, I can't remember."

I walk up to him and place a hand on his cheek. "But you're so sick."

"Then what do you suggest I do, huh?" Satoshi asks with a cocky tone.

I remove my hand and pull down my collar a little farther. "Here,"

Satoshi shakes his head. "No,"

He no sooner speaks then looses his balance almost faints. I catch him and slowly bring him down to his knees on the stone path. I sit in front of him, still holding my shirt down so it exposes my neck better. Satoshi coughs and looks down at the ground, refusing to meet my eye.

"Satoshi-kun,"

"If you want to help, get me a stray cat and I'll drink _its_ blood," Satoshi replies. 

"No," I say. 

"Why does it have to be you, Kasumi-san?" 

"Because," I reply. "When Hanako first took my blood and I asked you why you let her take yours before, you said that you cared about her too much to let her die. It's the same with me…"

"That still doesn't mean it has to be you," Satoshi says.

"Do you see anyone else around besides me?" I ask.

"No,"

"Please," My voice cracks a bit. "Satoshi-kun, I want you to get better so you can kick my ass again in a Pokemon battle, so we can argue about stupid things, hide secrets, do math homework,…"

"No,"

"Don't tell me you're not tempted," I say. "Even though you're half, you're still a vampire. They crave blood. They need it like mortals need water and air."

"I know that, damn it," Satoshi was getting irritated. "But I don't want to hurt you…"

"Don't worry about me," I reply. "Think of me as one of the stepping stones in life. You have to walk over it at least once to get across the river."

Satoshi slowly lifts his head and places his mouth on my neck. It felt like a kiss at first, but then I could feel him setting his sharp canines to the right of my pulse. He was hesitating.

"O-negai…," I whisper.

He wouldn't do it, but his teeth still tickled my neck.

"Aren't you the smallest bit afraid of death?" I ask softly.

His voice was muffled and when he had to move his lips, they grazed my skin. "Stop provoking me."

"Just do it," I say. "And it will all be over with soon."

It wasn't so much the pain as it was the sound of his teeth penetrating my flesh. My throat gagged and I tried to throw up, but stopped myself in time. A small moan escaped my mouth and I could feel Satoshi try to stop, but I place a hand on his back. We got this far, I'm not letting him flee and get worse. This feeling is almost indescribable. The sensation of having another suck out your blood from two open cuts. The other's tongue trying to lap up the extra droplets. I felt like crying. 

Satoshi stops drinking and pulls away from my neck. My vision was going a bit hazy, but I blinked a few times to get the fuzzy out. Satoshi gets to his feet slowly and helps me up as well. He leads me into the shrine where he gets some gauze and a bandage. It was sort of a reenactment of a little sister falling on the pavement and having her brother clean her up. Not a word was said between us. 

When Satoshi was finished patching me up, I get up and head towards the door.

"Matta ashita," Satoshi says very dimly.

"Suguni yo kunari," I reply and leave.

On my way out of the graveyard, I see Satoshi's mother, Hanako, standing in front of the gate. I hadn't seen her since the night she tried to drain me dry and she didn't look any different. The same Sakura print kimono and long brown hair. Her eyes had a certain glow to them, however. A light that shown with eerie ambiguity.

"Kobon wa," I say, voice a little hoarse.

"Onna," Hanako addresses. "Stay away from my son."

"What's so bad about me seeing him?" I ask.

She walks up to me and almost past me, stopping when we're shoulder to shoulder. "He's a hybrid, he neither belongs in the human world nor mine, but if he stays closer to the human world he's more likely to get hurt."

"You can't keep him sheltered like this forever," I say. 

"You shouldn't expose him,"

"How about you let him choose sometime?" I suggest. "I'd like to see what he says."

"You think he'll take your side?" Hanako asks.

"I'm not sure," I reply. "Like I said, I'd want to see what happens."

She vanishes into the shadows.

--------------------------

Japanese Romanji Translations

-----------------------------

Daijobu - It's alright (Don't worry)

Tokushu - Special

Himitsu (da) - (It's a) Secret

Gomen - Sorry

Hai, Sensei- Yes, teacher

Dareka ie hei masuka - Is anybody home?

Watashi no kiniiri - My favorite

Arigatou - Thank you

O-negai - Please/ I beg of you

Matta Ashita - See you tomorrow

Suguni you kunari - Get well soon

Kobon wa - Good evening

Onna - Girl/Woman


	11. Unpredictable Incapability

_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep…_

I woke up the next morning to the annoying sound of my alarm clock with a headache so great, it felt as if my skull was being sawed in half. I try to sit up, but fall back down to the softness of my pillow. My stomach was an empty cavern. It had no strength to growl at me, so I'm left with the feeling of a crater in my upper abdomen. I strain to turn my head but my neck was pierced with hot needles. My body was reacting much worse than it did with Hanako took my blood. Why is there such a difference with Satoshi? Sore wa itami-masu…

My eyes were on fire and a few tears finally came. I'm not sure how long I can keep this up! I need to go to school, but to be completely honest, I feel and probably look like shit. Make-up may cover the mark on my neck and lessen the intensity of the blackish-blue bags under my eyes, but it will not be able to conceal my weakened body. My attitude will reveal how tired and feeble I really am right now. Just buck up, Kasumi! Hang on for a while longer. I know I can do this if I try. Kami-sama, o-negai, watashi ni tsuyosa wo atae-masu.

Somehow, even against my personal laws of physics, I manage to get out of bed and get dressed. I brush my red mat of hair, put it in its usual ponytail, grab my make-up case, and do my best to beautify. Thank goodness tomorrow is a Saturday without school*. I could spend the whole day at home and relax. I don't have any plans with Sae-chan or Naoko-chan, and it's not like I need to see Satoshi. Maybe it is best we spend some time apart anyway. Satoshi has been like a drug to me lately. I need to go 'cold turkey'. 

I grab some mochi for breakfast and head out the door, eyes half open. I pictured myself with rotting green flesh and nails in my neck. A zombie. I imagine I looked a lot like it. Something has to cheer me up, but I don't quite see what will. Sae-chan might. She always seems to make me feel better.

I was about halfway to school when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It felt like a lead brick.

"Ohayou," It was Satoshi.

"Ohayou," I reply, voice low and dry.

Satoshi removes his hand and doesn't say anything else. I hadn't looked at him yet. I didn't want to. But I could feel his stare, burrowing into the side of my head and implanting itself in my brain to germinate. I wonder if he could see past the make-up and red eyes. But this felt just as good as it did bad. I did this for a good cause and will never regret it.

"How are you feeling?" I ask.

"Better,"

"I'm glad,"

"How about you?" He asks.

"Genki-desu," I reply.

Satoshi places the back of his hand on my cheek for a moment. "You feel cold."

"It's almost winter, of course skin will be cold to the touch," I sort of snap back. 

"Kasumi-san, how did you really feel about yesterday?" Satoshi asks. "Obligated?"

"Not at all," I say in a nicer tone. "I felt like I wanted to help you get better and that was the only way, correct?"

"Yes," Satoshi replies. "Unfortunately,"

"You don't like being what you are?" I ask, not wanting to say vampire too loud incase someone I knew was near by.

"I don't mind," Satoshi says. "I just want to take off these glasses more often."

"Then why don't you?" 

"Even though I'm only half, I'm still part vampire," Satoshi answers. "Vampires are weak against light. That's why I wear all black as well."

"Convenient that your hair is black too, ne?" I try to add some humor to this dismal conversation.

"My father had black hair," Satoshi says.

The newspaper article flashed into my head once more. "Satoshi-kun, how exactly did your father die?"

"I told you before, nobody really knows," Satoshi almost yells back at me. 

He did know. He just wasn't telling me. But I understood. 

We walked the rest of the way to school in silence. It felt strange being around Satoshi. When I first starting talking to him, he was just an ordinary guy. I learned his secret and things became tense. My heart began to pound harder a while after that and after the kiss, it slowed down again. Maybe my soul didn't connect and was giving up on him. Now, after he's taken my blood, things are awkward. I feel as if I can't look at him straight in the face…without seeing those atrociously sharp fangs and sorrowful, yet beautiful brown eyes. Hanako's words cut me deep yesterday, and I'm not sure why yet. I suppose it's because I'm afraid that Satoshi will choose to stay on his mother's side and stay an isolated half-vampire forever and never come into the light of a real relationship with humans. With me…

Satoshi and I remove our regular shoes in the shoe-locker room and put on the school designated ones. Just before I left, I wanted to tell Satoshi to have a nice day, but when I faced him, no words came to my mind. Everything went as blank as a cloudy, moon-less night. Black as night, this was the true Satoshi. He'll never have any light. All of his glimmer and glow is hidden underneath thick and miasmatic clouds. Clouds meant never to be penetrated. His mother was right. He belonged to neither side of the world. Vampires thought him unclean and humans thought him demonic. Would it truly be better if I stay away from Satoshi for good?

Satoshi sighs. "It was my mother."

What was he talking about? Before I got a chance to ask him, he turned and left to go to his homeroom. I should go to mine as well. I start walking and after a couple of minutes, his words clicked in my brain. His mother had killed his father. Why would she do that? Didn't Satoshi also say it was an accident? Or was that another lie? I don't think I can be sure about anything anymore.

I was almost to homeroom when my vision became suddenly blurry. I quickly lean against the windowsill and open the window for some fresh air. My stomach felt like a row boat in the middle of the ocean. I stick my head out the window, just in case.

"Kasumi-chan!" 

I bring my head in to face Sae-chan. "Ohayou…"

"You sound like you're coming out of anesthesia," Sae-chan says. "Doushita no?"

Sae-chan takes her finger and wipes it across my neck. When she holds it up for me to see, there's a mix of foundation and blood on the tip. Chi?! My wound must have opened up again. But how? Did I put too much strain on it?

"It's still bleeding?" I nervously ask stupidly.

"Kasumi-chan, it may be a secret between you two, but I'm starting to worry. We need to talk,"

*****

At lunch period, Sae-chan and I go to the roof to eat a private lunch and chat. We both felt bad leaving Naoko-chan out, but I didn't feel comfortable telling her yet. Naoko-chan still has secret feelings for Satoshi, and I don't want to ruin the potential by getting in the middle.

"Okay!" Sae-chan sits down directly across from me. "From the beginning, please."

"Satoshi-kun," I stutter, "is half human, half vampire."

Sae-chan drops her chopsticks. "That might explain all the black."

"The first mark on my neck was from Hanako, Satoshi's vampire mother. Satoshi was the one who stopped her from draining me dry. We sort of became friends after that, but I think I did something wrong," the kiss came to mind. "Then he fell ill because he wasn't getting enough nutrients from typical food. That and vampires have a naturally weak immune system."

"That doesn't explain the mark on your neck now," Sae-chan says.

"I went to see him yesterday after school and let him take my blood," I reply quietly.

"Why?" Sae-chan exclaims.

"It was the only way he could get better! He needed more nutrients," I groan.

"Kasumi-chan, you could have died if he took too much!"

"He would have died if I didn't let him!" I reply. "And I trusted Satoshi-kun. He said he tries to avoid taking others' blood whenever he can."

"Maybe to get close to yours!" Sae-chan says. "Did you ever think about his real intensions in your relationship? I don't want to make it sound too manipulative, but maybe he was being nice with you so you'd let him take your blood if he needed it. He may be half, but he's still a vampire! They crave blood by nature."

I…never looked at it that way before. What if Sae-chan is right? Satoshi-kun might have used me. It sounds so weird; not right. He would never do that, but nature, to be blunt, is unpredictable. Deer lose their antlers in the late fall, birds fly south for the winter, tulips bloom in spring, and vampires necessitate blood. However, there's always a buck who gets shot for its venison, a duck is always left behind, a flower bud is eaten by a rabbit, a vampire still needs blood. I was stupid to think Satoshi would be different because she's half human. Like I've said, Satoshi said, and even Sae-chan said, 'he may be half, but he's still a vampire'.

The wind blows by and I try to pick up that Sandalwood scent, but it wasn't there. Maybe what my heart was feeling this whole time wasn't love, nor infatuation. I believe it was just excitement at the thought of a guy accepting me for who I was: a red-head water mater who enjoys math. Now that I look at the full picture, Satoshi wouldn't want a goody-good girl like me who's quick to fall.

"Kasumi-chan?" Sae-chan waves a hand in front of my face. "You're spacing out. I'm sorry if what I said upset you."

"No, it…made me think," I reply. 

Sae-chan scoots around to sit next to me and wraps her arms around my upper torso in a sideways hug. "It's okay, Kasumi-chan. You and Satoshi-kun can go on having your little secret. I won't breath a word to anybody."

"Arigatou…demo…" 

"What is it?" Sae-chan asks.

"I think I should spend some time away from him so I don't end up finding out you're one-hundred percent correct at the worst time," I say.

Sae-chan smiles at me. "Ai wa itami-masu."

"I never said I loved him!" I reply.

"I never said you did either, Kasumi-chan," Sae-chan nods her head. "I was just telling you that because you may find out later that you actually do."

"And telling me that it will hurt makes me feel better…how?" 

"Well, I thought I'd distribute my advice equally between you and Naoko-chan, so…" Sae-chan fiddles with her thumbs.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask. Sae-chan was starting to look deceitfully innocent. 

Sae-chan says. "Naoko-chan came up to me yesterday after school asking me for advice on how to tell Satoshi-kun how she really felt about him. She said she was going to tell him today."

"When?" I was getting defensive for some reason.

"She told me she'd break the news whenever she could get him alone," Sae-chan reports. 

"He's always alone at lunch," I say more to myself than to Sae-chan. 

I reach into my pocket and pull out a poke' ball.

"Hanekko!" 

My joyous pink blob floats out with a smile.

"Hanekko, fly around campus and see if you can spot either Satoshi-kun or Naoko-chan. Please?" I ask politely.

It coos and flies off over the roof railing and towards the outskirts of school grounds. Not that I was trying to stop Naoko-chan from telling Satoshi-kun how she really felt about him, I just wanted to know if she'd done it yet. So I can knock some sense into that woman! No, I didn't just think that. Naoko-chan is my friend and I'll support her through what she does, but…Satoshi-kun…

"Ai wa itami-masu," Sae-chan repeats in a happy tone.

"Meihaku ni…," I say through grit teeth.

"But it's good that you're chasing it anyways," Sae-chan says. "It's admirable."

"I never said I loved him!" 

"Whatever you say, Kasumi-chan," Sae-chan smiles. "Chotto matte, if you got bitten by Satoshi and Hanako, doesn't that make you a vampire now?"

"Hmm?" My aggressiveness wears off slightly. "I never thought of that, but isn't that just a rumor about being bit by a vampire?"

"I wouldn't know," Sae-chan shrugs. "I have never been bitten."

That scared me a little. "I'm sure it's not true…"

Hanneko comes back up to me and points towards the grove of trees just before the dodge ball courts. I nod at Sae-chan and she follows me down the stairs from the roof to the main floor and out the front door. The grass was getting covered with dew every morning for a few days now, and once run over, the water collects on your ankles and moistens your socks. When I reached the grove, I see Satoshi standing in the middle, standing completely calm, doing nothing. Naoko-chan wasn't there.

"Maybe she's scared," Sae-chan whispers next to me.

"Or she just hasn't reached him yet," I suggest.

"Then why don't you go and tell him instead," Sae-chan smiles.

"That Naoko-chan likes him?"

"No, that you do," Sae-chan corrects.

"I don't,"

"Tashika…," Sae-chan mutters to herself.

"He's not my type," I reply. 

"Hinin…," Sae-chan mutters again.

I sigh. "I'm going to talk to him anyway. Maybe he'll bring Naoko-chan up first…if she's already talked to her, that is."

"Okay, okay," Sae-chan nods. "I'll just wait here."

I walk farther into the grove towards Satoshi. He knew I was coming but didn't move an inch from where he was standing. Even though I've been through so much with him, I still felt nervous approaching him. All that Sae-chan said earlier didn't leave my mind. How he may have used my hospitality to get to my blood. How being bit by him may turn me into a vampire. But, Hanako bit me a long time ago, and she's full vampire, and I haven't transformed yet. I don't believe I should worry about it too much. 

"Kasumi-san," Satoshi says when I'm about five feet away from him. "Do I frighten you?"

I was a bit taken aback. "No,"

"Then why are you shaking?" Satoshi asks. His voice was airy and desolate.

"It's a tad chilly, don't you think?"

"Tell me, how much do your friends influence you?" Satoshi steps closer.

"I don't quite understand where this is going," I say, honestly.

"Do they impact your decisions? Is their opinion always higher than your own?"

I swallow a bit hard. "I do respect my friends and their opinions, but I do think for myself."

"Naoko-can wa asai…," Satoshi says softly. 

"What makes you say that?" I ask.

"She told me a few minutes ago, that she had feelings for me,"

My heart swells painfully three-fold. "I see…"

"Then," Satoshi continues, "she asked me how I felt about her."

Oh, crap…

"You know who I really am, Kasumi-san. I am by no means a people person or have the capability to love sincerely," Satoshi says. "So, I told her the truth. I said I barely knew her and she was a fool to think she cared for me."

Poor Naoko-chan. This was what I wanted to prevent…that and keep him for myself. Wait, did I just think that? Hello, I'm Kasumi, and I'm continuing every single day to dig myself a deeper hole to writhe in. I have a crush on a half-vampire Pokemon master who just recently had my friend confess her feelings to only to be rejected and who says he's incapable to love. 

I just stand there and don't reply.

"However," Satoshi goes on, "it's not her fault. I felt sorry for having to tell her the blunt truth. She shouldn't be dragged into my life."

Is he trying to say that if he weren't half-vampire he would have accepted Naoko-chan's feelings? That punched a hole in my swollen heart. Maybe I was too late. I should have gotten to him first. Or…I should have never fallen in love with him to begin with. It was just going to be a dead-end anyway. However, just maybe, there could have been something. It didn't matter how small that something was, as long as it was mine and his for that short period of time. That one kiss I got from him suddenly felt like a kiss good-bye.

I give him a disoriented smile. "Uh, sorry to bother you then."

"You could never be a bother," Satoshi replies. "You just suck at Pokemon battling."

Was he trying to ease the tension or just teasing me?!? "Yeah, whatever…"

I turn to leave.

"Kasumi-san,"

"What?"

"If you see Naoko-chan again today, tell her I'm sorry," Satoshi says.

My distended heart inflates again, breaking a rib or two. "Mochiron."

I walk out of that spawn-of-hell grove and toward the spot where Sae-chan was waiting. When I reach her, she doesn't say a thing. The expression on her face pleasantly was comforting to the one on my own. I rest my head on her shoulder and she pats my back.

"Watashi wa…haisha da…," I whimper. "Naoko-chan wa shousha da."

"It's not for certain, Kasumi-chan," Sae-chan comforts. "I'm sure if you talk things out with Naoko-chan, everything can be understood better."

"He cares about her, but doesn't want to drag her into his life," I say. "I think that's perfectly understandable."

"Kasumi-chan, you're already in his life. Doesn't that make you a winner too?" Sae-chan asks.

"No, that makes me an understudy,"

"Maybe," Sae-chan says, "he had feelings for Naoko-chan, but told her no because he had stronger feelings for someone different."

"Don't get my hopes up, please," I request.

"We'll just see what times has to say," Sae-chan says.

"I feel…so torn," I mutter. "And there is no reason behind it."

"There is little to no reason for most everything," Sae-chan replies. "But we did learn something from all of this, didn't we?"

"What is that?" I ask.

"Vampires are weird," Sae-chan sticks out her tongue. "I'm glad Souchiro is a normal guy."

__

---------------------

Japanese Romanji Translations

----------------------

* : It's normal for schools in Japan to have school issued on Saturdays

Sore wa itami-masu - It hurts…

Kami-sama, o-negai, watashi ni tsuyosa wo atae-masu. - God, please/I beg of you, give me strength

Ohayou - Good Morning

Genki-desu - I'm fine

Doushita no - What's the matter?/ What's wrong?

Chi - Blood

Arigatou - Thank you

Demo - But/However

Ai wa itami-masu - Love hurts

Meihaku ni - Obviously

Chotto Matte - Wait a minute/ Wait a second 

Tashika… - Sure…(with sarcasm, of course)

Hinin - Repudiation/Denial

Naoko-chan wa asai - Naoko-chan is shallow

Mochiron - Of course

Watashi wa…haisha da… - I'm…the loser…

Naoko-chan wa shousha da - Naoko-chan is…the winner…


	12. Rice Crackers and Rumors

Saturdays without school are a blessing from God, no doubt. Complete solitude from the outside world and silence worthy of an Egyptian tomb. However, it did get a little boring after a while, and the silence could freak you out if you let it get to you. All in all, I'm sure that this Saturday off will help me out mentally. Everything lately has just been too much. I'm not used to being so girly. I usually could care less about men, but Satoshi has been different. A day off from the world will do me good.

I was just getting comfy on the couch with a hot bowl of instant Ramen when the phone rang. I get off my lazy butt to go answer it.

"Moshi moshi," 

"Ohayou gozaimasu!" It was Sae-chan.

"Ohayou," I reply. "How are you?"

"I'm just fine, I was calling to see how you were doing," Sae-chan says.

"I'm fine,"

"Great! Because there's something else I need to talk to you about as well," Sae-chan continues.

"And what might that be?" I ask.

"You see, I talked to Noriko-chan, she's in my English 1 class, and she has the script all set for the Spring Festival Play! Isn't that wonderful?" Sae-chan coos.

"I suppose so," I was still a bit agitated that I was to be an actress.

"Anyways, I was wondering if I could possibly come over to discuss it with you?" Sae-chan asks, with a childlike nervousness. "I know that Nazumi-sensei wanted you to play a role in it and I think I know the perfect one for you. I just need to get your approval."

"It's Noriko-chan's script, shouldn't she say who plays who?"

"She said it was up to me!" Sae-chan giggles.

I sigh lightly. "You can come over."

"Yoroshii!" Sae-chan delights. "Watashi wa suguni owari mashou!"

She hangs up and so do I. I wasn't necessarily excited at the fact of having company today, but what the heck. I put my Ramen into a Tupperware bowl and into the refrigerator for later. I put a kettle of water on the stove to boil so the tea would be ready by the time Sae-chan got here. I was standing in the kitchen doing nothing when I realized I still had my pajamas on. I panicked for a moment, but then knew that Sae-chan probably wouldn't mind. 

Once the kettle whistled, I put it on a tray along with the sugar bowl and cream pitcher and a basket of crackers. Those were to go on the coffee table in the living room. Sae-chan knew I wasn't a particularly wonderful host, but it isn't like you have to spruce things up for a friend coming over to discuss a play over a cup of tea.

The play worried me. It sat in the back of my mind and munched away at it like a family size package of Maruhiko Umai*. However delicious those are, I wish for my brain not to be eaten up in the same way. I'm not much of a person when it comes to a stage. There's that saying from that Old English guy--I think his name was Shakespeare--_The whole world's a stage. _Well, it may have been for them, but definitely not for me. Whatever it was about the whole concept of acting, I didn't like. The lights, the lines, the audience staring at you, the pressure. Nope, I'm not meant to be an actress.

The doorbell rings. I knew it was Sae-chan.

"Come on in. The doors open," I call.

I go into the entry hall to welcome her but don't see Sae-chan standing by the door. It was Satoshi. I feel a rush of redness fill my face. My pajamas!

"I'm sorry," Satoshi says, but doesn't sound like he is. "I must not be the person you're excepting."

"Uh, no," 

"I just needed to tell you something, that's all," Satoshi continues.

A knock came on the door and Sae-chan opens it a crack before hitting Satoshi in the back. 

"Ooh!" Sae-chan puts a hand over me mouth after peaking her head inside. "I'm sorry."

"Come on in, Sae-chan," I say, trying to rid my face of pink.

"I knew I was interrupting something," Satoshi bows his head slightly for a good-bye. "Kasumi-san, if you could come by my place later today, I'd really appreciate that. I need to talk to you about something important."

I felt my eyebrow twitch. "Of course I will. See you then, Satoshi-kun."

"Sorry about coming over without notice," Satoshi bows his head again and leaves.

Sae-chan looks at the closed door and then over to me. "That was a little weird, I'll say."

"I will too,"

Sae-chan takes off her shoes and puts on the slippers. "Pajamas all day, Kasumi-chan?"

"Don't remind me," I start to walk into the living room.

"Thanks for letting me come over again," Sae-chan says. "I haven't been over in so long it seems! The last time was when I got my sweet little Muchuuru."

"What happened to the simplicity of those days? Where one could just train Pokemon as a hobby and battle for fun," I ramble nonsense. "The whole idea for the Tournament got me into this mess to begin with."

"Finding out Satoshi-kun's secret was a mess?"

"Of course it was," I plop down on the couch. "Now about the play?"

"Oh, yes!" Sae-chan reaches into her bag and pulls out a thick and healthy script. "Noriko-chan is pure genius if you ask me. The world she created is absolutely extraordinary."

"What's the title?" I ask.

"Ki no Sasayaki,"

"Is there a summary so we don't have to read the whole thing?"

"Noriko-chan gave me the summed up version after school yesterday," Sae-chan reports. "It's about a small village next to a forest. The village suffers under severe weather conditions due to the Mori no Otome, that will be you."

"Wait? My character is some Mori no Otome?" I sit up straighter and Sae-chan sits down next to me to flip through some of the lines.

"Yes, she's a goddess that has power over the elements," Sae-chan says. "She lives in the forest, of course, in a glade with a whole bunch of Pokemon servants."

"Pokemon servants?"

"I know that sounds a tad drastic, but the way Noriko-chan explained it, it will work out perfectly," Sae-chan says. "You'll get to talk with her once we start rehearsal"

"Okay, and what does she have to do with the village?" I ask.

"Since she has power over the elements, as I said before, she can control the climate and weather and rain, etcetera. She's the one who uses Mother Nature to attack the village. The village, you see, in the Meiji Era after the revolution is trying to recover, so it's building new houses for the increasing population. For new houses, they need trees, so they're cutting down the ones in the forest," Sae-chan flips to a certain page and points to a narrated paragraph. "See?"

"Okay, it doesn't sound too bad," I read through some of my lines. "I won't have to wear any goofy costume, will I?"

Sae-chan laughs for a moment. "The thing is, the costumes don't really fit the Meiji era, but we'll have to deal with it. We're low on budget so we're just reusing the ones we had for a play a few years ago."

"Which Pokemon servants do I get?" I ask, excited about that part only.

"Noriko-chan said she wanted mainly grass-type, since the setting is near a forest," Sae-chan replies. "However, the glade was supposed to have a pond, so you can have some water-type in there if you want. I was hoping to add a Odoshishi, for more realistic feel."

"That would be cool," I say. "Who else is going to be in this play?"

"I don't know yet," Sae-chan ponders. "I personally don't want to act, but maybe I can be the narrator. We still need a lighting crew, though."

"That should be easy. Our Audio/Visual Club is huge,"

Sae-chan snickers. "One more thing. Noriko-chan wants Satoshi-kun to play this certain part. I'm not sure why, though, because I've read the lines and it doesn't particularly reflect his personality."

"Every girl has their eyes on Satoshi-kun it seems," I mutter under my breath.

"I don't," Sae-chan must have heard me. "He's so volatile. And black may be his color, but he's on the brink of over-doing it."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Sae-chan, you say that even when you know why he wears black all the time."

Sae-chan shrugs. "If I were part vampire, I wouldn't want to sit around looking depressed all the time. I'd spruce life up a bit. Maybe wear some dark blues for a changed. It's not like I'm asking the kid to walk around in a neon pink pinstripe suit."

That image was even more amusing. 

Sae-chan laughs too. "That would be a great. We should get him into a game of 'Shinjitsu matawa kiken'."

We sit in my living room for half the afternoon munching on crackers and talking about nothing in particular. That is the joy of 'girl-talk'. No matter what subject you arrive at, you can joke and laugh about it with no hard feelings. I had missed talking to my friends like this. It made the world seem elementary at the moment. 

Once the basket of crackers was reduced to a few scattered crumbs, Sae-chan reminds me that Satoshi-kun asked me to stop by the cemetery to talk. I didn't want to go, but I knew I must. For one, it was the polite thing to do since he personally asked for me to meet up with him. Secondary, he said it was something important. So, I quickly run upstairs and change into a simple pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. Sae-chan requested to go with me and I couldn't refuse her company. 

We leave the house and head down the street. The weather was getting drearier as the minutes past. It wasn't windy for once, which felt sort of weird. However, the gray sky and creaking trees made up for the image of transition from fall to winter. Nobody was outside, even though it was Saturday. It felt we were suddenly in one of those spooky towns from a movie, where a mass murder is just around the corner and isn't a big surprise to anybody. 

Yousei Cemetery looked the same when we got there. Sae-chan cowered behind me for some unknown reason. I was used to this place, but maybe the concept of a graveyard still freaked her out. A good three dozen dead bodies buried six feet under the soil marked with a block of stone. Yes, now that I think about it, a graveyard is pretty nerve-racking.

I open the gate and suddenly feel my shadow disappear. I turn around to see Sae-chan hiding behind the brick wall.

"You go on ahead, I'll wait for you here," She says. "Satoshi-kun only asked for you, anyways."

I suppose she was right. "Okay, I'll be out as soon as I can."

I continue my way into the cemetery and stop halfway to the shrine. Satoshi usually shows up on his own, you don't have to go looking for him. Sure enough, he walked out from behind a neighboring tree as soon as I stopped walking. It's like he waits for something to come when it's not always definite something will. 

"You came," Satoshi murmurs.

"I promised I would," I try to give him a nice smile. Brighten the mood.

Satoshi shrugs one shoulder. "I needed to prepare you for something, that's all."

Prepare? "What is it?"

"I knew I couldn't hide it from you forever, and I'm sure you've heard the rumor in those books you're reading," Satoshi says. He knows I'm reading up on vampires? 

"Rumor?" I question.

"Let me ask you something first," Satoshi requests. "Have you been feeling any different lately?"

"Different? How so?" 

"Nai, mattaku anata jishin…," Satoshi mutters.

"I've felt fine," I reply, not sure where he was trying to go with this question. 

Satoshi sighs. "Okay, but just so you know what you're going to expect, please listen to what I have to say. Take it seriously."

"All right," I say a little hesitantly. 

The tone of Satoshi's voice is that of one I've never heard before. Such a mix of emotion. Sorrow, deceit, fidelity, confusion, sincerity, scorn, gravity. It made me want to listen to him. It was drawing me in, entrancing me in the drone. 

"I know that when I was sick, it was necessary for me to get blood," Satoshi begins. "However, I was not in my right mind and I took yours without thinking of the consequences. You see, when Hanako first bit you, she didn't have enough time for her saliva to get into your blood stream."

Hearing it that way wanted to make me vomit.

"So, you weren't effected by her," Satoshi continues. "But when I bit you, I'm almost certain something was exchanged." 

I didn't want to laugh, but it sounded as if I was being told I had an STD.

"Since my genes are only half vampire related, it will probably take longer for you to wake," Satoshi says. "I'm not sure when."

I was trying to read through my books one more time in my head to try to understand what Satoshi was trying to tell me. 

"I don't understand, Satoshi-kun,"

Satoshi sighs and hangs his head for a moment before facing me again. "When a mortal is bitten by a vampire, they…change."

"Henkei?" I ask, worry rising in my voice.

Satoshi nods. "That's a better term for it."

Suddenly, a certain paragraph I read in _Night Walkers_ popped into my head: 

_The first few days after coming out of a vampiric coma are especially difficult for a vampire. A newly transformed vampire awakens disoriented, its judgment clouded by competing impulses and memories of its previous life. But all those are drowned out by a fierce, intense desire for blood. This urge for blood eventually snaps a vampire into focus, and it sets about finding a way to fill that urge. _

Then, Sae-chan's statement from yesterday: "Chotto matte, if you got bitten by Satoshi and Hanako, doesn't that make you a vampire now?"

I was…to become a vampire myself now? I stood there in shock, not able to blink my eyes, letting the desiccated fall air dry them out. What was going to happen to me? Will I forget everything? My friends, my family, my Pokemon! My precious water Pokemon! Hitodemon, Kameiru, Kodakku, Tosakinto. I'm scared.

"Kasumi-san," Satoshi breaks my trance. "You will eventually become one of us."

I wanted to cry. I didn't want to believe it. It was just a rumor. 

I start shaking my head. "No. No, no."

Satoshi starts to walk closer. "There is a way to speed up the process, if you want to get it over with."

"No, no!"

Satoshi opens his mouth and stabs his thumb with one of his fangs. He holds it out, blood running down rich and dark. A bubble forms at the opening of the cut, swells, then releases more blood. I stared at it, still hazy in the head and not wanting to understand anything.

"Are you tempted?" Satoshi asks.

Before I could even contemplate an answer, I run out of Yousei Cemetery, not even bothering to close the gate behind me. Sae-chan was still waiting for me there and she quickly pulls me into a hug. I'm not sure if she heard anything, but it was comforting to know she cared.

"What's wrong, Kasumi-chan? Please tell me," Sae-chan says.

"Tadashi katta," Was all I could find.

"About what?" Sae-chan asks.

I didn't want to talk about it. I pull away from her embrace and take a deep breath. "Let's just go back to my place."

"Okay," Sae-chan agrees. "We'll just relax."

My mind was blank and buzzing at the same time. A swirling mass of nothingness. Was Satoshi just pulling a prank on me or telling me the truth? He asked for me to take it seriously, so was he serious as well? It was all too confusing. I didn't want to believe it, even when it was so believable. How could something so supernatural be happening in this quiet town? 

A sudden gust of wind swept by, sending thousands of dead leaves our way. We lift our arms to shield our faces, but Sae-chan cries out for a second, right before it dies down. 

"What happened?" I ask.

"There must have been a stick in that or something. It scrapped my face," Sae-chan points to her cheek where there was a thin red line. A trickle of blood started to flow from the cut and my eyes were fixed once more. I quickly shake my head and walk away, as fast as I could. Sae-chan followed, and I didn't mind, but I couldn't look at her face. 

_"Have you been feeling any different lately?"_

Shimatta!! When was this all going to end?!

-------------------------

Japanese Romanji Translations

-------------------------

Moshi Moshi - Hello (only for when you answer the phone)

Ohayou [Gozaimasu] - Good Morning (the gozaimasu only makes it more formal)

Yoroshii! - Okay!

Watashi wa suguni owari mashou! - I'll be over soon!

*Maruhiko Umai * - A famous brand of rice crackers (very good ^_^)

Ki no Sasayaki - Whispers of the Trees

Mori no Otome- Forest Maiden (Maiden of the Forest, whichever one you prefer)

Shinjitsu matawa kiken - A game similar to our Truth or Dare

Nai, mattaku anata jishin - Not quite yourself

Henkei - Transform

Chotto Matte - Wait a minute/second

Takashi katta - You were right

Shimatta - Shit/Damn it! (swearing on a high degree)

__


	13. A Bitter Beginning of Winter

"I'm glad you all showed up today, even though it wasn't a requirement," Noriko-chan announces once all of the students sat down. "This Spring Festival will be great if I have all of your cooperation. It won't be easy, that's for sure, since we're working on a low budget, but we'll still have fun!"

I was sitting in the auditorium with Sae-chan and a couple of other students listening to Noriko-chan's little speech. It was the first day of rehearsal for the Spring Festival play and she was obviously excited to see her script acted out. I wasn't nearly as ecstatic as her, I can assure you. Everybody knows my feelings toward acting, so I shouldn't have to repeat myself. The only thing I'm looking forward to is the whole Pokemon Servants idea. Sae-chan was sitting next to me and almost bouncing up and down in her chair. She's always happy.

"Now," Noriko-chan continues, "I have most of the characters picked out, and I hope you all agree with my choices. There are plenty of townspeople in this play, so you'll surely all get a part. No worries about that."

"What if we don't want to be in it at all?" a boy asks.

"Then why did you bother to show up? Well, in that case, I'm sorry," Noriko-chan apologizes sarcastically. "There aren't any huge parts in this play, so it's not like you have to memorize a two-hundred page book."

"Noriko-chan is a sweetie," Sae-chan whispers to me. "But if you get her irritated, she can be like a dragon."

"I guess that means I can't bribe her into giving me a smaller part," I say.

"Nope, probably not," Sae-chan shakes her head.

I sigh.

"Anyways," Noriko-chan puts on a smile. "Kasumi-chan, I'd like you to play Mori no Otome."

A lot of people whispered between themselves and I just sat there, in some artificial shock. I knew that I was going to get the part, but actually hearing Noriko-chan assign it, it felt as if a rock was being dropped into my stomach. I could feel the lights shining on me now and a thousand pairs of eyes staring. The dreaded hoosegow that is also known as a stage.

"Uh, Hai," I stand up to let her know I heard her. "Arigatou gozaimasu…"

Noriko-chan giggles to herself. "You're perfect for the part. You have that mysterious aura about you that just screams Mori no Otome to me!"

Yup, she was a writer. They're all cracked up like that.

I sit back down and Sae-chan taps me on the shoulder.

"Are you still okay with this?" She asks.

"I'll be fine, as long as I stay concentrated on it," I reply. "It shouldn't be too bad, and I should try something new for once instead of staying in my little conservative shell."

"That's a nice way to look at it," Sae-chan says. "But I was sort of asking if you were okay about working with Satoshi-kun again. You know he's going to be assigned one of the other main roles in the play. Noriko-chan is determined."

I had forgotten about that. "Well, that should be fine. It'll be for school, so it's not like we have to meet outside of it to practice."

"I suppose you're right," Sae-chan nods. "Though, whenever I mention his name, you go pale. What happened that one day in the cemetery?"

It's been a little over a week since that happened. I feel a bit guilty not telling Sae-chan bout it, but you can't blame me! I couldn't tell her that I was to transform into a vampire in a matter of time. Nobody knows when it will be and I don't want to put her in danger. Then, maybe I should tell her. As a warning. End all friendships before I change, so none of them are at risk? At risk of what? Maybe I can be the first vampire who doesn't have to take blood. I'm a healthy person, I can eat more greens and take more vitamins. But still, something deep down inside me will yearn for blood, I know it. For that, I am afraid.

"Kasumi-chan?"

I shake my head. "Sorry, Sae-chan. I spaced out. Um, I'll tell you later. Just not now."

"Okay," Sae-chan says quietly.

The rest of the meeting went by remotely fast. Noriko-chan just had to assign the rest of the cast and crew. Sae-chan was to work in costumes since the ones we had access to were quite battered. To my disgust, Ryu was assigned as head of the lighting crew. I stuck out my tongue behind his back. He still made my blood boil. If he was jealous of me being friends with Satoshi, he could have just said something! However, if he wanted to be friends, he'd have to shape up a bit. Calling me some run-out-of-the-home slut. _Mukatsuku!_

Even though Noriko-chan was apparently indomitable to have Satoshi play one of her characters, he did not show up at the gathering. I wasn't totally surprised that he didn't. He wasn't a people person and was definitely not one to volunteer for school events. That part was obvious. I just wasn't sure if he'd accept the part when Noriko-chan asks him to play it. One part of me wants him to take the role. That way, we might be able to have more of a normal run-in relationship. 

Yori shizen…hyoujun…

Plus, I get Pokemon Servants! Maybe this play won't be so bad after all. 

*****

Winter has finally settled in. Nearly all the leaves have fallen off of the trees, the wind is as icy as a arctic water, and the sky is a dingy gray six days out of the week. Who knows if we'll get snow, but it wouldn't hurt. At least it would make the scenery more appealing than the dull, damp pavement. Every department store is starting to hang paper snowflakes and flashing lights, cheesy aluminum Christmas tress and adorable knit sweaters for your Pokemon. 

One day in early December, Naoko-chan came up to me after school was out. She had this lonesome look on her face that reminded me of a lost kitten. I truly hadn't spoken with Naoko-chan for almost a month. Just having her be there made me feel this odd pull in my throat. I had missed her.

"Kasumi-chan," Naoko-chan smiles. "Are you busy tonight?"

"No, not at all," I reply. 

"Would you mind going to the 'Jouki de Yume Noyou' with me?" She asks. "I already asked Sae-chan to go and she said she had to visit relatives."

"Sounds like fun," I say. "I haven't been there in a long time."

Naoko-chan hugs herself. "It will taste good with this colder weather."

"For sure!" I smile.

We start to walk together and don't say much. The only words that lingered where those of school, homework, and a little of family. I didn't have much to say on that part, seeing that both my parents vacation like Americans and my sisters have been out of the house for almost two years now. I naturally, for some reason, feel more comfortable around Sae-chan, but having Naoko-chan around again made me happy. It felt like we'd disowned each other over the past few weeks, letting one boy get in our way. We both knew that was the problem, but never discussed it. I have a strong intuition that that is why we're stopping by the café.

We enter Jouki de Yume Noyou and have a seat right by the window. This was the only café around that actually had wait-staff. A young girl came to our table and took our order, and was rather cheerful about it. I suppose the cafés are just getting into season now. I requested a caramel latte with some walnut biscotti while Naoko-chan got a soy latte with raspberry and almond syrup. 

"I heard you're going to be in the play," Naoko-chan says.

"Yeah," I groan. "It's not like I absolutely wanted to. I sort of volunteered, but Nazumi-sensei backed it up too much."

Naoko-chan grins. "I would have volunteered myself, but I don't have a pretty face like all of the other girls."

"You're just fine, Naoko-chan," I say. "Plus, there are lots of parts in the play. Noriko-chan may need more people to fill them in. You know, townspeople and such."

"Doesn't sound too bad, but acting isn't really my thing," Naoko-chan replies. "Don't worry, though! I'll be there opening night to cheer you on."

I grimace slightly. "By all means, you can come see it, but the cheering isn't necessary."

"But you're one of the main roles, Kasumi-chan! Mori no Otome,"

"I never said I wanted to be some forest maiden," I sigh again. 

The waitress comes to our table with two oversized cups. She sets one each in front of us and smiles with: Please enjoy. Naoko-chan and I both instinctively dip our fingers into the mountain of whipped cream on the top and lick it off. My biscotti starts to soften once I set it inside the piping hot latte. The smell coming from both of our cups was divine. The mixture of freshly ground coffee beans and naturally flavored syrup. I gently remove my biscotti and take a bite. It crumbles onto my tongue and the small amount of coffee it detained filled in the corners of my mouth. It all smelled and tasted so wonderful on this cold, dreary December afternoon.

"Kasumi-chan? There's something else I wanted to talk with you about," Naoko-chan says after a while.

I had expected this. "Go on,"

"Satoshi-kun," Naoko-chan begins. "I told him about a week and a half ago how I really felt about him. I'm sorry."

The only part I was taken aback by was the apology. "It's perfectly all right that you told him and everything, but why are you apologizing to me?"

"I knew that you felt the same way about him, and yet I tried to sneak in first," Naoko-chan says.

"Uh," I mumble, uncertain if I should be happy that she's giving me the green light or if I should try and persuade her that he was and still is hers for the taking. "Well, you had your eyes on him first, I just happen to pop into the scene later."

Such an odd way of admitting how I feel about Satoshi. I wasn't sure if this feeling was of shame or reticent glee. I should be hitting myself on the head. Naoko-chan was sitting there, staring into her raspberry-almond latte, looking lost for words. I didn't know what to say to her next and I had a feeling she wasn't going to reply to what I said earlier. 

I clear my throat. "I should be apologizing, Naoko-chan, not you."

"Why?"

"We let a stupid man get in the way of our friendship. Granted, he is quite the looker,"

Naoko-chan giggles. "I'm sorry I got so mad at you when you came to school with that hickey."

"For the last time, it wasn't a hickey!" I groan.

Naoko-chan winks. "Whatever you say."

"I'll never get you nor Sae-chan to believe me," I take a sip of my latte, eyes drooping. Well, Sae-chan already knew what the mark on my neck was, but I don't think telling Naoko-chan the full truth right now was a good idea. She has a fragile mind at times.

"What ever happened between you and Ryu?" Naoko-chan asks softly, as if he was in the booth next to us.

I growl. "He's the biggest jerk! He was always trying to use that stupid mark on my neck as blackmail, making up stories of how I got it. Saying I was a slut…"

Naoko-chan shrugs. "Typical jealous man."

"You think he's jealous too? That's what Sae-chan said," 

Naoko-chan and I wither away the afternoon in 'Jouki de Yume Noyou', sipping our lattes until not a single drop remained on the bottom of our mugs, talking about things that were left untouched for a long time.

*****

"Kasumi-chan!!"

I was walking home after finishing my coffee at the café with Naoko-chan when I heard someone call my name. I turn around to see Noriko-chan running toward me, hand waving high above her head and long, brown hair bouncing against her back. I stop walking to let her catch up with me as well as catch her breath. She pulls out a thick packet of paper from her purse and hands it to me.

"Kasumi-chan, could you please drop this off at Satoshi-kun's house? I talked to Sae-chan and she said that you knew where he lived."

"I know where he lives, yeah," I reply as I look down at the packet. It was a copy of the script.

"I haven't been able to talk to him yet about his role, and I really hope he accepts! Would you help me bring him round?"

"Tokitsukeru?" I try and clarify.

Noriko-chan bobs her head vigorously. "Hai, Hai! Kikkari!"

"I'll give it a shot," I say, tucking the script under my arm.

"Thank you!" Noriko-chan flings her arms around my neck in a quick hug. "Well, I better be off. Ja'ne!"

"Ja'ne!" I call back to her as she runs off again. 

Get Satoshi into the play, huh? This will either be very easy or very hard. The cemetery was on my home anyway, and with my luck, I'd be drawn in there anyway. I continue on my way and reach the old iron gate in no time. Unfortunately…

I enter the grim looking field of graves and realize that with all the trees missing their leaves, it looked half its size. You'd think it would be the other way around. I start heading toward the shrine, thinking Satoshi would be taking shelter in the colder weather. On my way, I noticed a dark spot on the stone path. It looked like a splash of dried blood. Was that…mine? My hand automatically went to touch the spot on my neck. The script falls to the ground, breaking my trance. 

I lean down to pick it up as the door to the shrine slides open, revealing that shrouded black enigma known as Satoshi. 

"What is it?" He asks, tone turning slightly cocky.

I straighten my body and hold out the script. "I was told to see you about the Spring Festival Play. The director, Noriko-chan, wants you to play a certain part."

"I rather not," 

"I didn't want to be in it either, but I had no choice," I say, hoping that if he saw he wasn't the only one roped into it, he might accept.

"What part would I be playing?" He asks.

"His name is Toushi, and he's just a villager," I say. "However, he's the second most important character. There aren't a whole lot of lines, but it's not like you'll never talk."

"I'll think about it," Satoshi sighs.

I start to ascend the steps of the shrine, still holding out the script. "Why don't you keep this copy so you can at least read through the part."

Satoshi reaches out to take it, but I fail to deliver. My head suddenly feels as if a hammer were pounding on it. I fall on one knee, drop the script to hold my head and papers fly everywhere. I couldn't hear. Satoshi kneeled down next to me and I could see his mouth moving, but no words were deciphered. It was so painful. My whole body started to shake and I was starting to feel some sort of release.

"What's wrong?" Satoshi's words could finally be heard.

"Zutsuu…," I manage. I heard myself moan grievingly.

Satoshi places one of his hands on my head, the other on my back and rubs slowly. He then stands and shouts, "Mother!"

Was he calling for her help or for her to stop as if she was the one creating this massive migraine?

"Mother! Stop this now!" Satoshi calls again.

I open my eyes slightly just in time to see the feet of Hanako standing in front of me, kimono just brushing the wooden landing. Everything was still blurry and I couldn't bring myself to lift my head, for fear of being sick all over the place.

"Nigenai abazure…," Hanako's voice shakes. 

"Ofukuro…," Satoshi mutters. "Get away!"

Hanako vanishes and my headache slowly eases. I must have been holding my breath, for I exhaled loud and labored. Satoshi comes up from behind and helps me to my feet. He keeps one arm around my back and holds out his palm with the other. There was something in the center, small and round. It resembled a black licorice jelly bean. 

"Here, taberu," Satoshi insists. "It may taste bitter, but it will help you recover quicker."

I take the pellet and put it in my mouth and chew slowly. It had a murky taste to it, thick and rich. With the texture of a rotten chickpea, it certainly was pungent to say the least, tingling my tongue and stinging my cheeks. The second I swallowed, a slight warm sensation spread from my stomach and through my body. 

"Will you be okay?" Satoshi asks.

I nod. "I believe so."

Satoshi hands me a minute sack. "Here are some extras if you feel weak later on. Do you need me to walk you home?"

Was what happened that strange and threatening? "I'll be fine, thank you."

"Good," Satoshi pats me hard once on the back. 

"The script," I say.

"I'll look over it, okay? You can tell your little writer friend it's being considered,"

I try to put on a smile. "Thanks, Satoshi-kun."

"You don't need to thank me,"

Satoshi goes back into his shrine and I turn to head home again. Slowly but surely, everything became clear again and my legs didn't stagger as much. Those little pills Satoshi gave me must have really helped. I look down at the little bag he gave me with extra. I couldn't help but wonder what they were. I felt a piece stuck between my gum and cheek, so I use my finger to wiggle it out. When I look at my finger out of bizarre interest, it was covered in a dark red liquid. 

I open the bag and look down into a good dozen pellets, all screaming to me to eat them. 

--------------------

Japanese Romanji Translations

----------------------

Hai - Yes

Arigatou gozaimasu - Thank you (formal version)

Mukatsuku - Pisses me off!/ Makes me so angry!

Yori shizen - More natural

Hyoujun - normal

Jouki de Yume Noyou - Steamy and Dreamy (cheesy name, I know)

Tokitsukeru - [to] persuade

Kikkari - exactly

Ja'ne - See you later

Zutsuu - headache

Nigenai abazure - unworthy bitch

Ofukuro - Mother (no surprise, eh? .. Anyways, it's another formal version)

Taberu - [to] eat


	14. MidWinter Night's Dream

"Okaa-chan! Kochi!"

The little black-haired boy ran down the cobblestone path, arms out as his sides as if they were wings. Giggling, smiling, and shading his eyes from the high September sun with a pair of dark glasses, he continues to run in circles around the gravestones. After the tenth time around the tall cross-shaped granite, the boy stops, puts his hands back down at his side, and looks around.

"Okaa-chan?"

"She won't be able to play right now."

An older man enters the graveyard and kneels down in front of the little boy. He places a big hand on the boy's head and ruffles his ash-colored hair. The boy laughs.

"Otou, would you play with me?"

The man smiles. "Of course."

The father and child play catch with a small, rubber ball, staying in the graveyard until sundown. They sit down on the ground, sharing a box of Botan Rice Candy the man had taken out of his coat pocket.

"I want to be a Pokemon trainer and master, just like you, Otou," the boy grins.

"You'll have to work hard, my boy," the father says. "Need a strong Pokemon, too."

"I'll work hard, I promise!" the boy replies.

His father smiles. "In three years, you'll be able to register legally. But, I don't think having one early will hurt."

He takes a poke' ball out of his pocket and drops it into the boy's outstretched hands. The boy's expression was bright, sparkling with awe and speechlessness. His glasses began to slip and his father replaced them on his nose bridge.

"It's name is Gousu, one of my babies, you could say. Train it good and take care of it," the father says. 

"Otou, Arigatou!" the boy squeals.

"Make me proud."

A loud crack issued and the shrine door fell from its frame. A woman stood in its place, shadowed by the quick fall of night. Her pure white kimono rustled at her feet as if she had just stopped running from a distance. She bends over, coughs loudly and gagged afterwards, as if she wished to relieve herself of her innards.

The man instantly got to his feet.

"Stay here," he says and places a hand on the boy's head. He advances on the woman. "Uchinoyatsu?"

The woman continued to hack, but finally managed to speak. "Everything is so loud!…so loud."

"Don't worry, we'll get you something," the man comforts, placing both hands on the woman's shoulders. "Let's find you a cat or something. Just hang on."

The man leads the woman down the steps of the shrine and toward the gate. Her legs were stumbling over each other and the man had to support most of her weight by putting her arm around his shoulders. She wheezes and groans, hand visibly shaking from under the long sleeve of her kimono. The other hand, over the man's shoulder, starts to stroke the side of his face and moves to his rough black hair. Her coughs slowly turned to hick-ups, and then to hideous fits of laughter. 

The man stops walking and forces the woman to face him.

"What's wrong? Tell me, Uchinoyatsu."

"Chi ga," The woman mutters through her giggles.

"I know, I know," the man nods his head. 

The boy stands there, mouth neither frowning nor smiling. Due to the increasing darkness, the outline of his eyes were no longer distinguishable behind his sunglasses. He said nothing.

"This place," the woman rambled on. "Almost too familiar…I'm sick of it."

"Hang on!" the man takes her hand and begins to lead her once more to the entrance.

The woman goes up behind the man and sinks her teeth into his neck. The man gasps, voice getting muffled from the mixture of saliva and blood gurgling in his throat. He falls to his knees, but the woman stays latched to him with her mouth like a leech. Slurping, gagging, slopping, screaming. There was a loud tear followed by more yelling.

"Okaa-chan?…"

Bubbling and twitching.

"Okaa-chan?… Naze?"

The man tries to breath, but the air only passes through the gaping hole in his throat.

"Okaa-chan?… Yameru!"

All noise stops, the woman lets the man fall face-down to the ground. She turns to the boy, revealing a thick rim of blood around her mouth and few splatters on her kimono. Her hand shakes terribly as it goes up to her mouth and wipes away the blood, only to lick it off. Her eyes were black, unrecognizable. Color finally starts to flow into her face, warm brown eyes return. They look down at the man lying on the stone path.

"Anata?" 

She places a hand on his back and shakes him a bit, but he refuses to rouse. 

"Anata…?"

She removes her hand and looks down at it, all stained in blood.

"Anata!" she screams and throws herself onto his dead body. 

The boy's lip starts to quiver and he turns his back to the scene. It was all too unreal. Unbelievable.

"Sotsu…" The woman calls and the boy turns around. "Have I frightened you?"

"Otou," was all the little boy could say.

"Do I frighten you now?" she asks again. "Sotsu, you must awaken. You must understand!"

The boy shakes his head in confusion. The woman opens her mouth and runs her pointer finger along the horrendously sharp canine. Rich blood begins to flow and she holds it out for him. He shakes his head again. The woman's eyes were pleading, still he shakes his head. She inches toward him on her knees.

"This night will never leave your lips," she says as she forces her finger into her son's mouth. His face winces but was obviously sucking on the fingertip. 

"Saa," the woman says breathlessly. "You'll never be alone again…you have me…Sotsu."

The empty box of Botan Rice Candy scuttles away in the sudden burst of cold wind on that unusually cloudy September night.

*****

I wake up breathing as if I had just ran two, or possibly three, miles. Cold sweat was beading on my forehead, and my throat was dry. I sit up in bed and look at my digital clock. Two-thirty-six. What a dream! Was it just coincidence, or was it telling me something? I may be mistaken, but I believe I just saw what happened on the night Satoshi's father died.

I get out of bed and head to the bathroom for a small glass of water and to wash my face quick. The headache still lingered, but vaguely, with random attacks of pain. I never had to resort to one of those pills yet. I hope that I won't have to.

Sleep came again after I went back to bed, but it was very light. I woke completely four hours later, only to remember it was Sunday. No school. 

Laying back down and staring at the ceiling, I couldn't help but think about that dream. It all made sense, really. Satoshi told me himself that it was his mother who killed his father. Her being a vampire, it made even more sense. In the article I found in Satoshi's room, it said that the body was drained of blood. More sense than you could ask for. The only thing that didn't make sense to me is why Satoshi didn't do anything to stop it.

I guess it was just a mass amount of confusion. He was only seven at the time. If I were that young and I was watching my mother murder my father, I wouldn't know what to do. I might scream and cry a little, but being smaller and weaker, there would be no way for me to stop her. Was it the same with him, I wonder? 

Kowai…

Though, that is what I'll eventually become, isn't it? Mugoi Kyuuketsuki…

It was time that I told Sae-chan…and then Naoko-chan.

I clamber out of bed and put on a pair of khakis and a sweater. It was getting colder outside, so I'd need a winter coat as well. I quickly put a brush through my hair and I was ready. I leave my house quickly and turn left to head to Sae-chan's house. The wind was bitter and ate away at my exposed face and ears. A cold front was definitely trying to blow its way in. 

I pass Yousei cemetery and gaze through the gate by habit. The grass was starting to yellow and wither away. It made the whole landscape look forlorn and monotonous. My brain automatically replayed my dream so I saw it before me, all the bodies seemed vapor-like and sepia colored. Like an old photograph. Torn at the edges and crinkled from countless albums. 

The dream disappears when Satoshi comes out of the shrine with his washbasin. He notices me standing at the gate after dumping the soiled water out on the ground. He just stares.

I clear my throat. "Oide."

He doesn't do anything.

"Kudasai," I add.

Satoshi sets down his basin and walks down the shrine steps to the gate. I put my hands through the small metal openings and lean against the rest. 

"What brings you this way?" He asks.

"I wanted to ask you something," I say. "Because, last night I had this dream."

"A dream. Okay," Satoshi shrugs and turns to go back to the shrine.

"Wait!" I lift up my hand, trying to get a grip of his shirt. "You were in it."

Satoshi faces me again. "Me?"

"Yes," I nod. "You were younger. Seven years old, I believe. It took place here, in this cemetery. And I saw your father. Your mother, too. What happened that night."

Satoshi just stood there, no expression. "Issui no yume…"

"Satoshi-kun, weren't you scared?" I ask, feeling a thick knot form in the back of my throat. "You were just standing there, watching."

"Ookinaosewa!" Satoshi almost shouts and starts to walk back to the shrine at a fast pace.

"Is that what I'll become?" I ask, not expecting an answer.

To my surprise, Satoshi turns around, but doesn't approach me again. "Do you think I'll tell you how to stop it?"

"I can only hope," I reply.

"Baka,"

Satoshi goes back into his home, and I continue to stand at that gate, lost in some imaginary world. I knew it was no good, trying to truly be his friend. It was beyond my power. However, something deep down inside me kept on telling me to see Satoshi. I wanted to be near him, but he didn't want me near at all. If becoming a vampire was the only way it was possible, then so be it. 

I eventually leave my spot at the gate and continue on my way to Sae-chan's house. I get there after a few minutes, seeing that her place wasn't far from the cemetery. I knock on her front door and wait. It was still early, so maybe she was still sleeping. I should have called first.

The door opens and Sae-chan's face appears. "Dare ga?"

"Ohayou," I put on a smile.

"Kasumi-chan!" Sae-chan exclaims, opening the door wide for me to come in. "What brings you here this early?"

"I'm sorry I didn't call in advance, but I needed to talk to you about something," I say.

"It's all fine, trust me," Sae-chan shakes her head. "I just wish I had time to make some tea for you."

"I'm fine, thanks," I say. 

"Oh, I know!" Sae-chan claps her hands together and bounds into the kitchen. She comes out with her arms full of bags of Kasugai Ebi, Kaki no Tane, Jane Jane, and Meiji Pucca. "These all sound good?"

I nod my head.

We go into her living room where I was surprised to see a cradle. I look inside to see Sae-chan's Muchuuru sleeping soundly under a multitude of blankets. Sae-chan comes up next to me and smiles happily as if it were her own daughter.

"So adorable," Sae-chan coos.

I could only shake my head and try not to laugh.

"So," Sae-chan says as she plops down on the couch and rips open a bag of Jane Jane. "What did you want to talk about?"

"That one day a while back when Satoshi asked me to meet him," I begin. 

"Okay," Sae-chan nods, mouth full.

"This may sound really weird, I warn you."

"Warned," Sae-chan says.

"He told me, since his saliva most likely got into my bloodstream when he bit me that time, I was to become a vampire," I say quickly in one breath.

Sae-chan just cocked her head at me. A piece of Jane Jane falling out of the side of her mouth. The fishy smell was starting to get to me, as well as that estranged look in her eyes. I doubt she was going to believe me. So, I grab the bag of Kaki no Tane and dig in. 

Sae-chan finally comes to her senses. "U-Usou! That's just a big myth! There's not way!"

"I don't want to believe it either," I say. "And maybe he's just playing a trick on me."

"Hiretsukan," Sae-chan mutters. "If he really is pulling your leg, I won't stand for it. Muchuuru and I will kick his little vampire butt!"

At that moment, Muchuuru sat up in its cradle, looked around with half-open eyes, only to fall back down on its pillow to snore. It didn't look like it wanted vengeance. Sae-chan must have been thinking the same thing, for she sighed heavily with disappointment.

"You're too cute to send into battle!" She shakes her finger at the cradle.

"However, if becoming a vampire is the only way for me to get close to him, what do I have to lose?" I mostly ask myself.

"Everything!" Sae-chan moans. "Don't you want to stay a regular human being?"

"Yes," I reply honestly. 

"Then fight it!" Sae-chan punches the air. "Be the first to resist mutation."

"I'll try," I mumble.

Sae-chan was lost in her own little world, punching her imaginary opponent with both fists. "Kore wo tabe! Kore mo! Kore mo!"

I sigh. Was Sae-chan taking me seriously, or not? If she couldn't face it, I highly doubt that Naoko-chan will. 

There is no way to stop my transformation and Satoshi seems to think that hope is useless. I'm starting to think it is as well. I have to buck up! I'm not going to let this get to me! Satoshi lives in this world as a vampire and is almost perfectly normal. There's no reason why I can't do the same once I change. 

Dakedo…

The vision of Hanako slurping her husband dry remained in my mind. I don't want to become some blood-hunting monster. But, when the time comes, will I really be able to resist? Until that day comes, I fear the only thing I can do is wait. 

-----------------------

Japanese Romanji Translations

-----------------------

Okaa-chan - Okaa = Mother, 'chan' makes it more like "mum" or "mommy"

Kochi - This way/Over here

Otou - Father

Arigatou - Thank you

Uchinoyatsu - (bluntly) My wire

Chi ga - The blood

Naze - Why?

Yameru - Stop

Anata - Dear (what a wife calls a husband)

Sotsu - My son

Saa - Come/There, there

Kowai - Scary

Mugoi Kyuuketsuki - Cruel/Merciless Vampire

Oide - Come here/Come out

Kudasai - Please/Please do for me (inf.)

Issui no yume - empty dream

Ookinaosewa - None of your business!

Baka - Idiot/Fool/Moron

Dare ga - Who is it?

Ohayou - Good Morning

Usou - Liar!

Hiretsukan - [bloody] bastard

Kore wo tabe! - Eat this!

Kore mo - And this!

Dakedo - however/but


	15. Knowing

Noriko-chan looks down at her wristwatch and sighs to herself. "Everyone knew that rehearsal started at three. Why isn't _everyone_ here at three!?" 

"Maybe they had other plans they couldn't reschedule," 

"Or they're skipping. Wish I could do that,"

"They'll be here any minute, don't worry! It's not that big of a deal anyway. It's only five after three,"

Noriko-chan didn't listen to all of the comments of her cast and crew, but continued to pace back and forth on the stage in the auditorium. It was Monday after school, and the first rehearsal where we, the cast, were to recite our lines in practice. We had four days or so to look them over, and Noriko-chan believes that should have been enough time. My character didn't say much, and for that I was glad. Small, simple lines after large speeches by townspeople. Plus, Pokemon servants!

Sae-chan stood next to me, hands full of bags which contained the costumes she had altered. I tried to peek into them out of the corner of my eye. I was slightly worried about what mine would be like. Sunday afternoon, after Sae-chan and I had lunch at her house, she took my measurements. She wouldn't tell me what the costume was like, no matter how much I begged and pleaded. 

"Nuh uh!" Sae-chan croons as she pulls the bags farther away from my view. 

"Hidoi…," I grumble.

She just sticks out her tongue playfully.

Noriko-chan clears her throat. "Ah, well, we'll start without them. Everyone has read through their part, correct?"

Everyone answers in their own way.

Noriko-chan nods her head a few times. "Okay! The plan is this: We shall work on lines as much as we can before the end of semester break. We pick things back up when we return the second week of January and our performance is in the last week of March."

That seemed like such a long time. It will seem longer to all the people who were roped into this like I was. Oh well, life goes on. 

Noriko-chan started things out with talking to the townspeople. They were the ones who'd be talking the most, after all. This gave the main yet minor characters, such as myself, time to relax. I plop myself down in one of the chairs and take out Hanneko's poke' ball. It'll make such an adorable 'servant'. As far as I knew, all I had to do in this play was sit on a stump in the 'forest' and let the Pokemon canter, float, or swim around me. My biggest section with lines is when Toushi, the main villager, comes to have a little chat. 

"Where's the person playing Toushi?" Noriko-chan asks over all the heads. "Where's Satoshi-kun?"

I look around myself as much as I could without moving my head, trying not to be obvious. It was true that he wasn't here.

Noriko-chan comes up to me. "You did give him that copy of the script, didn't you, Kasumi-chan?"

"Yes I did," I reply. "I gave it to him right after you spoke with me that day."

"And did he say he'd play the part?" 

I shrug slightly. "He said it was being considered."

Noriko-chan bites her bottom lip. "But he was so perfect for it! I mean, I've only spoken to him a few times and was his lab partner once, but he just had this 'Je ne sais pas'."

I could feel my eye start to twitch. Noriko-chan was taking this a little out of proportion, if you ask me. "Muri shinai de."

It took a while to convince Noriko-chan to continue in rehearsal. We read through most of the first half, sitting down in the seats. Noriko-chan sat on a stool in front of us, nose buried in her own copy of the script, shouting at anybody who didn't say the line like she wanted. It would have been worse if we gave her a whistle, or a megaphone. 

It was rounding on five-fifteen and I was getting drowsy. On top of that, a headache was starting to pound in my right temple. The crew as allowed to leave at about four, but Sae-chan said she'd wait for me. She was sitting off to the side with her costumes, finishing some stitches on what looked like the outfit of the head townsman. Governor, if you will. 

I lean my head back and yawn toward the ceiling. _Tsukareta!_

At five-thirty, Noriko-chan released us, with a disappointed look on her face. She wanted to get through the whole play in that one rehearsal. I didn't know what she expected us to do. I certainly couldn't recite all my lines by heart yet, and I was one of the characters with few lines as it was.

Before I could go out the door, Noriko-chan grabs my arm. "If you bump into Satoshi-kun later on, please ask him about the role again."

"Sure," I almost yawn once more.

"Well," Sae-chan says, coming up beside me, "I finished all of my patching now."

"That's good. Can I see mine yet?"

"I'm not done with yours, actually," Sae-chan replies. "I have to finish the sleeves and the embroidering on the sash. You're supposed to be a maiden, remember, so your dress has to be like that of a maiden."

"Nanra," I sigh.

"Do you have something on your mind, Kasumi-chan?" Sae-chan asks.

"Not much," I reply wholeheartedly. "Just Satoshi-kun."

"I could have guessed that."

"It just bugs me how he goes into hiding at certain times," I say. "It's not like he's a werewolf who needs to disappear when the moon is full."

"He likes his privacy," Sae-chan nods. "Acts like a hermit at times."

"Shogunai daro…," 

Sae-chan giggles. "Maybe you should visit him again?"

"Every time I do, it ends up the same way," I say. "I try to talk to him, and he gets this snotty attitude. I try to reason with him, and he counters with 'what do you expect me to do about it?'. I begin to leave, only to have him try and get me to stay."

"Such an odd relationship," Sae-chan mutters.

"Mendoi,"

"Shows how much you care for each other," Sae-chan murmurs.

"Excuse me?" 

"Oh, come on, Kasumi-chan," Sae-chan rolls her eyes. "Don't give me that. I'm not sure how, but it's like you and Satoshi-kun are bonded by something else other than you knowing his secret."

"I'm not so sure about _that_,"

"You have deeper feelings for him and you know it," Sae-chan says. "You just haven't admitted it aloud. You should hear yourself talk about him sometime. This irritated, yet dreamy tone."

"Sae-chan," I say deeply.

"What? I'm only telling the truth. A-RU-GA-MA-MA."

She sure was rubbing it in. "I know, I know."

Sae-chan skips ahead a little bit, singing to herself. "Kasumi-chan to Satoshi-kun, ki ni suwaru koto."

"I get it, Sae-chan," I try to get her to stop.

"Saisan kisu shite, kisu suru."

"Sae-chan tte ba…"

"Saisho ni--"

"Sae-chan! Okay, I admit it loud and clear," I say. "You knew it anyways, so why are you bugging me about it now?"

"Oh, I don't know," Sae-chan shrugs to herself. "I think it's cute. Sort of a forbidden love, but adorable none the less."

"Forbidden?"

"Either that, or quirky fate," Sae-chan says.

"Drop it, already," I sigh.

"Say, does he act different around you than he does around everybody else?" Sae-chan says.

I felt myself blush lightly. "I suppose it depends."

"I want to see,"

I lift an eyebrow. "We're not a film at the local theater."

"Aw, come on!"

"Sae-chan, there's something called privacy, you know," I retort. 

"I know! Noriko-chan wanted you to go ask him about his role as Toushi. I'll just come along for moral support," Sae-chan gives a thumbs-up.

"Come if you must, but it's not like you'll see anything special. It's just a graveyard," I say.

"I know, but let's go anyway."

Sae-chan and I continue walking down the street towards Yousei Cemetery. I was totally baffled why Sae-chan was taking such a sudden interest in my and Satoshi-kun's affairs. It's as if she's trying to push us along; start the fire; sign the contract. I'm not going anywhere, and neither is he! There is no need to rush. Yet she seems to think that the world will end by next Friday and everything that was meant to be in this lifetime must happen _now_. 

We reach the cemetery in a matter of minutes and push open its tall, iron gate. This place was the back of my hand, but Sae-chan hovered close at my side. Looking side to side, she seemed to be very uneasy. She stopped half way up the stone path and gazed at me with a bemused stare.

"What is it?" I ask.

She forces a laugh. "I forgot how much cemetery's give me the creeps."

"It's okay, the only ghost here is Satoshi-kun's Gousu," I reply. 

"I'm really not afraid of the ghosts," Sae-chan says and I could see her eying the blood-stained stone. "How could this be a home for the living?"

"If you're talking about Satoshi-kun, he sleeps in the shrine," I point to the small building ahead. 

"Kasumi-chan, you sound like you don't find that peculiar," Sae-chan says.

I think for a second. "No, not really. I figure if I grew up here, I'd think of it as a home too."

I head to the shrine and make my way up the steps. Sae-chan followed, but slowly. I thought of this as a casual house call. She probably thought of this as knocking on Hell's front door. The shrine in a cemetery was supposed to house the lost souls of the dead, after all. I rap my knuckles on the door twice and just wait as if I were a door-to-door saleswoman with a box of 'Bishonendan Higashi'. 

The door slid open a crack.

"It's Kasumi," I say.

The door glides through the frame the rest of the way, revealing Satoshi, who looked rather fatigued at the moment. He sets his eyes on Sae-chan, obviously not expecting another visitor.

"This will only be a minute," I reassure. 

"Okay…Go," Satoshi says, as if timing down from sixty seconds.

"Have you thought about playing Toushi? The first official rehearsal was today, and Noriko-chan really wants to know if you'll play the role or if she has to get someone else," I say.

"I read through it," Satoshi replies. "It doesn't seem too bad. Lacks a stable plot, however."

I shrug. "It's no Haruki Matsukami novel."

"What part are you playing?" He asks.

"Mori no Otome," I mumble, slightly shy about it.

Satoshi doesn't reply, but turns to Sae-chan. "And you?"

"I manage the costumes," Sae-chan smiles, but voice shakes slightly.

Satoshi sighs. "You can tell Noriko-san that I'll do it."

"Great," I say. "Well, thanks. See you at school tomorrow."

"Ja," Satoshi closes the shrine door.

"That wasn't so bad," Sae-chan laughs nervously.

"I don't see why you're so tense, Sae-chan."

"I'm not sure," Sae-chan replies as we head towards the gate again. "I guess I'm just a superstitious person."

I laugh along. "Maybe."

Suddenly, I felt dizzy. I had to stop walking, or I'd collapse. Putting a hand on my head to steady myself things started to melt away. I felt extremely cold and weak. My head didn't hurt this time, but my heart felt the same way it did when Hanako appeared last. 

"Kasumi-chan?" I could hear Sae-chan's voice call, but my vision was putrefying and her body wasn't forming. 

Abruptly, everything was black and I was falling. I felt like a limp rag doll, dropped by its clumsy owner. I knew nothing, I felt nothing. Then, as quick as the crack of a whip, I stopped and was snagged upward like a puppet on strings. My body was moved by a stronger force, it seemed. I was floating to and fro, like a zombie in a black cloud. What was happening? Why couldn't I see? Why couldn't I sense anything? 

Then…everything stopped.

"Aaaahhhhhhhhh!!"

"Nige te…hayaku…"

*****

My body is a boulder at the bottom of some abandoned canyon. Crushed, chipped, and as heavy as the earth itself. Immobile and inanimate, never meant for anything, undeserving of life. Out of the blue, a light begins to shine and I feel warm. Life was slowly coming back to my limbs and breath entered my lungs willingly. My eyelids unglued themselves with difficulty and I steadily open my eyes.

Everything was still blurry. Sharpness came gradually and I was staring at a dark ceiling covered in dancing shadows. Sitting up leisurely, I discover that I am in a foreign futon. I finger the dark blue cover delicately, tracing the stitching.

"Watashi wa doko ni imasuka?" I hear my voice barely whisper. 

"Not far from where you were," was my answer. 

I look around and see Satoshi approaching me with a tray. He sets it next to the futon and sits down himself. It took a while for everything to click in my brain. Wah! I was in his bed! I quickly gather the seats in my hands and throw them off me. I had to get out of there. How embarrassing, I must have passed out from being so dizzy. 

I try to stand, but my legs had no strength. I only fall back down on my behind. I want to cry. I want to cry so bad.

Satoshi gently takes the covers and replaces them over my lap. "You need to rest a while, so stay still."

I hide my face in my hands. "Honto ni gomenasai."

"Remove your hands," Satoshi demands. "Drink this."

I part my fingers to see him holding out a tea mug. "What is it?"

"You think I'd poison you or something?" Satoshi asks.

"No," I shake my head and take the cup from him. I smell it first, then drink. "Kimyou na fuumi."

"It's my own recipe," Satoshi says. "There's no blood in it, don't worry."

He read my mind again. I suddenly remember something.

"Where's Sae-chan?"

Satoshi fixes his eyes on me. "She went home. Gave her quite a fright."

"What happened? I passed out, right?" 

"That would be the logical conclusion," Satoshi replies. "However, that's wasn't the case."

"I don't understand," I say after taking another sip of the concoction in my cup.

"I assume you don't remember a thing, is that right?" He asks.

I nod my head.

Satoshi sighs. "A minute or two after I closed the door, I heard Sae-san call your name at least five or six times. I came out again to see you look as if you snapped completely. Sae-san was close to tears. You turned around to look at me and your eyes rolled around in their sockets. Even I was getting a bit terrified."

I was still moving? Was that all when I couldn't see? I thought I was just unconscious.

"I knew what was happening, so I had to stop it. The problem was, I didn't know how," Satoshi continued. "Before I could get to you, you leapt after Sae-san, and tackled her. You went straight for the neck. I was lucky to get you off before you did anything to her."

My body was frozen in shock. "I did that? Sae-chan…is she alright?"

"Physically, she's fine," Satoshi replies. "Maybe a bruise from being tackled, but that's it. Emotionally, I'm not so sure. However, even if you did get to biting her, it wouldn't have worked."

Satoshi leans forward and opens my mouth with his forefinger.

"Your fangs haven't even began to develop."

"Kiba?" 

"Of course," Satoshi says. "How else do you think vampires get blood? If we had normal human teeth, we wouldn't be able to puncture the skin very easily at all."

"I tried to hurt Sae-chan?" I ask myself. 

Tears started to well up in my eyes.

"I'm becoming a monster," I sob. 

"Gomen," Satoshi says quietly. 

I look over at Satoshi. His eyes were at the floor, and his shoulders were shaking slightly. He slowly leans forward, wraps his arms around my back and pulls me into a tight embrace. I accidentally drop the cup, spilling the mixture inside all over the floor. Satoshi didn't seem to care. A eccentric warmth began to flood into my chest and shivers ran up and down my spine. I had never felt like this before, not even when he had kissed me. It was on the brink of being indescribable.

"Gomen," Satoshi says again. "Sore wa watashi no ketten."

"Satoshi-kun, it's not--"

"It is! You did this for me, and now you're suffering," Satoshi tightens his hold on me.

All I could do was melt in his grip.

"Watashi wo yurushi," Satoshi mumbles.

I couldn't find my voice. This atmosphere was too peaceful. I was engulfed in his scent; that smooth and relaxing sandalwood. Once I regained feeling of my arms, I circled them around his back as well. I just wanted to sit there in the silence forever. When I blacked out, I knew of nothing. But because of it, all I know of now is Satoshi.

-----------------

Japanese Romanji Translations

----------------

Hidoi - Cruel/Mean

Muri shinai de - Take it easy/ Don't kill yourself

Tsukareta - [I'm] Worn out/ Fatigued

Nanra - Whatever

Shogunai daro - (similar to) Oh, what's the use… (it's a phrase indicating something is hopeless)

Mendoi - Troublesome

Arugamama - The truth

Kasumi-chan to Satoshi-kun ki ni suwaru koto - Kasumi-chan and Satoshi-kun sitting in a tree

Saisan kisu shite, kisu suru - Kissing again and again (closest I could get to actual the English rhyme)

Tte ba - emphasizes what was said earlier.. In this case: "I get it."

Saisho ni - First,

Bishonendan Higashi - Girl Scout Cookies (^_^…I don't believe they're really in Japan, but oh well)

Nige te - Escape/Run away

Hayaku - Quickly/Fast

Watashi wa doko ni imasuka - Where am I?

Honto ni gomenasai - I'm really sorry

Kimyou na fuumi - Strange flavor

Kiba - Fang (s)

Gomen - Sorry

Sore wa watashi no ketten - It is my fault

Watashi wo yurushi - Forgive me


	16. Bearable with Company

My eyes slide open leisurely and my ears are greeted by the birds who still have to leave for the winter. I sit up and stretch out my arms, yawning to refill my lungs with fresh oxygen. A small amount of sunlight peeked through the miniscule, wooden-bared window over the sliding door, making the dusty floor sparkle. Sliding door?

I begin to absorb my surroundings. I was still in Satoshi's bed, still dressed in my school uniform. I look around and see Satoshi in a sleeping bag towards the 'kitchen' area, back facing me. It was morning and I had no clue what the exact hour was. Was I dreaming earlier or was that all real? What about school? What about my change of clothes? What if I drooled on his _pillow_?!

_Embarrassing!_

I scramble out from the covers and trample over to the door. Just then, I hear Satoshi stir in his sleep. Back flat against the wall, I wait nervously for him to wake up. He simply rolls over onto his back and continues in his slumber. I was a bit taken aback, for he looked so different just then. He wasn't wearing his sunglasses. Well, who wears glasses when they sleep?

I tiptoe over to the side of his sleeping bag and kneel down, just looking. His face seemed quite pale without the dark glasses. His breathing was slow and stable. Almost child-like. I noticed then that he had long eyelashes. For a guy, that is. He looked so warm, peaceful. My hand slowly moved towards his hair, as if wishing to stroke it. I quickly abort.

Wait, he must have some kind of clock in here. How else would he know when to leave for school? When to get up in the morning? I stand up and head towards the kitchen, (which really consisted of a few cupboards and battery operated appliances such as a mini refrigerator, hot plate, and rice maker) looking side to side as I went for a clock. After quietly digging through a drawer, I find an old wrist watch.

9:43? Eeh?!?!

"Chee!" I moan. Late for school by over an hour! There goes my perfect attendance record…

"Nani za…"

Satoshi groans as he sits up and rubs his eyes to rid them of sleepers. He licks his lips and yawns wide, revealing the fangs I never noticed before. Finally, he opens his eyes and blinks rapidly. The soft brown masses land on me, hunched over the drawer with watch in hand. He stares. Without moving my own eyes away from him, I put the wrist watch back in the drawer and shut it.

Satoshi finally looks over at the drawer.

"Um," I mumble. "Gakkou."

"You're not going," Satoshi replies.

"What?"

"You're in no condition to be around people right now," Satoshi says, unzipping the sleeping bag so he could get out. "It's a good thing you fell back asleep last night, otherwise I don't think I would have been able to convince you to not go to school today."

"I'm still going to school!" I say.

Satoshi stands and comes over to me. "No, you're not. Missing one day won't kill you."

"Demo!" I whine.

"Based on what happened yesterday," Satoshi begins. "Do you want that to happen again?"

I shake my head. "No! But I'm better now!"

"Not completely."

"Yes I am!"

Satoshi puts a hand loosely around my throat. "Don't…argue with a vampire. I'm doing this for you own good. Please, just trust me."

"I'm a vampire _too_," I reply.

Satoshi removes his hand. "Not yet, you aren't."

"But…yesterday!" I say.

Satoshi sighs. "That was due to you're transformation, yes, but it doesn't mean you're a full vampire yet. If I put you among mortals right now, in this crucial stage, you'll snap completely and probably kill yourself in the process."

I look at him confused, one eyebrow raised.

Satoshi just nods. "You have a lot to learn, Kasumi-san. However, I will teach you. Being and becoming vampire is bearable with company."

I couldn't help but pout. What did he expect me to do? I wasn't going to stay here for the rest of my days. I had things to do, places to see, transformations to annul. Not to mention that I had to try to apologize to Sae-chan. She must hate me now; think of me as a vicious monster. How could I let that happen? What ever happened to self control? I never imagined how strong bloodlust could be. Hotondo _netsuretsu_…

"I'm sorry," Satoshi says after a while.

"Why do you keep apologizing to me?" I ask.

"I'm the one who did this to you," Satoshi hangs his head. "I feel…selfish for doing it now. I knew the consequences. It could have all been prevented."

"Satoshi-kun," I try to give him a smile. "Haven't you heard of a thing called fate? I-…of course I'm a little skeptical about it all, and slightly frightened about what I could potentially do in the future. But I believe that if you're here with me…this transformation will be easier."

Satoshi's silence made me feel awkward. He stood next to the cupboard, looking down at its dusty top. His mind was a vast and glorious country I have yet to explore. I fear I will never know what goes on inside his head. Datte, aitai, with his permission. How long will it take?

"Anata wa…Watashi no saisho no tomodachi," Satoshi whispers.

I sigh lightly but contentedly.

Knowing I wouldn't get much more from him, I walk over to the sliding door and push it open. Sunlight, rich and bravura, floods the shrine as if a sea would a lagoon. To my great surprise, the ground was now laden with a light blanket of snow, fluffy and fresh. Each tiny crystal glittered in the early morning sun, making the lonesome graveyard look like a Christmas cookie. Utsukushii!

"Close it!" Satoshi almost yells in a low voice.

I turn around to see him backing up to the farthest wall, hand shielding his eyes, teeth grit, and body nearly trembling.

My fingers shaking, I rapidly try to grip the door. They slip and fumble, but eventually grab their goal. Quickly slamming the brittle wooden door, the room instantly drapes itself in darkness. My eyes grow wide, searching for any source of light. I stumble forward, arms outstretched, looking for Satoshi. The miniscule window finally allows enough light to flow through, and I see him crouched in a corner, hands covering his eyes.

"Satoshi-kun," I kneel down in front of him. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I forgot that vampires are weak against sun."

"What a load of shit," Satoshi grumbles. I realize then that Satoshi only swore when his life was threatened. "Our bodies can take all the sun they want. They're just like any humans'. Except for the eyes."

"Eyes?"

"The most sensitive," Satoshi replies. "Now, tell me…is it dark enough for me to remove my hands?"

"It's … pretty dark," I say as I look around.

Satoshi slowly takes his hands away and opens his eyes. They were glowing in the black atmosphere as if they had their own light. The bottoms were rimmed with slight tears.

"They water quite a bit," Satoshi says.

I feel my face blush. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare."

"It's alright," Satoshi says and gazes down at the floor.

"Ano ne," I mumble. "I'm willing to learn."

I suddenly feel Satoshi's hand on top of mine. He wouldn't look up from the floor, apparently entranced with the layer of dust hiding the actual floorboards. His slumped figure rose and fell slowly as he breathed and I felt as if I was becoming intoxicated by the silence.

Something deep down inside me was telling me that this was Satoshi's intentions all along. He had bitten me on purpose, knowing that I would transform. Then, he'd have company? I wasn't positive, but it was as if someone was hitting my conscious with a metal hammer. The thought pained me, but also flattered me. I have such a strange heart.

"Satoshi-kun, you could have just asked me."

Satoshi removes his hand and stands. He walks to the sleeping bag and takes something out of the pillow case. The sunglasses. Satoshi secures the glasses and turns around to face me once more. Those glasses automatically replaced that cold ambiance to his face. I missed the innocent warmth already.

"We have all day," Satoshi says as he walks over to the small cabinet next to the mini refrigerator. "Are you hungry?"

He had taken out a wallet.

"A little," I admit.

"Then let's go."

Satoshi opens the door and pauses like I did when first seeing the snow. It was only early December; we usually were lucky to just get a flurry on Christmas. I walk up behind him and get a second look. The primitive morning sun had already started to melt the thin layers of snow on top of the gravestones and creating small puddles on the stone walkway.

"I'm surprised it didn't freeze last night," Satoshi says. "I'll have to get the extra blankets for tonight."

"Winter sure is pretty," I whisper to myself.

"But cold."

"Gives an excuse to get coffees," I grin.

"I don't like coffee. Tastes too bitter," Satoshi replies.

"Plain may be a little bitter, but if you add syrup, it makes it sweeter. Raspberry, almond, caramel, chocolate, vanilla, and so much more."

Satoshi still sticks out his tongue.

"Okay," I nod, knowing that a conversation on coffee was pointless. "What are you in the mood for?"

"Sushi."

"Sushi? For breakfast?"

"I'm just joking," Satoshi replies in a dull voice as he walks down the shrine steps. "I don't know what I want."

I follow him down the stairs and out the gate.

"Let's stop at Kanshoku." Satoshi says.

I follow him again like a puppy on its leash, afraid to stop, for that meant a hard tug. I always wanted to be close to Satoshi, but getting that close frightened me. Facing these fears, I wish to continue.

My life for the past two months has been like a scratched record, skipping far ahead only to go back to the beginning and repeat. My thoughts, my actions; it's like a giant case of déjà vu. I've seen this before, but I don't know where. I know what to do, but I still don't do it right. Caught in an endless circle, knowing where I'll end up, but never reaching the destination.

My foot slips from underneath me and I fall flat on my backside. I had stepped on a patch of ice. Trying to get up with unsteady legs, I notice Satoshi holding out his hand to help me. His face was bright and looked as if he was trying his very best not to laugh. I put my hand into his and he pulls me to my feet.

"Thanks, I wasn't paying attention," I say as I brush the snow off my skirt.

"I could tell," Satoshi replies. "You always have this certain look on your face when you're deep in thought. Like someone putting thread through the hold on the tip of a needle."

He was watching me. I remember then something I heard from Sae-chan when we were talking about Naoko-chan's crush. '_For some reason she likes the fact that you can't see his, but he can see yours_'. It's almost…sycophantic. Okay, this was virtually too enjoyable. Being friends with a vampire was supposed to be a life of always looking over your shoulder. However, with Satoshi, I feel comfortable. Comfortable enough to want to be afraid. Afraid; so I keep on my toes and not miss a moment.

__

Satoshi and I arrive at the small grocery store. I could tell right away that Satoshi liked to eat, but had no gift for shopping. Grabbing a basket, I drag Satoshi down the first aisle. He said his mother cooked, but now he admits it is on a rare occasion. His diet consisted of instant noodles, Miso mix, and pre-made pot stickers (which he fried on the hotplate). I had to have him over for dinner sometime. My maternal instincts couldn't stand it.

We end up purchasing a few bags of sweets, tako chips, and Jane Jane. Keeping in mind that I would eventually be a vampire, I had to learn to love fish. Protein will be my savior.

Satoshi opens the bag of Kusagi Melon gummies and pops a few into his mouth. "You know, I moved here from Iwate."

"Iwate?" I say, a little surprised. "Why here?"

Satoshi tuts. "When my mother had me, she thought that it was too crowded in the cemetery where she was currently staying. I don't think that's the entire reason, but she has never been open on the subject. Though, I am inclined to believe her when she told me that this cemetery we are in now gave off a more peaceful impression."

"Peaceful impression?" I ask. "It's a cemetery."

"I'm not sure of the background of its name, but have you ever looked at it closer?" Satoshi questions, looking over his shoulder at me. "Yousei Cemetery?"

"Yousei Cemetery. Yousei…Oh!" I find myself giggling. "I never realized that. I'm pretty dense. However, it all depends on the original Kanji, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does. But the Yousei on the main gate is different than the Yousei carved onto the shrine door," Satoshi says.

"Maybe someone caught the pun and carved it themselves?" I suggest.

"Who knows," Satoshi grumbles.

We get back to the cemetery eventually. I was walking a little slower, looking out for patches of ice. Satoshi and I sat inside, munching on the Tako chips, Jane Jane, Pucca, Eishindo, and drink a few bottles of Ramune. He said there was no idea to go to school due to threat of me having another spell, but I felt fine! I couldn't stay away from school until I was completely transformed. That would be preposterous. However, I am still somewhat clever. I talked Satoshi into practicing the lines for the play.

"What brings you here, villager?" I read off my part. "If you are merely lost, I beg you to at least tread on someone else's soil, or I shall throw you out myself. This is my lair."

"Mistress of the Wood," Satoshi reads off dully. "I intend no violation of thy privacy, but I do have a request."

"A request? Of me?" I put my hand on my chest for dramatic feeling. "I don't see what you possibly would need from me, but out with it."

"You have been plaguing our village with heavy rains, scorching sun, and ghastly wind. Tell me, why is it you hate us?"

"Toushi, I do not hate thee and thy village. I only hate the fact that you are disrespecting my forest and cutting down its trees," I recite.

"This is the lamest plot line I've ever read," Satoshi mumbles.

"I know, but go with it," I say. "If you're going to be in this play, you have to be the character."

"But my character lacks depth. He's just Toushi. Does Noriko-san know how to write any better than this?" Satoshi shakes the script.

I put my pointer finger on my lip, thinking. "Satoshi-kun. Will you promise me to come to the next rehearsal?"

"Why?"

"You can talk with Noriko-chan yourself and maybe you can persuade her to make some changes in the script," I say. "I'm sure she'll listen, she's a reasonable person."

"Eh, ganbaru," Satoshi gives in.

I couldn't help but clap my hands. "Banzai!"

Satoshi laughs, and puts another gummy into his mouth.

"Kasumi-chan? … Are you in here? Kasumi-chan?"

Satoshi and I were inside the shrine playing a game of Shogi when we heard a voice from outside in the graveyard. I look at Satoshi who, of course, looks back and jerks his head toward the door.

"It's calling for you. It should be you who opens the door," He says.

I get up, notice Satoshi switching around some of his pieces so he'd win easier, and head over to the sliding door. Opening it slowly, I see Sae-chan standing on the stone path, looking rather terrified. I step out onto the wooden landing and don't say anything. Gladness swept over me that she had come to see me. I wanted to run up and give her a hug, but I was also afraid she'd run away from me.

"Sae-chan…"

"Kasumi-chan," Sae-chan says in a shaky voice. "Are you…are you…okay?"

I nod my head. "I really want to apologize to you, Sae-chan. I should have been able to control myself better."

"You…really scared me, Kasumi-chan," Sae-chan replies. "I was afraid you didn't recognize me and had already become a vampire. I didn't want that! I wanted you to still be my friend, teach me how to help my Muchuuru to get stronger."

"I'm not a vampire yet, Sae-chan," I say. "I'll hold off as long as I can."

Sae-chan walks up the steps and gives me a hug. "I'll be here when you do change, Kasumi-chan."

"Arigatou."

Sae-chan lets go and I could see a few tears had rimmed her eyes. "Where's Satoshi-kun?"

"Inside the shrine," I say, pointing toward the door.

At the mention of his name, Satoshi opens the door and stands in the frame. "I won."

"Uwaki mono!" I prod him in the chest.

"Ore ga? Masaka!" Satoshi teases back.

Sae-chan stood there giggling. "What did you two do all day?"

"Nothing," I reply. It was the truth. "Played a few games of Shogi."

"Kasumi-san sucks at Shogi," Satoshi crosses his arms over his chest.

"Like I said before: you cheat!" I spit back at him.

"Well, shall you be getting home, Kasumi-chan?" Sae-chan asks. "You are going to be at school tomorrow, aren't you?"

"Of course I am," I reply. "I can't really stand not going. Plus, there's a rehearsal for the play afterwards. Satoshi-kun says he'll be coming to this one."

"Great!" Sae-chan puts her hands together. "I can finally fit you to your costume!"

Satoshi shakes his head and erases all traces of emotion from his face.

We all say our good-byes and Sae-chan and I exit Yousei Cemetery. She talks about the day at school, how Ryu-kun did nothing but spread more rumors about Satoshi and myself. He's due for a nice big slap across the face. Other than that, the school day was nothing exciting.

Sae-chan drops me off at my house and we have one more hug. The minute I step in the door, I find myself plugging my nose. The smell was so different from the shrine that I had become used to over the past twenty-four hours. It was all rather strange. I go straight up to my room and flop down on my own bed.

That night consisted of a nice hot bath and a splurge of eating left-over vanilla egg pudding. I went to be early, at about nine-thirty. It took a while to fall asleep. The sheets were surprisingly rougher and more light came in through my window and reflected off the mirror over my chest of drawers. The air was creamier. It all felt so good, and so wrong at the same time.

I couldn't sleep. It was eleven-thirty. I got out of bed and over to my dresser to brush my hair for the heck of it. Sitting on top was that small bag Satoshi had given me when I had my first spell. That massive headache. It was still very full. Undoing the string, one of the pills tumbles out into to the polished wooden surface. It shone an iridescent black cherry color. I pick it up and put it into my mouth, chewing very slowly, and swallow.

I end up eating half the bag before I felt sleepy again and crawled into bed.

--------------

Japanese Romanji Translations

--------------

Che - (Slang) Exclamation used to express disgust. It's kind of like saying "shiit!"

Nani za - What the..?

Gakkou - School

Demo - But!

Hotondo netsuretsu - Almost passionate

Datte, aitai - But still, I want to see [it]

Anata wa…Watashi no saisho no toothache - You are…My first friend

Utsukushii - Beautiful/Radiant

Ano ne - You know/You see,

Kanshoku - It literally means 'eating between meals/snaking' .. I thought it was a good name for a convenience store. Like a 7/11!

Yousei - A word that can mean many different things actually… it's most commonly used for 'fairy/ sprite/ or elf'. But the pun for the cemetery is that it can also mean 'premature death'

Ganbaru - I'll give it my best shot/I'll try…

Banzai - Hurray!

Shogi - A Japanese board game that is the western equivalent to chess.

Arigatou - Thank you

Uwaki mono - Cheater! (one who cheats)…(it can also mean committer of adultery tehe.. Never mind)

Ore ga? Masaka! - Me? Never!

Stretching and taking lessons from love, we learn carrying out somehow and living.


	17. Wishful Intentions

"Where were you yesterday, Kasumi-chan?" Naoko-chan asks me when I first see her the next morning.

"I felt sick, so I stayed home," I say.

"You look fine to me," Naoko-chan leans side to side as if to get a better view of me.

"It was worse yesterday, trust me," I reply. "One of those day-flu cases."

"Well, if you start to feel sick again, make sure to go home. We can't have the Mori no Otome too weak to act," Naoko-chan smiles.

I nod. I still felt bad about leaving her in the dark about my becoming a vampire. What if I try to attack her like I attacked Sae-chan? Sae-chan knew of the transformation, so she understood. I'm not sure Naoko-chan would see it the same way. Although the pros were higher than the cons, I didn't know how to tell her. She deserved to know, but now was not the time.

"Satoshi-kun wasn't in school yesterday either," Naoko-chan says, mostly to herself. "I wonder if he fell ill too?"

I force a laugh. "I wouldn't know. I was in bed for most of the day."

We meet up with Sae-chan in homeroom and Naoko-chan told her of my flu. Sae-chan looked at me when Naoko-chan's back was turned and winked. After that, she kept on trying to hand me barf bags and cough drops. I knew she was simply playing along, but by lunchtime, all I could taste was artificial cherry and menthol.

Naoko-chan was to make up a test during the lunch hour, so Sae-chan and I went down to our usual Sakura Tree without her. I open my lunch and find my usual chanpon and the unexpected burlap sack with the pills Satoshi had given me. I did not remember putting those in there. Not at all! I open the bag and take one out. I didn't black out this morning. Or did I?

Sae-chan leans over. "Ooh! That looks good. You make the best noodles. What's that thing? A chocolate covered cherry? You don't see those around here often!"

"It's not," I say.

"Can I try one?"

"No!"

Sae-chan eyes me funny.

"I mean, you wouldn't like them. Very bitter."

Sae-chan narrows her eyes mockingly. "Will it kill me?"

"No, but," I stutter.

"Here," Sae-chan says as she grabs the pill out of my hands. "I'll see for myself."

"Wait!"

Sae-chan had already tossed it into her mouth and began to chew. Her face screwed up and she looked rather confused. It took a while for her to swallow, and even then she had to use her tongue to get some of the pill out of the crevasses of her teeth. When she opened her mouth, I could see her tongue was dyed a deep burgundy.

"That has to be the most sour cherry I have ever ate," Sae-chan says, laughing at the end.

I fake a laugh. "Sakuranbo ja nai."

"Eh?" Sae-chan raises an eyebrow.

"Satoshi-kun gave me those," I explain. "To help with my spells. I didn't know I had packed them in my lunch. Talk about weird…"

"Do I want to ask what's in them?"

"I only know of one ingredient. And it's not going to kill you," I say. "It wouldn't have been the first time you tasted it."

"I have a pretty good guess right now," Sae-chan fishes within her mouth with her tongue for any remaining pieces.

"You're probably right too," I reply.

"Well, uh," Sae-chan pauses. "Wow, this is really happening, isn't it?"

I nod.

"I was really hoping that Satoshi-kun was just pulling your leg," Sae-chan says, poking at the baby takoyaki in her lunch.

"I was too," I reply. "You'll…still be my friend, won't you? Once I'm…different?"

Sae-chan looks me straight in the eye and gives me her best smile. "Of course, Kasumi-chan, don't doubt that."

"Arigatou!" I smile back. "However, I'm a little worried about how I should tell Naoko-chan."

Sae-chan's expression drops. "Wasureru."

I sigh. "I'm sort of afraid to let her know, Sae-chan."

"Understandable," Sae-chan nods. "Christmas break is coming up, maybe we can find some time to sit her down and explain it then. You know Naoko-chan and her coffee. We can probably get her attention that way."

We shake on it and go back to our lunches. Of course, I secured the pills safely in my pocket.

Two weeks passed without a single spell. I didn't feel any different now than I did a few months ago. It was as if I weren't supposed to change, like it were one giant menstrual cycle from hell. As odd as that might sound, it's the truth! I've never felt better! Then again, isn't that like all horrible endings? Just before someone dies, they usually have a sudden perk where they look completely fine. I hope that's not the same with me.

It was the rehearsal before Christmas break. The whole cast and crew were crowded into the auditorium running what was completed of the play. I only had a couple of lines, since the beginning was all villagers. Satoshi looked miserable. He read his lines with enough emotion to make you think he wished to die. No pleading tone what-so-ever. Feeling some-what sorry for him, I lean back in my chair and look over the part I had to read later on.

"This is turning out great, isn't it?" Sae-chan whispers from the chair next to me.

"Sure."

"I mean, the cast could have a little more excitement in their voices," Sae-chan suggests. "And the lighting crew could put the spotlight on the right person for once in their career."

"What do you expect from this school?" I ask with a small laugh.

"Too much?" Sae-chan guesses.

"You have decent anticipation, but Noriko-chan is pushing it a bit," I point to Noriko-chan, who was waving her arms over her head rabidly.

Sae-chan giggles. "So, talk to Satoshi-kun recently?"

"He really liked my mother's Melon Barley tea before, so I made him another batch and dropped it off yesterday," I say.

"That's sweet," Sae-chan nods. "No changes yet?"

"None! I want to be prepared for it, but I don't know how I could be if there are no warnings."

"I'm sorry, Kasumi-chan," Sae-chan pats my shoulder. "When you're ready, I'll be there holding out a cat for you." She snickers.

"I somehow resent that."

"Gomen," Sae-chan bows her head. "Damaru koto."

"No, no, no! Cut! Cut!" Noriko-chan shouts at the top of her lungs.

Everyone stops saying their lines and stares at her, bewildered.

"This isn't going very good, wouldn't you agree?" She continues, but doesn't wait for their answer. "I know you guys are trying, but to tell you the truth, your pretending skills suck! I'm getting the feeling that all of you rather be under the wheel than be here. Satoshi-kun, even though this is your first acting experience, could you try a little harder? The character's name isn't Toushi for nothing!"

Satoshi nods his head and pushes his sunglasses higher on his nose.

"Noriko-san," one of the villagers pipes up. "Can we have a break for once?"

"Your part is almost finished," Noriko-chan says. "The next couple of scenes are with Toushi and Mori no Otome. Wait, let's just skip to that right now."

"_Korosu_," I mutter to myself. The ones sitting near me that could hear chuckle under their breath.

"Kasumi-chan, would you please get on the stage with Satoshi-kun?" Noriko-chan asks.

"Coming," I slowly get up from my chair and walk the steps to the stage.

"Start at scene eighteen, where you two are already introduced and talking," Noriko-chan instructs and takes a seat in her director's chair.

I clear my throat. "You have wasted your time."

"I'm not leaving until I get a better answer than that," Satoshi reads. "My home is in ruins as well as my neighbor's. The fields are either flooding or drying up. The food we have managed to save as a village is slowly dissipating. We have done nothing to deserve this."

"If you wish to have your fields restored, simply stop using my forest for its wood. You take their life, I take yours."

"You compare human life to that of plants?"

"They breath and eat, sleep and work, like any human. Why shouldn't they be treated the same way?"

Satoshi pauses as directed in the script.

I walk over to him and lift one of his hands in mine. "The hands of a worker, indeed. Callused from the plow and smudged from dirt."

"I've been working harder every day to get my home back to normal."

"How good of you. It builds muscle, no doubt. Nice strong shoulders and a sturdy back."

"What do you know of labor?" Satoshi asks.

"I make sure this forest stays alive. I supposed I am its mother. A mother protecting her child."

"By slowly killing an entire village with famine?"

"One does what she can, so her child may live." I reply and pause to check my lines. "What will you do for yours?"

"Cut!" Noriko-chan blows the whistle around her neck. "Great! That'll be all for today. Thank you for your work. You are dismissed."

I sigh deeply and hop off the stage to meet with Sae-chan.

"It's finally Christmas break," She smiles. "I can't wait to go window shopping."

"I'll go with you."

"Your parents are coming home for the holidays, right?" Sae-chan asks.

"They said they would in their last letter, but who knows where they are now. The postcard was from the Virgin Islands and it came a month ago," I reply.

"Are you still going to get them a gift?"

"I should, but I don't want them to get here in February to open it," I sigh.

"If I may suggest something," Sae-chan grins. "get a gift for Satoshi-kun."

"But what?"

"How would I know? You know him better than I do," Sae-chan replies.

"We'll see," I shrug my shoulders.

Sae-chan and I leave the auditorium and start to head home with our shoes crunching the thin layer of snow already covering the pavement. The sky was a murky gray, signaling the promise of a small flurry later in the evening. The clouds swirled and sent a small breeze past us. It was a typical mid-December day with the guarantee that tomorrow would most likely be the same dreary mess.

The days seemed to last forever ever since that fateful night in Yousei Cemetery when Hanako tried to drain me dry. Nothing went right and I was always anxious; looking over my shoulder, as if something were going to strike at any moment. I feel like I can't do anything like a normal person, I have to try and hide something. How long will this drag on until I can say I'm a full vampire instead of straddling the fence for this fake eternity?

"Are you okay, Kasumi-chan?"

I blink a couple of times. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Good," Sae-chan places a hand on her heart. "I was worried you were having another spell. You had a very blank expression."

"I was thinking, that's all," I reply. "Mostly about…that."

"Could it be normal for the spells to stop like this?" Sae-chan asks. "I would go and have a talk with Satoshi-kun if I were you."

"Yeah," I nod. "I might do that."

We part at her house and I head to the cemetery, hoping that Satoshi would be there. Where else would he be? Being the anti-social person he is, why not stay home alone? I enter the gate soon and close it behind me, always looking left and right before walking up the stone path. With the headstones sticking out of the little snow there was, it appeared to be that they covered more than just a patch of ground. It made me realize that each gravestone stood for a head. I felt completely surrounded. Almost hopeless with sorrow and fear.

I walk faster towards the shrine.

Standing by the door, I lean in to hear if he was inside. The shuffle of feet across the wood floor, tiny squeaks, and Satoshi mumbling to himself. I lift an eyebrow in confusion and knock softly.

"Satoshi-kun?"

"Oh, Kasumi-san?" I hear him say from inside.

"Sumimasen, kudasai," I reply. "I should have told you I was coming over, but it was truly a spur of the moment."

A thud issues. "Come on in."

I slide open the door and see Satoshi kneeling on the ground, both his hands pressing something hard to the floor. A tiny tail squirmed itself free from under his grip. A fat rat was trapped under Satoshi's palms. I just look at it strangely. Satoshi had a look on his face as if this were nothing new.

He looks up at me for a moment. "Care to join me?"

"Join you?"

"I was feeling a bit hungry when I noticed this lovely, plump guy in the corner. Would you mind grabbing a couple of glasses from the cupboard over there?" Satoshi jerks his head toward an old cabinet.

Without asking why, I grab the cups and set them down on the little table.

"You put up a good fight," Satoshi says as he lifts the rat up from the floor, never loosening his grip.

Satoshi grins and quickly sinks his teeth into the creature's tiny neck. The rat squeals and kicks its fat legs, tail wriggling. With a bit of oozing and dribbling from Satoshi's lips, the rat goes limp. Satoshi opens his jaw wide and his teeth let go of the his prey. He smiles in a slight satisfaction and licks the tiny bit of blood, that stained his lips, off.

He holds the rat out with both hands, one at the bottom, one at the head. Pulling the head up, the blood dripped freely into one of the glasses. After it was half full, Satoshi moves it over to the second cup, letting the rest of the rat's life-source drain. The rat gets flung across the room after its job was done.

"Don't want any of its flesh to drop in by mistake," Satoshi says.

I could only stare at the cups.

Satoshi lifts his glass. "Better get it down before it gets cold. It's the best when it's warm, trust me."

I take my glass and raise it as well. "I'm really going to drink this?"

"It's up to you," Satoshi says. "I only thought you'd want to get use to the flavor of rat's blood, since it's the easiest to catch. If it'll make it less painful for you, I propose a toast."

"Okay."

"To us, the vampires of the new generation," Satoshi recites.

"I'm not a full vampire yet, though," I mutter.

Satoshi clears his throat. "Okay. To us, and our odd friendship. May it last."

"Cheers."

Our glasses clink together and we hastily put them to our lips and drink.

It was thick and vulgar. Watery, yet substantial. I let the viscous liquid fill the corners of my mouth and dance with the taste buds on my tongue. Making sure my brain would remember this taste. Acquire the taste. The lukewarm consistency irked my stomach and I could feel it squirm in displeasure. Nevertheless, I swallowed each mouthful as it came, even through the miniscule chunks, until the glass was empty.

I hadn't realized that I was squinting. I open my eyes and see the Satoshi was already finished with his as well. He was rubbing his finger on the inside of his cup and licking the excess blood off that he had missed.

"Well?" He asks.

"Reminded me of a malt left out in the sun for too long," I reply.

"Chocolate or Vanilla?"

I lift my eyebrow again, not expecting that question. "Vanilla."

Satoshi shudders a bit. "Tasted that bad, huh?"

"I suppose I could get used to it," I say.

"Anyways," Satoshi puts his hands together and bows his head. "Gokurosama!"

"Gokurosama," I imitate.

"So," Satoshi leans back with his hands behind him for balance. "What brings you here today?"

"Two things."

"One at a time," Satoshi says. "I find it a tad harder to think on a full stomach."

I couldn't help but laugh a bit. Satoshi was finally opening up to me. "First, I'm starting to get worried that I haven't had any fits lately."

"Fits?"

"You know, spells, phases," I clarify. "My transformation appears to have come to a standstill."

"Oh," Satoshi bits his bottom lip. "It's different for every person,…"

"Or, maybe that one fit was the last one and I'm not supposed to change over," I suggest with an air of hope in my voice. "It could be completely out of my system now."

"No," Satoshi bursts out after I finish.

"It's set in stone?"

"Not necessarily, but," Satoshi stumbles, "…you really don't want to be a vampire, do you?"

I understood where he was going with this now. However, I didn't know what to tell him. Becoming a vampire wasn't every girl's dream. It's not that Satoshi isn't important to me. He's part of me now. I couldn't imagine him not being there. If I'm correct, he believes the only way to keep _me_ in _his _life is to be a vampire, like him. The thought made me happy, on the other hand, the rest consisted of despondency.

I lean a bit over the table a ways. "Second question?"

Satoshi looks away for a moment. "Ask."

"If someone were to get you a Christmas present, what would you want?"

He looks at me for a while, then at the floor, probably thinking. "Anything?"  
"Well, within typical high school budget," I chuckle. Satoshi doesn't laugh. "Okay,…I take that back. Wasn't funny. Anything!"

Satoshi sighs. "Stay?"

It took a while for his reply to click in my mind. My cheeks felt flushed and I didn't know what to say back to him. Arms starting to feel slightly numb, I manage to give him a smile.

"Negai o imasu," I say.

I stay at the shrine for a while longer, playing a few games of Shoji with Satoshi. I actually managed to beat him twice. Even though it was out of five games, I was impressed with myself. Right when I was ready to leave, Satoshi asks me a question.

"You haven't bitten into anything yet, have you?"

I had to think for a moment about what he meant. "No."

"You'll need practice," Satoshi says mostly to himself. "I'm not sure how you'll get it, but you need to know where to bite down."

A slight sick feeling arose in my gut. "I hope I'll just figure it out on my own when the time comes."

He simply looks at me. Examining, almost. Made me nervous.

"What does it feel like?" I ask.

Satoshi shrugs. "It's an experience one can't explain. It's like asking a fish what it's like to breath water."

"Do you enjoy doing it, Satoshi-kun?"

He pauses. "Does a bird enjoy flight? It may seem heartless to you right know, but the truth is, one must do what they must to survive."

"Wakaru," I nod and open the door to leave.

"Itarashai," Satoshi waves.  
"Oyasumi nasai."

------------------------

Japanese Romanji Translations

------------------------

Sakuranbo ja nai - That's not a(n) [edible] cherry

Arigatou - Thank you

Wasureru - (I) Forgot

Gomen - Sorry

Damaru koto - literally means 'to become quiet' but I like to think it means 'shutting up'

Toushi - The name literally means 'Fighter'. So Noriko-chan just wanted him to seem more like a fighter

Korosu - literally means 'to kill', but in this situation it means something along the lines of 'kill me now'

Sumimasen kudasai - please excuse me

Gokurosama - typically said after a meal as a thank you. Sort of like 'thanks for the grub!'

Negai o imasu - (I'm actually not 100% positive this is accurate, but it's pretty close if it's not right) As you wish

Wakaru - I understand/ Understood

Itarashai - Take Care/ Be safe (said when someone is leaving, most the time)

Oyasumi nasai - Good Night


	18. Shintaku

As winter progressed, my symptoms slowly reared their head once more. They started as simple and bearable headaches which eventually evolved into intense migraines. I was lucky, for headaches were normal occurrences for any human being. Of course, mine were different, but it also meant I wasn't necessarily lying to the people who asked me what was wrong when I wince at an attack. I'm beginning to believe that the rat's blood Satoshi and I toasted triggered my transformation to continue. I can't blame him though. I t was bound to happen sooner or later anyway.

Sae-chan would call me daily around lunch time. Her concern for me eased the bitter and terrifying anticipation rising in my throat. She often joked about it, laughing quite a bit when we talked, but I could hear worry in her voice. She truly is my best friend.

Christmas was getting closer every day and the snow proved it. Pure and fluffy, sitting lightly on the ground as it shimmers in the afternoon sun. Snow over Christmas is a blessing down here in Tokyo. In Hokkaido, it's abundant. I sometimes envy the mounds of it I see on the television. I love snow.

With school out of the way over the holidays and no exams to study for, there was a lot of free time on my hands. On a partly cloudy Thursday, Sae-chan came over to my house around three in the afternoon.

It was no sooner than she got in the door when she said, "Let's bake cookies! Christmas cookies!"

"You sound pretty set on cookies," I say, laughing afterward.

"Don't they sound good? And they're fun to make! We'll decorate them and everything. I'll run to the convenient store for ingredients if I need to," She replies, anxiousness shining in her eyes.

"I should have the stuff we need," I quickly check the cupboards of the kitchen mentally, "might be short on sprinkles though."

"We can manage without those."

She grabs me by the wrist and drags me into the kitchen. Digging through the cabinets, we are able to get the ingredients for a simple sugar cookie and powered sugar for the frosting. A mess was sure to happen, as well as lots of chatter.

"Have you and Souichirou done anything over the break?" I ask.

"We went out to lunch the day before yesterday. Went window shopping afterwards, too," Sae-chan says with a childish excitement.

"Sounds fun."

"It was," Sae-chan nods her head. "He's such a sweet guy. Have you spoken with Satoshi-kun lately?"

She was trying to hint something.

"Not for a couple of days. Oh, the agony," I reply sarcastically, grabbing my heart in a fist.

"Oh, come on," Sae-chan rolls her eyes, but ends up smiling. "You know you like to be near him."

I lower my voice as if someone were trying to eavesdrop. "I never said I didn't, but it doesn't mean I have to be close to him all the time. It's not like my sanity is at stake."

"But something else is!" Sae-chan says.

"What are you trying to imply?"

"Kasumi-chan, it's like you have the red thread tied around your pinkie," Sae-chan says as she begins cutting cookies out of the rolled dough. "The oddity of the situation is that it started with him giving you a love nip."

"Love nip?!" I almost spill the bag of powdered sugar.

"Okay, maybe that's just how I see it."

"Sae-chan," My eye begins to twitch.

"You even told me yourself, Kasumi-chan," Sae-chan says. "You admitted your feelings for Satoshi-kun. Start chasing them. Openly!"

"But…," I stutter.

"Don't even try to get out of it, Kasumi-chan," Sae-chan replies. "You guys are perfect for each other. And I'm not just saying that due to this whole supernatural vampire thing that's going on."

I didn't know what to respond to that. I'm not saying that my feelings for Satoshi have faded, but it's more of a feeling of fright that has come up as well. I'm scared of kindness it seems. The simple act of benevolence catches me off guard and makes me fear the potential out come. I've never really been close to anyone in my life besides Sae-chan. My sisters were constantly picking on me and teasing me, my parents were on eternal retirement, and I don't have many school friends due to my shy attitude and personality. Now that Satoshi is inching closer day by day, I'm terrified at how I'll react.

"I mean, you're not forcing yourself, are you?" Sae-chan asks.

"No," I shake my head.

"Good, because that would be a form of personal torture, Kasumi-chan, and I wouldn't stand for that."

"Ah! Kawaii!"

Sae-chan holds up a cream colored sweater with a bold burgundy stripe across the chest. Skipping over to the nearest manikin, she positions the sweater to make it look like it was being worn.

"I am not getting him a sweater, Sae-chan," I repeat myself for at least the fifth time. "I thought we were just going window shopping, but you've brought me into at least ten clothing stores."

"Satoshi-kun needs a new sweater! All he owns are black turtlenecks," Sae-chan says.

"And you know why…"

"Maybe if you got it for him, it would change his mind," Sae-chan suggests.

"He'd think I was trying to kill him."

"A _gray_ sweater?" Sae-chan points to the next rack. "Or maybe the matching pants?"

"How about no clothes?" I say. "I was leaning more towards a pet bamboo or a wall scroll."

"Those are boring! You want to make it look like you put thought into it, Kasumi-chan!"

"I did put thought into it," I reply. "I imagine he gets incredibly lonely in that little hut. I mean, if I were living there, I'd probably go crazy. Cemetery shrines are supposed to house the wandering spirits, you know. Kowai yo!"

"Oh, calm down, Kasumi-chan," Sae-chan shakes her head. "You're taking this way too seriously. It's just a Christmas present, after all."

"Yes, I know," I nod. "However, Christmas presents from a girl to a boy, and vise versa, are very important! It shows you care about them, and if I were to get something too typical, it may ruin it."

Sae-chan stares for a moment. "You're taking this _way_ too seriously."

"Okay, what are you going to get for Souichirou?"

"Oh?" A bit of color paints Sae-chan's cheeks. "I don't know yet."

I lift and eyebrow and tap my foot.

Sae-chan looks away, but eventually gives in. "Aw, alright!"

She pushes my back towards the door.

"No more clothing stores for today," She sighs.

After shopping with Sae-chan, I knew exactly what to give Satoshi for Christmas. IT wasn't so much a material good, but I believe it will make Satoshi happy. At least I hope so. It was even better after I arrived at home and looked at the calendar for Christmas Eve. It would be the night of the new moon.

I felt that I had a nice, sentimental gift, yet whenever I thought of it, a bitter pang would erupt in my chest. Was I doing this for my own personal enjoyment? The joy of Christmas is giving, not receiving, am I right? However, all I really want is to see Satoshi's smile. Sore daisetsu egao.

"That's not a present!" Sae-chan had said.

"Well, maybe, Satoshi will like it," I replied. "It's almost precisely what he asked for."

Christmas Eve… only a day away.

The next morning, I awoke later than usual. I was too caught up in a fabulous dream. I lay in bed; arms sprawled out at my sides, and stare at the ceiling. Trying to remember the detail, I strain my brain. IT was like a poor attempt at catching smoke with bare hands. Then, just like that, all the images vanished, like fog once the sun has risen. Rather disappointing, really.

Eventually, and half against my will, I climb out of bed. Walking over to my window, I draw back the shades. A giant wave of extreme fatigue swept over me and it felt as if my head was swelling to the size of a decent pumpkin. Collapsing to the floor, I blindly grab for the bottom of the curtains to pull them shut, but end in failure.

_Futile_, I thought.

Clumsily crawling to the corner of my room where the light couldn't reach, I try to relax. I squeeze my eyelids down, take deep, slow breaths; imagine it was night again and I was sleeping. Why was I reacting like this to simple sunlight? Sun… That gave me an idea for a temporary solution.

I hadn't worn sunglasses in such along time; they felt strange upon my face. My nose kept twitching, and I couldn't help but notice more people staring once I began to walk down the street. However, even with the shades on, I perceived I was squinting. The sunlight bounced right off the glittering snow and into your face. I thought it was bad enough when I was normal. This was ridiculous!

Recalling how much Sae-chan loved to snack, I stop in a convenient store on the way to her house to pick up a couple bags of goodies. The bell rings when I open the door of Korematsu and I tap the snow off my shoes onto the matt. The woman at the cash register waves with a smile.

"Kasumi-chan!" She says merrily. Korematsu-san and her husband knew my parents well. "I haven't seen you in a while! Ogenki desu ka?"

"Hai!" I nod. "Totemo genki desu!"

I sort of had to tell a little white lie. She was always so touchy about my parents' vacationing habits; I fear she'd insist I live with her instead if I were to ever mention myself not being happy.

"Good, good! Did you come in for groceries?"

"No, just snacks," I reply.

"Good, good! I hope you find what you need," She smiles.

"Arigatou," I say and stroll down aisle three towards the back wall where all the munchies were shelved.

Scanning over all the crackers and many bags of gummies and jelly cups, I finally settle on a bag of mixed Ichigo and Meron Daifuku (my favorite) and some Jane Jane (Sae-chan's favorite). Complete opposites in flavor will surely balance each other out.

A gloved hand on my shoulder nearly makes me jump out of my skin.

"Yo."

I turn to face Ryu.

"I wasn't expecting you," I say edgily. "What do you want?"

"Can I not have a simple conversation with you?" Ryu asks, leaning forward. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"I saw you last week at rehearsal for Ki no Sasayaki."

"Oh! So long a go, it was!" Ryu says dramatically. "Kasumi-senpai, why are you wearing sunglasses? You shouldn't hide blue eyes, when they're as lovely as yours."

"What do you want?" I repeat. His flattery was pathetic.

Ryu dropped the volume of his voice. "You've changed a lot lately, Kasumi-senpai. It doesn't help that you've been so chummy with that freak, Satoshi."

"_Freak?_" I say feeling quite angered. "Well, if Satoshi-kun is a freak, then so am I."

Of course, I couldn't explain why.

Ryu sighs and puts a sly look on his face. "Kasumi, what did I do to lose your trust?"

At first, I wanted to laugh, but I changed my mind. "Ryu-kohai, what made you believe I was ever taken with you?"

Ryu's face went blank, yet I could tell he was very offended. Which was, in fact, my goal in the first place.

His eyes dart to the bag of daifuku in my hand.

"Okashi ka? It'll go straight to your hips."

Ryu stuffs his hands into his coat pockets and leaves, after paying for a bottle of Ramune.

I smiled; satisfied.

I bring my selections to Korematsu-san and she rings them up, giving me a fifteen percent discount, and bids me farewell. She also suggested I stop by for dinner sometime next week, but I had to decline. The play would be preformed three out of the five weeknights and I didn't want to interfere with her routine, seven o'clock meal.

Sae-chan's house was only a few more blocks away. I follow the footsteps of previous pedestrians to entertain myself. My eyes were adjusting well to the new sunglasses and I was still feeling quite giddy about successfully getting my message across to Ryu. Such a jackass…

I reach Sae-chan's address and knock on the door.

"Dare desu ka?" She calls from inside.

"Kasumi desu!"

"Kasumi-chan? Come in! Come in! I forgot you were coming this afternoon," Sae-chan answers.

I step inside and take off my shoes and coat. After putting on the extra slippers by the door, I walk into the living room where Sae-chan was lounging on the couch, still in pajamas, watching taped re-runs of Iron-Chef.

Sae-chan laughs at the television. "Do you remember this one? Chairman Kaga wore the funniest sequins jacket! I think Sakai-san wins this one, but with a secret ingredient like that, how could he not?"  
I laugh along and have a seat on the couch next to her. She finally turns to face me and her expression drops. With a slightly trembling finger, Sae-chan taps the lens of my sunglasses. She didn't seem to think such an object existed until now.

"No way," She whispers. "It happened, didn't it?"

I shake my head. "Not quite, Sae-chan, but I was little worried myself. My eyes are little sensitive today is all."

I grab the grocery bag. "I brought some Jane Jane and daifuku for us to share."

"Jane Jane!" Sae-chan perks up and wastes no time opening the bag and putting some in her mouth. Chewing a couple times, she looks up and asks quietly, "Daijoubu, ne?"

"Yeah," I say, reaching for a handful of Jane Jane for myself.

"So, tonight is the night, isn't it?" Sae-chan winks.

"I hope Satoshi-kun doesn't think it's too tactless," I reply.

Sae-chan pauses with half the dried octopus hanging from her lip. "Tactless? From what I know about Satoshi-kun, he won't think it's tactless. He definitely is one to interpret things differently, though. I'm guessing he'll love your intensions. It's a vampire thing, I believe."

I had to laugh at that remark.

After summoning my courage and watching about three episodes of Iron-Chef with Sae-chan, I leave her house around four o'clock. Though the sun was out, whatever clouds remained in the sky sent down small flurries of fluffy snow. The whole atmosphere of the day was making me so happy. Nice weather can always lift my spirits.

That evening, once the sun had set, I begin to walk toward Yousei Cemetery. Hardly anyone was outside. It was Christmas Eve, after all. Everybody was home with his or her families having a lovely, home-cooked meal. I made myself the traditional Christmas dishes, on a small scale of course, but it was nothing as special as having a crowded table of guests.

The cemetery looked as lonely as ever as I approached its gate. A couple of headstones had fresh bouquets of flowers resting gently on the snow; others were bare. One particular cross had a cute, hand-sewn, doll resting against it, with black button eyes and yarn for hair. The snow underneath my shoes crunched on the path, and I couldn't help but wonder if the noise attracted Hanako's attention, with it being so quiet before I arrived.

I knock on the shrine door and hear a bunch of rustling behind it. It sounded as if Satoshi were moving around a couple chairs and possibly a table. There was a louder clunk followed by a short exclamation (itta!), and Satoshi shortly opens the door. He looks down on me with a strange expression. Almost like he was expecting someone else. I give him a smile.

"How are you?"

"Fine," He answers. "You're wearing sunglasses."

"Oh, yeah, forgot about those," I say, gingerly touching the frames. "I couldn't stand the light this morning, so I put them on, and never really need to take them off."

"I see," Satoshi nods his head slowly. "Oh, come on in. Make yourself at home."

"Thanks."

"Well, what do you think?" Satoshi asks once he closes the door behind me.

It looked as if he tried to do what he could to spiff up the place. All the junk that cluttered the floor was either neatly tucked away out of sight or in a smaller pile in the corner. The floorboards didn't have the inch-thick layer of dust and actually resembled finely finished wood. His futon was made and the single light fixture in the center of the room had a working light bulb.

"Takadai!" I say and Satoshi laughs sheepishly behind me.

"Would you like some soda?" Satoshi asks, walking rather briskly over to the mini refrigerator. "I have soda now."

"I'd love some soda," I reply and have a seat at his table.

He places a bottle of strawberry soda in front of me and sits down across from me with his own soda.

I reach into a bag I brought along with me and pull out a plastic bag.

"I brought some cookies, if you're interested. Sae-chan and I baked them yesterday," I say, putting the cookies in the center of the table. "I also have this."

I hold out a small package, in a dark purple gift bag. Satoshi stares at it, lifting one of his heavy eyebrows. Sliding it across the table toward him, I eventually gave him the hint that it was a gift from me.

"Open it," I demand… kindly.

He peeks inside the bag and hesitates. After a quick ponder, he takes out a small pot with a long green stem sticking out. It had a single leaf.

"Aotake?" He asks, trying to ease the confused disgust in his voice.

I snicker. "It's sort of a joke more than a present, but enjoy none the less. You know, give it a name, water it once a week, and it will be fine."

Satoshi stares at me with a crooked smile on his face. "Aotake?"

"You're disappointed, aren't you?" I guess. "Well, that's only part of my present. You'll get the second part a littler later. We need to wait for it."

Satoshi scratches his head and looks down at the floor bashfully. "Um, I wasn't really expecting a present from you. I feel bad, because I don't have one to give you in return, um,"

"Don't worry about it," I reply. "I'm glad that I get to spend Christmas Eve with you. That's my present."

Satoshi looked up and I could see a bit of color rush to his face.

We sat at his table, talking well over a couple of hours. Whenever it seemed the topic had died, another would spring up, no matter how random or unanticipated. Satoshi had a quick wit, and it truly showed if you cornered him in a debate. I appreciated how he loved to talk. He used his hands often when speaking, lifting and narrowing his eyebrows with each emotion. I supposed I just loved to watch him.

Around midnight, I stop the conversation.

"May I give you the second part of your present now?" I ask.

Satoshi had forgotten. "Oh yeah! Sure."

I stand up and push my chair in. "Come on, then. It's outside."

He stands and well and I take his wrist, leading him out the door and down the steps. Trekking through the shallow snowdrifts around the small shrine, I continue to pull him to the back of the cemetery where there were fewer graves to trod on.

As I had predicted, most of the neighboring houses had retired for the night and had turned off their lights. I remove my sunglasses and wince at the first sight of the real night. I secure the glasses in my pocket and turn to Satoshi, who looked rather perplexed. I move closer to him and reach up to his own sunglasses to grab the frame. He slaps my hand away.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"Hold on a moment," I reply softly. "Trust me."

Satoshi reluctantly puts his hands down at his sides and allows me to grasp his sunglasses and confiscate them. His eyelids were shut tighter than a clam's shell. He resembled a child about to get an injection by needle. Afraid it would hurt too much if he actually witnessed it happening. I brush away a stray eyelash from his cheek and he shudders.

"Satoshi-kun, open your eyes."

"No," He replies flatly.

"Please, Satoshi-kun?" I ask again. "Daijobu. Tsuki ga nai yo. The only like you'll see is from the stars."

Satoshi stretches out his hand blindly. I take hold of it and he squeezes.

His face relaxes and he slowly but surely opens his eyes. Blinking rapidly at first, he adjusts to the ambiance and looks around. There was nothing different about the cemetery than any other winter day. I just wanted him to see with his own eyes for once, instead of shadowing everything with black. I wanted Satoshi to see how any normal person would see.

"Mieru," Satoshi mumbles.

"Yokatta," I say.

Satoshi rests his eyes on me and smiles. "You're eyes are very blue. They're beautiful."

"Thank you."

"I would have never thought of this," Satoshi admits. "I don't remember the last time I went without those stupid glasses. It's like a weight has been lifted from me. Being able to see the earth in its natural colors, I have to confess, I am a bit overwhelmed."

"Do you like it?" I ask.

"Yes, very much, Kasumi."

My heart skipped a beat. Hearing his voice say my name, plain, and so smoothly, made me feel weak. Without thinking, I throw my arms around his neck in an awkward hug. He embraces me by putting his arms around my back without hardly any dithering. The hush of the night made the only audible sound our breathing, slow and calm. In that single moment, I couldn't have been more content with my life, no matter how strange it was or would become.

"How," Satoshi asks tenderly, "do I know if you're feeling the same thing I do right now?"

The wind blows by gently, sending a tuft of his hair into my face.

"You are just going to have to trust me."

Satoshi lets go all too soon for my liking, but only holds my face up with one of his hands and bends down to kiss me.

Bittersweet and pure, and undoubtedly cold, but it was perfect. First love: an amazing and difficult experience, but it was indisputably worth it.

--------------------

Japanese Romanji Translations!

Shintaku (the title) - Trust

Kawaii – Cute/adorable

Kowai yo – It's scary!

Sore daisetsu egao – That most precious smile

Ogenki desu ka? – How are you feeling/doing?

Hai – Yes

Totemo genki desu – I am very good

Arigatou – Thank you

Ichigo and Meron Daifuku – small sweet rice buns with Ichigo (strawberry) and Meron (honeydew melon) jam filling. Oh, I love these.

Jane Jane – Dried octopus snack. Heard they're really good, haven't tried them yet.

Ki no Sasayaki – (in case you don't recall…) Whispers of the Trees, name of the play

Senpai – (sometimes spelled sempai) an honorific signifying seniority

Kohai – opposite of senpai, an honorific signifying lower station

Okashi ka? – Sweets, huh?

Dare desu ka? – How's there?

Kasumi desu! – (Sort of obvious, eh?) It's Kasumi!

Iron-Chef – A Japanese cooking show, if you haven't seen this, it's on FoodNetwork at 11:00. Very entertaining show, it's fun to laugh at the pathetic dubbing. Yay, Chairman Kaga!

Daijoubu, ne? – You'll be alright, won't you?

Itta! – Ouch!/ That hurt!

Takadai! – Impressive!

Aotake – bamboo. Like the lucky bamboo you can guy in most malls. I have one

Daijoubu. Tsuki ga nai yo – Don't worry. The moon is gone/not there.

Mieru – I can see

Yokatta – Thank goodness/ I'm glad


	19. Strength in Weakness

"Oyasumi. Matta ashita."

I don't recall how I got home last night. I swear a cloud carried me… right up to my room and laid me to rest.

Calling Sae-chan in the morning wasn't an option.

"Eh? Uso!"

"Sae-chan, came down already," I plead. "That's the fifth time you said that."

"Kasumi-chan, this is big!" Sae-chan cheers. "Now we can double date!"

"I don't think Satoshi-kun would enjoy that…"

"Won't now until we try," Sae-chan replies.

"I can't believe how embarrassed I feel," I say. "Is this normal?"

"Don't worry about it!" Sae-chan answered. "Ah! Chotto matte…"

"What is it?"

"You're going to tell Naoko-chan, right?" She asked.

"I probably should," I reply. "She and I had a little chat about him a while ago. However, Satoshi-kun…"

"What about him?"

"He'll probably want to keep everything a secret."

"And are you okay with that?" Sae-chan questions.

"Well, I don't know," I admit. "I mean…it might be fun."

Sae-chan laughs. "Kasumi-chan, it's not like you to sneak."

"I'm not the only one, Sae-chan!" I scold mockingly. "I've never seen you and Souichirou acting very friendly in public."

"Usotsuki!" Sae-chan says. "He walks me home on the days he doesn't have swimming practice."

"Which is…two days out of the week?"

"Oh, be quiet! Anyways, what are you doing today? You have rehearsal for the play, don't you? Noriko-chan works you guys like horses," Sae-chan says.

"Actually, we don't," I reply. "I was surprised myself, but she must trust us to practice lines on our own."

"Is Satoshi-kun doing well with his part?"

"I've only gone through the scenes we have together, not the ones of him with the villagers," I inform. "He should be fine, though."

"I can't wait to see you both out on stage!" Sae-chan cooed. "Chemistry in acting and in real life. It's beautiful, Kasumi-chan…brings a tear to the eye."

I shake my head. "Sae-chan, shut up."

"I know! Since you don't have practice, let's go the park! I haven't been there since I was a middle school student," Sae-chan suggests. "I'll take Muchuuru with me, too. She needs some fresh air."

"Are you sure it won't be too cold?" I ask.

"Promise not to laugh?" Sae-chan wonders out loud.

"Yes."

"My old doll clothes fit her perfectly," Sae-chan confesses. "I already have the cutest hat and sweater combo picked out."

I had to laugh, for it was just too predictable of her.

I met Sae-chan in the local park after a quick lunch. She was holding her Muchuuru like a baby in her arms, and sure enough, it was dressed in a miniature sweater, scarf, and hat—complete with bonbon. It was adorable, until you saw the pokemon's huge lips and large eyes.

The sun was shining brightly and the snow was beginning to thin out in places. Dripping noises came from the melting masses on the trees, falling to the pavement. I had to bring my sunglasses for the bright sun's glare against the snow. Such a pity; the day was waiting patiently to be enjoyed. A perfect day to be normal, and not have to worry about anything was all I wanted. However, I knew it wasn't going to happen, even with this wonderful candidate.

It was stupid of me, but I wanted to see Satoshi. Barely twelve hours have passed since I left Yousei Cemetery and yet it felt like three times as long. Playing children's games here in the park with Sae-chan and Muchuuru, I kept on expecting to see Satoshi walk up, smile, and join in. He would never do that, I know, but I can only hope. Even though Satoshi doesn't believe in hope, there is no reason why I shouldn't.

"You're thinking of him, aren't you?" Sae-chan asks out of the blue.

I drop the snowball I had. "What makes you say that?"  
"I'm starting to understand," Sae-chan says, "why Naoko-chan loved Satoshi-kun's eyes so much. You know how she said it was dreamy how he could see yours, but you couldn't see his? When you wear those sunglasses, I feel I need to rely more on instinct rather than expressions."

"I…never thought of it that way."

"Kasumi-chan, you knew how to without realizing it," Sae-chan sighs, but smiles. "It's admirable."

She wasn't making much sense, and I could tell it wasn't going to go anywhere. She was trying to explain what was in her head, but that was always hard for her. Nevertheless, I was appreciative. For what, I wasn't sure, but Sae-chan always had good intensions.

Muchuuru was hoping through the snow, making little "chuu" noises with every jump. It was obviously enjoying itself. This would have to be the first time I've seen a pokemon being a complete pet. I loved my own like pets as well, but I've only used them for battle lately. I should have brought them with me today, so they could enjoy this beautiful winter day. I suppose I've been losing my mind slowly as of late. Complete sanity must be something I can't grasp.

"So, Kasumi-chan," Sae-chan says. "What do you want to do on your day off?"

"I really don't know," I answer. "Though, for some reason, it feels as if I have forever."

"The day is endless if you want to make it that way."

"I suppose…"

"Well, if you can't decide, I'll have to do it for you," Sae-chan decides. "We're going back to my house."

"Why?" I ask.

"So we'll have a warmer place to decide on what to do!" Sae-chan snickers. "Hot cocoa sounds so good, doesn't it?"

Sae-chan scoops Muchuuru up in her arms and a depressed look veils its face. It didn't get to finish its miniature snowman. It was too bad, for it will probably melt by the end of the day.

"You know, Kasumi-chan," Sae-chan barely whispers. "I miss the days when we were younger—elementary school and junior high—and how nothing mattered, as long as we got to share a box of Pocky while doing our homework."

Such a random, yet serious topic... "Yes, I do too."

"It's so sad, how friendships slowly start to disintegrate as we get older. Why does it have to be that way? I miss Naoko-chan being with us all the time, and Noriko-chan. Singing along to Hikaru Utada's latest single and gawking at the magazines with T.M. Revolution on the cover."

I laugh under my breath. "He's a strange one, but I still like him."

"They're gone," Sae-chan says. "It's just too bad we realize too late that they won't last for ever and ever. And you know what's the cause for those days disappearing?"

"Adolescence?"

Sae-chan shakes her head, but smiles. "You were always the witty one. But what I was going to say, was men."

"Men? I guess that's half true," I agree.

"The only hard part is, I can't decide if the trade was worth it or not," Sae-chan says. "Souichirou-kun is darling, and he's nothing short of kind to me, but I'll always miss those days of simplicity."

"Don't worry. No matter how special Satoshi-kun is to me, he will never take your place, Sae-chan."

Sitting on a swing is so relaxing. The gentle swaying motion and the feeling of weightlessness… is simply wonderful. I returned to the park after cocoa at Sae-chan's. Something just told me to come and have a seat and wait. For what, I wasn't sure. Most likely, it was nothing, but I never mind a little wait.

I received a letter this morning from my parents. A lovely beach scene was on a picture included in the envelope. They mentioned they'd be home sometime next month. I honestly don't believe them. As soon as they see the snow, they'll plan another trip to Porte de Sol. I'm never able to tell them anything. This transformation, Naoko-chan, Satoshi, or what I think… forever implanted in my mind lonely.

Arms suddenly embrace me, catching me by surprise. They were protected by a puffy down coat in an adorable shade…or black. It was Satoshi.

"The park? Out of all places," He says.

"Just because you don't enjoy it doesn't mean I cannot."

"Are you cold?"

"…No," I answer, playing with his sleeves. Pushing them down and then letting them inflate amused me like a little child.

"It took me a while to find you," Satoshi says.

"And you looked in the park of all places?" I turn to smile at him, poking fun.

"Yes, I did," Satoshi nods. "I have something to tell you."

"And what might that be?"

Satoshi takes a deep breath. "I need to tell Hanako."

I stand from the swing to face him. "Hanako? Why?"

"She's my mother, Kasumi. She deserves to know," Satoshi says. "I am a bit nervous for some reason, though."

"The fearless Satoshi-kun? Nervous? Don't make me laugh."

Satoshi looks down, almost bashful. "I'm afraid she might take you away from me. I know this sounds stupid, but I've never felt freer than when I am with you. Okaa-san is unbelievably vindictive and unpredictable. If she resorts to her bloodline…"

"Satoshi-kun," I wrap my arms around his. "It's not stupid. It makes me happy hearing you say that. If you want, I'll go with you to tell Hanako."

He pushes me away. "No, don't go near her."

"But I just want to hel--"

"I know you want to help me, but that's the problem," Satoshi says, seriously. "I've seen things. Things my mother performed, viciously, and enjoyed every moment, whether she was sane or not. I am NOT going to have you become her next puppet."

"Is there anyway for me to make amends?" I ask.

Satoshi pauses, possibly thinking.

"Satoshi," I say. "I'm not going to let Hanako come between us."

Maybe with no honorific, he'd listen to me earnestly.

"I know full well of now she despises me," I continue. "You don't need to protect me from her. So let me go with you. Let me be with you."

Satoshi sighs, looking helpless. "Kasumi…"

"Please?" I ask. "Trust me."

Satoshi appeared speechless. He wouldn't look at me or say a single word.

"Satoshi? …-kun?"

Was he offended?  
"I…" Satoshi slowly shakes his head. "I'm worried about her decision."

"Decision?" I repeat, allowing a bit of anger slip into my voice. "Are you saying if she says no, you'll go along with it? Don't you care about this relationship?"

"I do! I do!" Satoshi instantly pulls me into another embrace. "You're all I have in this world. You are the first person to see me for who I am, not what I am. Okaa-san doesn't understand these feelings. She's almost jealous of you and I."

"But what about… your father?"

"She'll take those regrets to her grave," Satoshi replies solemnly. "But, please, Kasumi; I want to confront her alone and finally break her grasp on me. I don't want to hide in that cemetery anymore."

He squeezes me tighter, as if I'd float away if he held me too lightly. I could never drag him down. I care about this man too much to be a weight on his will.

"All right," I say. "Kiwotsukete, ne?"  
"Tsuyoi da…omae no tameni."

_BAM! BAM!_

Frantically sitting up, almost tumbling out of bed, I awoke with a start. Someone was knocking on the front door extremely hard. Feeling my way to my bedroom door, I flip on the light and descend the steps. It was so quiet, only my breathing echoed in the empty hallway.

_BAM! BAM!_

Reaching the handle, I open the door slowly.

Satoshi stood before me, stance slightly limp, sunglasses messing. His eyes, wide and unblinking, were stained a deep red. His pupils resembled a large drip of ink in a puddle of blood. They weren't human.

He takes a big breath and speaks, voice incredibly raspy. "Dekitta."

I usher him inside without a word and grab a blanket from the closet to replace the coat that should have been keeping him warm in this winter air. Making sure he sits on the couch first, I quickly go to the kitchen to brew some hot tea. His look scared me, how he moved robotically but as tired as an old man. Those eyes! Even with my own closed, their image burned on the back of my eyelids.

I bring him the tea. He accepts the cup but doesn't drink.

"Satoshi-kun, what's wrong?" I ask.

He turns and kisses me. "No '-kun', please."

Satoshi kisses me again and again, as if getting in all he could before I noticed, or disappeared.

"Satoshi," I grab his shoulders. "Please tell me what happened."

He finally takes a sip of tea. "At first, it went to well. I was proud of her, for finally seeing that I wasn't her little boy anymore. She even smiled."

"At first?"

Satoshi's face turns sour. "Oh, how I hate her. She's such a coward. Coward!"

"Tell me," I ask quietly.

"I told her, as bravely as I could, and turned my back to leave. She grabbed my wrist," Satoshi slowly pushes up his sleeve, revealing two deep gashes, "and she forced I on my fangs."

I gingerly take hold of Satoshi's arm. "Why would she…?"

"Her grip was surprisingly strong, forcing my own blood to slide down my throat. I tried to fight, but she tilted my head back, removed my glasses, and whispered. 'You're going to be so sick. So bedridden you'll think you're dying. Immobile and in pain, stuck here with me, and when she comes to your aide, she'll meet me first and last. Now, drink unwillingly my ungrateful son'."

Satoshi's voice slowly faded, leaving him in a trance, and eyes half open.

"What can I do?" I ask. "This sickness…"

"It'll pass," Satoshi says, his worry finally showing through his face. "You see… hybrid blood is an odd thing. My human half can't take the vampire half. When a half-vampire drinks another half-vampire's blood, the vampire half tries to take over, but never wins. It's a pointless struggle."

His breathing quickens and face flushes. He was getting a fever.

"Lie down, lie down," I say, easing him to a lying position on the couch. "You can stay here until it passes."

"Here?"

"Yes, I'll take care of you," I nod.

He closes his eyes and lets out a large breath, as if trying to express relief and thanks.

"Try to relax and sleep. If you need anything, I'll be upstairs," I stand and begin to leave the living room.

"What about tomorrow?" Satoshi asks, obviously tired.

"Ashita ka?" I shrug. "Shirenai…demo, issho ni iku."

Japanese Romanji Translations!

Oyasumi – Good night

Matta ashita – See you tomorrow

Uso – No way/You got to be kidding me!

Chotto Matte – Wait a minute/ hold up

Usotsuki – Liar

Okaa-san – Mother

Kiwotsukete, ne? – Do be careful, okay?

Tsuyoi da…omae no tameni – I'll be strong, for you

Dekitta- It's done/It's finished

Ashita, ka? – Tomorrow, huh?

Shirenai…demo, issho ni iku – I don't know…but, we'll go do it together

Note: Just in case some of you lovely readers aren't aware of this little face, honorifics (or the little –san,-kun,-chan) things after the names are very important in Japan. If you leave an honorific off a person's name, it usually means that the two are very, very close to each other. I know in the beginning chapter or two, Kasumi and Satoshi didn't have any honorifics… that's just a mistake on my part o, sorry… but in some cases, very slim, a name without an honorific signifies a very low bond between people. You know the, 'hey, I know you, but couldn't honestly give a crap about your existance'.


	20. Unwanted Whispers

"He's not here?"

"I said I'm sorry, Noriko-chan. He's not feeling well."

"So he's feeling under the weather. Big whoop-de-doo!" Noriko-chan throws her arms up. "It's three days before opening night; he's not allowed to fall sick in bed!"

"I've seen him," Sae-chan tries to defend me. "A black cloud hovers over him. It's worse than pneumonia."

Noriko-chan, purple in the face, starts pacing. "This isn't good. This isn't good! Toushi is a main character, and there is no understudy. I trusted you, Satoshi-kun!"

I felt slightly embarrassed by her.

Noriko-chan goes to her knees and shouts to the ceiling. "Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?"  
"She's so distressed, she's speaking in tongues," Sae-chan whispers.

Noriko-chan somehow makes her way to center stage with shoulders slumped. "So many hours of practice in ruin. If only God could help me out."

The spotlight instantly shines down on her, sending the dust sparkling. However, Noriko-chan's expression drops three-fold.

"Not funny, Ryu-san!"

The light turns off.

Sae-chan sighs and sits down next to me. "Satoshi-kun must feel so guilty about the play."

I laugh. "He's not feeling guilty. Sure, he's miserable in fighting his blood, but he play was and still is the last thing on his mind."

"Do you think he'll be able to perform?"

"I really don't know," I reply. "His condition isn't improving or worsening. It could go either way."

"Has his mother come for him?" She asks.

"No, I don't think so. It… it makes me so angry! Why would any mother put her son in such pain and danger? I realize how much she hates me, but it's not an excuse," I say. "Satoshi doesn't deserve that treatment."

"Satoshi?" Sae-chan raises her eyebrows.

"He…" I blush slightly, "he asked me to drop the honorific."

"Oh!" She claps. "That's so cute!"

"Quit it."

"Oh, what if your parents come home early to see Satoshi-kun on your couch?" Sae-chan questions. "Cane I come over then? Can I come over?"

"Why?"

"To see the look on their faces."

"Well, hopefully he'll be better by the time they come home and he'll be out," I say.

"But where will he go?" Sae-chan asks.

I sigh. "I don't know."

"Si je te donne une saucisson tu mange pour trios jours. Si je te donne un jambon tu mange pour trios semaines," Noriko-chan's voice echoes in the distance.

"Let's help Noriko-chan," Sae-chan says. "I think she's at the end of her rope."

---------------------

Walking home after rehearsal, a thought suddenly hit me. This town; I always pictured it as so small, but in reality, it is too big. These circumstances and the odds proved ridiculous. We, being all my friends, acquaintances, teachers, enemies, and myself, were all a tiny sliver of a pie chart. Most citizens don't even know we exist. A spec of dust slowly settling to the ground.

Will I ever get anywhere? I want to travel, live in a different city with different scenery. Different people, streets, sky. Oh, to break free of this eternal snow globe…

"Tadaima," I call as I open the door.

"Okaeri," A mumble replies.

"How are you feeling, Satoshi?" I ask, kneeling next to the couch.

"Fine, I suppose," He says, shifting slightly.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay in a bed?"

He shakes his head. "I wish not to be a burden."

"You'll never be a burden."

He continues to shake his head 'no'.

"Something to drink? Eat?" I ask.

"No thank you, I'm fine."

"Noriko-chan had a fit today," I report. "With you not showing up."

Satoshi laughs, almost evilly. "If she thinks I'm eating myself up about it, she's dead wrong."

"I knew you couldn't care less," I nod. "She was so upset, she started rambling in French."

"French?" Satoshi inquires. "Loves drama, she does."

"She's an emotional person. She's really looking forward to this play, as well."

Satoshi quickly looks away, remaining silent. So, I stare at the side of his head.

"Stop giving me that look," Satoshi says.

"Sa-to-shi," I prod him in the shoulder. "Kocchi wo muite."

He grunts in frustration. "Quit it."

"I'm pouting."

It was a lie, but worth a try.

"Alright! Alright!" He rolls back over to face me. "You know it's hard for me to say no to you."

I giggle. "I know."

"I'll call Noriko-san and tell her I'll be able to perform," Satoshi says.

"Now don't force it!" I reply. "If you don't recover enough, it's out of the question."

He tries to pout.

"Oh, no, no!" I say. "You don't have the lip for it."

He smiles briefly.

"I'll go grab the phone!" I announce. "Prepare your suck-up speech."

"Mou, Noriko-san, kono ama," Satoshi groans. "Yugi ga _totemo_ baka yaro!"

"Calm down, calm down," I say, reaching for the phone.

However, it rings before I can. Everything is hushed.

"Expecting someone?" Satoshi asks.

"No."

"Well, are you going to answer it?"

I pick up the receiver. "Moshi moshi. Mizuhana-desu."

…Fuzz.

"Kasumi?" A voice finally answers.

"Okaa-san?"

"Ah! Yes!" My mother replies. "I'm so glad my cell phone works this far. I hope this isn't roaming…"

"Okaa-san, why are you calling?" I ask.

"To check up on your, of course!"

"You never have before. Why now?" I reply.

"Well," Mom sighs. "Did you receive our post card from Monaco?"

"Yes."

"Your father," Mom says, "it was your father's idea, but…"

"You won't be coming home next month," I clarify.

"No, we won't. I wanted to call because it would take too long for a letter to reach you."

"I see."

"Of course, we'll keep in touch," Mom says. "I have so many souvenirs for you!"

"Thank you," I reply. "Well, good-bye."

"Good-bye! Love you, honey!"

I hang up.

"Your mother?" Satoshi questions.

"Yes. She's not coming home next month."

"I'm sorry, Kasumi," He says. "I know how much you were looking forward to it."

"Eh," I shrug softly. "It was too good to be true anyway."

A moment passed.

"Do you still want me to call Noriko-san?" He asks.

"You can wait. She'll live."

Satoshi sighs. "Thank you. I was foreboding her arm extending from the phone to strangle me."

He tries to reenact his struggle with Noriko-chan's arm, which in reality was his own.

"I'm surprised at how much better you're feeling already," I say.

Satoshi stops and lies still, staring at the ceiling. "There's something about this house. It's so comforting. It holds no bad memories."

I walk up to the side of the couch. "Do you have the strength to sit up?"

Satoshi heaves himself up, biting his lip in the process. "Yeah. Why?"

"So I can sit next to you," I reply, taking my seat.

"Oh," Satoshi plainly nods, but the drag in his voice was flattering.

Leaning my head onto his shoulder, I couldn't help but sigh. The lovely sandalwood scent wasn't as strong as usually. Curse my house for trying to blend him in with everything else. He slides his arm around my shoulders and how I desired to simply drift off in sleep. This feeling that settled in my chest was so serene, so welcome.

"Kasumi?"

"Just a little bit longer?"

"…Yes. A little bit longer will be nice."

_We're in the middle of the winter_

_And walking hand in hand_

_Long time no see, but now you're here with me_

_To bless this icy land_

_If the night is dark and cold, I will warm you with my kiss_

_Let me hold you in my arms again, and vow to stay with me_

_Through the snow_

_I was always sad and cold, all alone, before we met_

_Now you've taught me how to find the light_

_Even in darkness of winter_

_We are wandering hand in hand_

_Up and over the hills of snow_

_We'll keep on walking through winter_

-- Yuki Kajiura, Winter

----------------------

"Oh, I'm so proud of this embroidery," Sae-chan sighs. "Plus, I have you, Kasumi-chan, wearing it! I'm so lucky…"

"Sae-chan," I say, "It's just a dress."

"But it's my creation! I know how Joe Hisaishi feels now when Tokyo Symphonic Orchestra plays his music."

"The sash is a bit tight," I gasp.

"Oh!" Sae-chan laughs, loosening the bow. "Sorry."

I gaze in the mirror and hardly recognize myself. The dress was in fact beautiful; lace trim around the low, square-cut collar, flowing sleeves past my hands, Sae-chan's hand embroidered sash of blue flowers and pink curls in every direction, and a skirt that sat perfectly on my hips and played with my ankles. I loved it, but didn't want to admit it. Sae-chan's impeccable work was worth the compliments, but she'd never accept the praise. She's so humble. It's amazing.

"I wonder if Satoshi-kun will like this?" Sae-chan ponders. "It's you who is wearing it, after all. His jaw is going to drop to the floor."

"Yakamashii," I mumble.

"Kasumi-chan, you must think higher of yourself!" Sae-chan says. "You're a very pretty girl, whether you like it or not."

"Only in your dress."

Sae-chan shakes her head. "Anyway, will Satoshi-kun be able to perform?"

"Well," I start, "he's feeling better now. It's been three days since that missed rehearsal. He eats more, so that's good. Walking around hasn't been a problem and his eyes are slowly getting their color back. He needed his sunglasses this morning."

"I suppose that's a good sign," Sae-chan says.

I nod.

"What about you?" She asks. "What's happening with you?"

"… I don't know."

"Has it stopped?"

I pause.

"I had a dream last night. I… I was wearing this dress and walking down the street towards Yousei when I bumped into Ryu. I felt angry. So angry. I grabbed his shirt and he looked terrified. And then… I bit him."

"On the neck?" Sae-chan asks quietly.

"Yes. Like Hanako bit me."

I finger my scar lightly.

"He screamed."

"Kasumi-chan, I don't believe that means anything," Sae-chan says. "I mean… you and Ryu-kun have never been in good relations."

"I know, but when I woke up," I reply, "I felt good. Refreshed. Excited."

"I wouldn't worry about it," Sae-chan almost whispers, fixing my sash again. "Maybe if you don't think about the transformation, it'll slow down again."

"Actually, I think this is the calm before the storm."

"Be positive!" Sae-chan smacks me across the back. "If I hear another negative statement out of your mouth, I'll rip these hair-extensions right off your head."

"Oww," I gingerly hold onto my ponytail, which was indeed a lot longer.

"I don't care if you become the most notorious vampire this town has seen, but an optimistic vampire is better than a pessimistic one," Sae-chan says.

Odd perspective, but I suppose I should respect it.

"If I have Satoshi with me, I can survive the transfer," I say. "At least, I hope."

"Pessimism!" Sae-chan bellows.

I quickly duck before she could grab my hair.

A knock issues at the door.

"Kasumi?"

It was Satoshi.

"Oh!" Sae-chan clasps her hands together in excitement. "Please come in, Satoshi-kun! I want to see if my measurements fit you well."

The door slowly swung open, revealing a rather disheveled and disappointed looking Satoshi. The pants weren't quite long enough, and the off-white shirt appeared to be a size too big. Sae-chan moaned softly behind me, which didn't necessarily boost Satoshi's self-confidence. If anything, he was burning with embarrassment. A person like him; yes, it was hard to believe, but Satoshi truly flushed at the thought of anyone seeing him in this outfit.

"Gomen, ne? Satoshi-kun?" Sae-chan bowed shortly to him.

Satoshi closed his eyes in frustration, apparently concentrating on how not to harm Sae-chan.

"Please, um, if you just stand on this stool over here, I can fix those pants for you," Sae-chan says. "I'm not sure how to fix the shirt, though."

Reluctantly, grinding his teeth, Satoshi stepped up on the stool for Sae-chan to remove the hemming.

I stand in front of him. "It's just a small mistake."

"I guess so," Satoshi replies.

His eyes suddenly bulge. Sae-chan accidentally poked him with her needle.

"_Chikushou, deme--,"_

"I'm sorry!" Sae-chan hastily dabs the spot with a tissue.

"Calm down," I say, resting my hands on his shoulders. "It's just a play. A costume. Temporary."

"Who ever said I wanted to do this in the first place!" Satoshi asks roughly. "I need to make clear to Noriko-san to keep her nose in her own dirt."

I sigh and Sae-chan frantically continues to tailor Satoshi's pants.

"…Um, you look nice. In your dress…"

"Thank you."

Sae-chan snickers under her breath triumphantly, just before pricking Satoshi once more.

-----------------------

Peeking around the curtain, the crowd was visibly still shuffling into the auditorium. My stomach instantly jumped into my throat and I had to look away. I knew my nerves would get the best of me. I'm no performer; I told Noriko-chan that over and over again, but she never listened. Rehearsal, sure, I'm fine, but that's when only the cast is watching me. Add another hundred pairs of eyes and I melt like mochi in a cheap steamer.

The stage was nearly set, with fake trees, rocks, small imitations of houses, and a dark blue backdrop for an evening sky. Sae-chan rushed here and there on requests to fix a certain part of someone's costume. Noriko-chan paced like usual with a pencil tightly secured in her teeth. I, myself, simply stood there, for I didn't believe my feet would be able to support me if I moved. Of course, Satoshi was nowhere in sight.

"Kasumi-chan!" Noriko-chan says, quite out of breath. "Do you have your pokemon ready?"

"Pokemon?" I question stupidly. "Oh! Them…yeah, they should be over on the table somewhere. Maybe I moved them…"

"Well, figure out which it is, and take your place left-stage. Curtain time is in five minutes," She taps her watch importantly.

I nod, fearing to ask her anything at all. Her second most hated thing in the world was repeating herself.

Striding over to the far left; my eyes catch a glimpse of bright spotlight, causing my head to pound unexpectedly. This wasn't the time for a headache. I massage my temple lightly to relieve the pain temporarily, but it would take a lot more than that for it to go away. I knew that.

Becoming desperate, I grab a piece of script from a table and run the edge over my finger. It stung something fierce, but my goal was accomplished. A tiny line of blood came forth and I nonchalantly licked at it like candy. The discrete flavor of paper still lingered, making it a little more bitter than normal, but I didn't mind. Tylenol in a pinch.

The curtain drew back and the crowd applauds softly, which was probably thanking the students for finally starting, not encouragement. The villagers worked on their houses and talked about the latest storm. An uncontrollable snore, I can almost guarantee, issued about five minutes in. I didn't blame them.

After a good fifteen minutes, my turn arrived to appear.

Once all the trees were in place and my little fake pond exposed from the carpet of grass, I walked as elegantly as I could to the middle of the stage. My dress rippled around my legs, making me feel like I was floating. Almost sad, really, when you realize you feel most pretty in either a graveyard or pretending to be some stupid forest maiden. The lights were hard, as if freshly replaced, and my eyes winced in return. The audience could have easily mistaken me to have gas. Oh, embarrassing…

_Oh! The lines!_

"Funny, how good one feels after a spot of rain. When the earth is refreshed, so are you."

Stupidity settled in, but the choice of stopping didn't exist. Continuing, staring straight forward, I felt my stomach do a couple somersaults. My nerves were no sturdier than an excellent flan.

Yet, after a couple more lines, a voice inside told me it wasn't the nerves. My ankles wobbled weakly and my vision blurred. I figured that I was having another attack. This wasn't good, obviously. Not here, not now. From my skin rose goose bumps and teeth began to chatter. Trying to cover it up, I sat down on the closest rock.

Idiotic spotlight, shining right on me, like a pistol about to be fired. How I wished to sleep, right then and there, but my breath was coming in deeper gasps and my words more heavily. I probably sounded slightly intoxicated, or incredibly tired. The taste of acid slowly climbed to the back of my throat. What do I do? Oh, what to do?

Satoshi comes out, earlier than he was supposed to. Thank God, he realized something was wrong.

"You must be Toushi," I say, on cue, slurred.

He grabs me by the shoulders and whispers. "Kasumi? Can you hear me?"

"Just fine," I reply, my tongue getting caught in the back of my mouth. It wanted to eject itself, as if lashing out for a fly. "I'm a little…dizzy."

"Kasumi, stay with me," Satoshi says. "Don't stop fighting it."

"Fight what? This is just a spell," I say, words barely forming off my lips. "I'll be… I'll be alright… in a minute… or two."

"Keep your eyes open," Satoshi demands. "Don't close them."

"For a few seconds only, I promise."

"No. Keep them open."

"It's all… too heavy," I say as my entire body goes limp.

"Kasumi!"

Everything is black for a moment, and when I open my eyes again, a new energy flowed through me, like a fire in my blood. All the voices were so far away, and I felt tall. Superior. Worthy of more than just their attention. Their life. Their obedience.

I'm better than you.

Now… how do I show you that?

Oh yeah…I remember now.

I'll just…teach you a lesson.

That's right… A lesson.

One moment, please… I'll be right back.

------------------

Japanese Romanji Translations! (in order of appearance)

------------------

(Well, this one's French) Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? – What am I do to?

(This one too) Si je te donne une saucisson tu mange pour trios jours. Si je te donne un jambon tu mange pour trios semaines – If I give you a sausage, you'll eat for three days. If I give you a ham, you'll eat for three weeks. (makes no sense, but it's not supposed to. She's nuts)

Tadaima – I'm home

Okaeri – Welcome home

Kocchi wo muite – Come (or look) over here

Mou, Noriko-san, kono ama. Yugi ga totemo baka yaro – Man, Noriko-san, the bitch. This play is completely stupid.

Moshi Moshi, Mizuhana-desu – Hello (only on the telephone), Mizuhana residence. (I could never find Kasumi's last name o, so I made it up. Mizuhana literally comes out as Waterflower, like her english name. Hope that works)

Okaa-san – Mother

Yakamashii – (slang) Shut up/ You're too noisy

Gomen, ne ? – I'm sorry, okay ?

Chikushou, deme – Damn you !


	21. Blood and Tears

A cool morning after a heavy rain, with a slight haze in the air, thicker towards the ground: that was my vision. My body felt cold, yet my chest burned hot. A pleasant sensation. My mouth itched insanely, like an allergen was in the air, a harsh sting in my gums. Such an intense thirst rose from my throat; I wanted water.

People…people were screaming. Some familiar, most not, but none of the words were audible to me. Everything was slurred together, like ancient Sanskrit. A slow drone hummed in my ear, endlessly, humming as if it were working a machine. The pitch waned up and down; minor to major, leading me in some foreign dance. My feet floated to the music until a cold breeze brushed my face. I was outside.

The cold helped to awaken my senses. Sight hesitantly returned, becoming a scope. Everything far away stood out so sharp, but if I concentrated, objects right in front of my face proved sharper. A perfect yet perplexing 20/20 vision.

The humming picked up again in my ears, strengthening my perception. An odd aroma entered my nose, sweet and pungent. My innards suddenly felt hallow, craving this smell and somehow knowing it was all I lived for. My feet responded rapidly, carrying me out the school gates and down the avenue. The brilliant ability of my new eyes picked up on my target a good distance away.

However, he remained still, as if waiting for me. The delicious smell I longed for mixed in with a morbid stench that made my nostrils curl. I slowed my steps as I reached him, weakness beginning to absorb my legs. I needed this fragrance; this special perfume I suddenly realized was life.

"Kasumi? You look horrible," Ryu snarled.

"Shut up."

"What's the matter with you, going all crazy like that? The whole auditorium was evacuated into the gym after you ran out," Ryu says. "That brat Satoshi was the first to try and run you down."

"Sa… Satoshi," A slight calmness came over me. I was gaining control again.

"Yeah. I stopped him though. I wanted to get you while you had your guard down."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked angrily.

"He was always a freak, but I knew something else was wrong. He didn't deserve to be with normal people; he didn't deserve you. Yet you gave him yourself, didn't you? Deranged whore."

The itching suddenly increased within my mouth. It escalated to intense pain. I heard myself scream low and rough.

"Wha--?" Ryu stuttered.

My mouth full of my own blood, I spit into my hand, recovering four slightly stained teeth. Throwing them, confused and quite aware at the same time, on the ground, I continued to spit out blood. I wanted to rip my jaw off. The searing pain came forth once more as I felt new teeth protrude from the empty spaces.

Fangs. My fangs. My vampiric fangs.

Coughing and sputtering, I opened my mouth as wide as possible, showing off my new utensils. Ryu was positively speechless, trapped on the spot, frozen in time.

"Kasumi. My god, he's turned you into a freak, hasn't you?" Ryu said. "Monsters. You're both damned monsters!"

"You're the monster, Ryu," I replied, placing my hands on his shoulders. "You never did quite get it, did you? You couldn't grasp the fact that I didn't care for you, but you kept pushing it. You're the type of man that gives that whole side of the sex a bad name. High and potent might be what you think you are, but that makes it all the sweeter when you're brought to your knees."

Giving Ryu a shove, he falls on his backside. Shuffling his dazed feet, he manages to get up, backing away.

"Kasumi, back down. Don't think I don't know how to get rid of creatures like you," Ryu tried to say bravely.

"There you go with your notion of being so superior. Well, since you're a man, I'm sure you'll be able to put up a strong fight." I said, closing the gap between us.

"I don't want to hurt you, Kasumi."

"Oh, yes you do. You hate creatures like me," I reminded him.

"Get… get away from me."

"I can't now," I said. "I was drawn to you from so far away. There is no way I'm letting you go now."

"Kasumi, I'm warning you," Ryu said.

"Why warn me? You said you knew how to 'get rid of creatures like me'. Go ahead. Try."

He continued to slowly put one foot behind the other.

I raised my head to his neck.

"I hate to admit it, but you smell delicious," I stroked his aching pulse with my finger. "Somewhat like cranberries. Oh so sweet, but very bitter."

Without another second passing, I sank my teeth into him. The hot, velvety liquid poured into my happy mouth while Ryu groaned absurdly. He tried to push me away, but somehow my own grip was able to hold him at bay. I drank and drank; I didn't care how much I was taking for it tasted so good, felt so well against my itchy gums and sore throat.

Once full and content, I released him, licking clean and kissing the spot of penetration. Ryu went limp and fell to the ground, lying oddly peaceful at my feet. He stared up at me, his mouth moving sluggishly open and closed like a fish. He finally resembled the legendary lizard his name stood for except on a much smaller level. I could have purchased him at the local Chinese Street Market. Brought down in his imaginary prime. Kawaisou, ne? Nai.

"What are you looking at?" I tapped him with my foot. "Show me how strong The Man is."

His eyebrows furrowed, obviously furious, yet subtly ashamed. "Ka-su-mi."

"That didn't sound very confident," I replied, his voice was weak and raspy.

Unexpectedly, tears started to swell up in his eyes. They fell sideways with gravity to the ground. "Ka-su-mi," he growled, blood spurting from his mouth to trickle down his cheek.

My face felt wet. Taking a hand, I brushed away my own tears. I was crying but felt no emotion. Why couldn't I feel? Was I some empty vessel? I continued to wipe my face dry, collecting tears and remains of blood from Ryu on my chin.

"Stop it!" I yelled at him.

I wasn't sure what I wanted him to stop doing. Looking at me funny, bleeding, foolishly sucking in all the air he could, trying to grab my ankle; how about him not being a jerk to me from the beginning? I wanted him to give me my high school years back! He had no idea what he did to me. Wouldn't give me a moments peace, started absurd rumors, ruined my reputation, spoiled my friendships, and now he knew about Satoshi. He knew about me. Plus, look what I did to him. He deserved it though. You better agree that he deserved it.

Ryu made a gurgle from deep in his throat.

"Stop it! Leave me alone, damn it! Just stop it!"

My gums throbbed.

"Stop it! Don't look at me like that!"

Ryu blinked slowly and sighed.

"Kasumi!"

Strong arms suddenly grabbed my middle. I flipped around instinctively, resting my head on the person's chest and bawled noisily. Satoshi shushed me comfortingly, swaying back and forth in the tight embrace. All emotion was flooding back into my system too fast to contain. It ripped at my flesh. My eyes were closed as intensely as possible, but the tears kept flowing. I could only imagine what my face looked like, and it wasn't a pretty picture.

"Kasumi," Satoshi said, slowly, "what did you do?"

He must have spotted Ryu behind me. Releasing me, he goes to the body, checking for a pulse.

"He…he," I tried to explain.

"He's dead," Satoshi replied monotone.

"He could have just said he was sorry!" I exclaimed harshly. "Was that so hard? Say he was sorry!"

"Kasumi," Satoshi reached out his hand to me, but I batted it down.

"Don't touch me!" I hugged myself. "It's not like I meant to. This other voice inside me was so loud. All I could think of was how good _it_ smelled. I wanted to taste him. He wasn't supposed to die! True, I hate him. Hate_d_ him. That frustration, that voice egging me on."

Satoshi reached for me again.

"I said don't touch me!"

He wrestled me into an embrace anyway, kissing the top of my head. "Don't worry, I'll fix this."

"Satoshi," I cried into his shirt again. "I'm scared."

"It's alright. I'll help you. I'll take care of this."

"Satoshi? I'm worried, though." I said.

"Why? I'm here for you," He replied.

"Why?" I considered. "Because I liked it."

---------------------------------------------

"Let me see her!"

Sae-chan was at the door of my house, bellowing at Satoshi who stood in the way.

"No, Sae-san, she's not well," Satoshi replied.

"Do you think I didn't know that? That's why I'm here!"

"Please, just come back another time. She needs some rest."

I heard Sae-chan grunt. "Okay, Satoshi-kun, get out of my way or I will personally remove you from that door!"

There was a pause.

"No."

"Chikushou! Doke tte ba!" Sae-chan yelled.

Even in my haze, I was surprised to hear that. Sae-chan hardly ever swore.

The next thing I knew, Sae-chan was kneeling on the floor next to my pathetic lump-of-a-body which was lying on the couch. Oddly enough, the late-night snack I had just devoured made me quite sleepy. Either it was tiredness, or a horrible hang-over that kicked in all too soon.

"Kasumi-chan," Sae-chan sighed at me with sad eyes. "Oh, Kasumi-chan."

"Don't look at me like that, Sae-chan," I said. "It makes me feel so guilty."

"You shouldn't feel guilty... well, who am I to decide that for you, but this isn't your fault," she replied.

"Wait, are you saying it's my fault?" Satoshi chimed in angrily.

"Um, let's see, you're the one who got your stupid DNA mixed up with hers! So, yes, I am blaming you," Sae-chan spat bitterly.

Even in his sunglasses, Satoshi looked furious. "How dare you accuse me!"

"Do you see anybody else around who could claim responsibility for making Kasumi-chan transform into a vampire?"

"I didn't _make_ her do anything!" Satoshi tried to correct.

"Sae-chan, he's right. He didn't make me–"

My voice was too feeble; they didn't hear me.

"Oh, believe me, I have my theories of how you managed to pull this off!" Sae-chan said. "You knew how kind Kasumi-chan could be and took advantage of that trait. Plus, you wanted someone to keep you company aside from your barbaric mother!"

"Sae–"

I was too late. Satoshi slapped her across the face, teeth grit.

Sae-chan kept her face where it landed, wavy bangs hiding her eyes with her hand-band coming loose.

To my even greater surprise, apart from Sae-chan cursing, Satoshi had a couple tears running down his face.

"I know I'm different. I'm not human. But does that mean I am also denied friendship? Possibly love? I know damn well my mother isn't the most... collected person in the world. She's done her share of despicable and regrettable things, but she's my mother still the same, and I won't have you insult her like that. On top of that, I won't have you affront Kasumi's judgement. I'd think, as her best friend, you'd respect that and not question it so harshly.

"I, too, regret what has happened to Kasumi. If I had a choice, I'd go back and change these circumstances, but I can't. So, I wish to apologize not only to you, Sae-san, but to Kasumi, and also hope you apologize to your friend as well."

After Satoshi's speech, Sae-chan lifted her head and straightened her hair. She looked resentful, but mostly remorseful. She sniffed.

"Gomen, ne?" she said very softly. "Satoshi-kun? Kasumi-chan?"

Satoshi nodded.

I shook my head. "Please don't say sorry to me."

I reached out weakly and grabbed her hand.

"Sae-chan, you're the only one, besides Satoshi, who backed me up on everything," I said. "I can only hope that you'll still be my friend, after learning what I've become."

"Learning? I already know," Sae-chan said. "What am I missing?"

"Kasumi, she was delirious, it wasn't her fault," Satoshi protected.

"Do you remember that dream I told you about, Sae-chan?" I asked. "The one about me meeting up with Ryu?"

"Yes...," she replied slowly.

"Well, I'm afraid it came true," I choked, not wanting to finish my dreadful story. "I... I took too much from him."

"Oh, my god," Sae-chan scarcely made out. "Ryu-kun...he's dead?"

The emotionless tears began to flow from my already swollen eyes once more.

"You should know that I didn't mean to, and I understand if you're afraid of me. I'm afraid of myself!"

"Kasumi-chan," Sae-chan's stricken face croaked. "I know he never acted very benevolently, but I can't imagine what he could have done to provoke you to–"

"It was an accident!" I cried. "It was an accident, please believe me. Please... believe me."

Strength slowly started to drain from my body; I was going to faint again. Barely catching consciousness, I tried to continue, no words came.

"I don't know how to defend myself," I whispered. "I believe I cannot. If pleading insanity were possible, I'd do that. I simply need a day to recollect myself."

"Let me stay the night," Sae-chan said.

"I don't wish to be a burden," I murmured.

Satoshi squatted down next to me, brushed a couple strains of hair away from my face. "Now, doesn't that sound familiar? Kasumi, it's my turn to take care of you... repay the kindness you showed me."

"I want to help too," Sae-chan echoed. "It's the least I could do."

"Go to sleep now," Satoshi said. "In the morning, or whenever you wake, we'll work on fixing things."

I muscled a smile. "Thank you."

My eyes allowed not a single moment of exposure, hiding immediately as my last syllable dragged out. Oh, sweet sleep.

-------------------------------------

The smell of freshly steamed rice woke me up, pickled eggplant sitting in a dish beside it, hot Melon Barley tea in my favorite mug. Even with my eyes still closed, I recognized the smell. It was the meal my mother used to put together for me when I was sick. Only Sae-chan would have remembered that; I smiled in my half-consciousness. I forgot for a moment why this meal would be made for me. My smile slowly slid away.

Opening my eyes, I focus on the food lain upon the table. Nobody else was in the living room, but I could hear plastic chopsticks against bowls in the kitchen. I sat up slowly and stared out the window; the shades were drawn. Glancing at the clock, the digital numbers blinked 6:32 p.m back at me. I almost slept for twenty-four hours. I felt rested, but still hazy, like an overcast, spring day. I took one of the pickles from the dish at placed it on my tongue. The bitter juices invaded my mouth as I chewed and the smile returned. They tasted just as I recalled. Natsukashii to oishii... good combination.

So many things have happened in the past couple months, it was almost painful to think about. I knew I must put the chapters together eventually, but I didn't want to play the role of author yet. I wanted to go back to the Yousei shrine and play a tournament of Shogi with Satoshi, enveloped in the sandalwood scent that has slowly become a stranger to me. I wanted to spend a rainy afternoon in the coffee shop with Sae-chan and Naoko-chan, nibbling on biscotti and chatting like girls are supposed to do. I wanted to go back to being plain Kasumi. Plain, like white bread, rice with no soy sauce, a shadow in the corner.

My stomach rumbles loudly and the rice sitting before me suddenly looked a portion smaller. I took it anyway and slowly lifted the chopsticks to my mouth. Delicious, just like I hoped it would be, just like I remembered it.

"Kasumi."

Satoshi appeared in the living room, a piece of rice stuck to his bottom lip. He probably didn't know. Sae-chan peaked over his shoulder, like gazing on a sleeping baby. I smiled at them, wanting to cry again. Cry, yes, but not because of the turn of events. I was so happy to see them, both by me in my time of need. My chest swelled as Satoshi sat down next to me, as if I hadn't seen him for weeks. I brushed the stray grain of rice away from his face and he grinned.

"How are you feeling?" Sae-chan asked.

"A lot better," I replied. "Thanks to you."

"That's good," Satoshi said, placing a hand on my knee.

I inhaled deeply, catching a hint of sandalwood. The floating sensation returned and I welcomed it. Everything felt so new all of a sudden, like we had returned to the beginning.

As if it could read my thoughts, Sae-chan's Muchuuru waddled into the room. It had grown to almost twice the size it was when I gave it away. Sae-chan beamed at it, scooping it up in her arms sitting on the opposite side of me. The pokemon wiggled its arms up and down and smiled all I could with its fat lips, making little squeaky noises.

"Satoshi-kun trained with me, believe it or not," Sae-chan said.

I turned to Satoshi and lifted my eyebrows. He looked down.

"Of course, he went easy on me, since Muchuuru is still quite inexperienced," Sae-chan continued. "But he helped me a lot."

"That was nice of him."

"Eh," Satoshi moaned.

"I'm glad you found something to pass the time," I said.

"Oh, don't think of it as that," Sae-chan replied. "You do look much better, though. Your face has its color back."

"I'd love to take a shower, though," I said. "I still don't feel clean."

"I would want one too!" Sae-chan smiled brightly. "God, I would want one."

Satoshi removed his hand from my knee, possibly uncomfortable, but I doubted that.

I grab another pickle and pop it in my mouth and felt my energy start to return. I stood from the couch and both Sae-chan and Satoshi leapt up as well. Satoshi supported my back with his hand.

"I'm fine," I nodded to him. "I'll let you two finish your dinners while I go freshen up. I won't be long."

I could still smell Ryu on me, if I inhaled deep enough.

It took longer than usual, but I managed to climb the stairs and reach the bathroom. I undressed and untied the ribbon in my hair, letting it flow down to my shoulders, cover my ears. I ran a couple rust-colored locks through my fingers, feeling the coarseness and slight oiliness. My eyes were fixed in my reflection in the mirror. Pale skin, dusted with occasional patches of freckles, jutting collarbone and wide shoulders; I didn't look any different than I would have a couple months ago. Yet, I was a vampire now.

I suddenly remembered a night in late fall. I had decided to take a walk, purposely toward Yousei, of course. The wind was must cooler that night than usual, with winter waiting in the wings. I let my hair hang down then, too. Satoshi mentioned that it looked sort of funny; it hid my face. That night was my first kiss from Satoshi, if you could call it a kiss. The memory wasn't very clear anymore, unfortunately. I once promised myself when I was much younger that I'd remember my first kiss forever. It's not like the moment has vanished from my mind, but I hardly recall what led up to it. We were eating sweet potatoes... that's about it.

Realizing I was standing in my bathroom, in front of the mirror, naked for quite some time, I felt embarrassed. I turned on the water and let it warm up before I stepped into the shower, closing the glass door behind me.

The water felt incredibly welcome on my dry skin which held the scent of blood and Ryu deep in its pores. I probably scrubbed my body with a soapy loofa four or five times before I was satisfied. I washed my face twice, my hair three times with shampoo and a couple rounds with conditioner. I shaved my legs, under my arms. I wasn't going to leave the shower before I was completely and utterly clean and would smell like rose hips and mango for a week.

Once finished and successfully wrapped in a fluffy towel, mirror steamed up, I was refreshed. I combed the tangles from my hair and didn't bother to dry it but simply rubbed it with my towel for a minute. Not wanted to put my Mori no Otome costume back on, I tiptoed from the bathroom in my towel to my room where I dressed in warm pajamas. I could almost guarantee that Satoshi wouldn't allow me to leave the house tonight, since I was still recovering. What was the point of putting on active clothes when you're just going to sit around the house?

Plus, it was Saturday, a day for relaxation.

I went back downstairs and into the kitchen where Satoshi and Sae-chan were. They had found the rice pudding in the back of the fridge and were treating themselves. I smiled at them; Sae-chan swallowed guiltily before holding out the bowl for me.

"I don't need any, thanks," I replied. "I still have my rice and pickles in the living room."

I sat down at the table with them and Satoshi instantly touches my hair.

"It's wet."

"I know," I giggle. "I didn't dry it."

"Ah."

"That was quite a long shower, Kasumi-chan," Sae-chan said.

"Oh, it didn't feel like it," I said. "It was wonderful, though."

"Well, you can take as many as you want, because you're not going anywhere soon," Satoshi added.

"Saw that coming," I mumbled to myself.

Sae-chan looked a little angry. "What do you mean? You can't confine her to her house."

"She still needs time to recuperate," Satoshi replied. "There's also some stuff I need to go over with her before she's out on her own."

Sae-chan lifted an eyebrow.

I had a feeling Satoshi was becoming a bit annoyed with Sae-chan's company. I knew he wasn't much of a people person, but Sae-chan understands when to stop pushing buttons. Obviously, some were pushed while I was sleeping and taking my shower. Sae-chan appeared pleased with this. Once Satoshi flashed his fangs at her, however, the smug expression was wiped clear off her face.

I shook my head to myself. Ah, doushiyo...kono futari?

----------------------------------

Japanese Romanji Translations! (In order of appearance)

----------------------------------

Kawaishou, ne? Nai - Poor thing, am I right? Not!

Chikushou! Doke tte ba! - Damn it! Move it, I said!

Gomen, ne? - I'm sorry, okay?

Natsukashii to oishii - Reminiscent and delicious (Natsukashii is a word one my say when something brings back memories)

Ah, doushiyou...kono futari? - Ah, what am I going to do with those two?

(This section gets smaller and smaller each chapter... but I'm sure my readers won't really mind --o. Ma, na?)


	22. Cravings

I didn't sleep very well the next night. Well, I slept away the entire day on the couch so I wasn't confused why. The moon seemed unusually bright through my bedroom shades and every rustling leaf crinkled loudly in the newly winter wind. No matter how hard I tried, sleep never came. I put my pillow over my head, curled into a cozy ball, and even put on the sleep mask I bought for fun; nothing worked. I sighed heavily and surrendered before getting out of bed to sit at my desk.

Satoshi was sleeping downstairs on the couch, so I didn't want to risk waking him by searching for a midnight snack. I wasn't hungry anyway. Nothing sounded good. I racked my brain to think of something my stomach might enjoy. Rice pudding, Jane Jane, daifuku, or maybe even some type of dango. There's hardly anything more annoying to most girls than not being able to decide what sounds good to eat. Then, out of nowhere, I thought of cranberries. Cranberries; where did I get that from? Ryu's face flashed in front of my eyes and I felt sick again.

Wait, this was normal sick.

I quickly got up and ran for the bathroom, just in time to pull my hair back and kneel beside the toilet. It took a good three times to actually produce any vomit; dry heaves are the worst. Afterward, I wiped my face off with a damp towel, but couldn't stand. I didn't want to risk getting nauseous again. The taste of acid resided in the back of my throat. I felt bloated.

A small knock came from the ajar bathroom door. I looked up and saw Satoshi, mostly in shadow, gazing down at me with a blank expression.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I hiccupped and swallowed hard. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you. Just a little...just a little..."

I couldn't find the word.

Satoshi offered me his hand, I took it, and he pulled me to my feet.

"That was pretty loud," Satoshi said.

I felt myself blushing horribly. "You don't need to remark on it."

"Thought I'd try to be funny."

Without letting go of my hand, he led me downstairs and into the kitchen. I poured myself a glass of water.

"I'm sorry I woke you," I said.

"I wasn't sleeping anyway," He replied.

I knew he'd say that... just to make me feel better.

"We're going to go for a walk tomorrow, okay?" Satoshi said.

"A walk? Shouldn't we go to school? Or is this walk you're talking about on the way to school?"

"No. No school," Satoshi shook his head.

"Why not? I need to talk with Noriko-chan and apologize," I said. "Who knows what she thinks happened?"

"Or the whole student body?"

I hadn't thought of that. "So, I can never go back?"

"Oh, of course you can. I already came up with an excuse for your 'behavior'," Satoshi said.

"Really, now," I replied, putting down my glass, "And what might that be?"

"Epileptic seizure," He answered matter-of-factly.

"What?!" I exasperated. "They will not believe that!"

Satoshi looked confused.

"Are you wondering why not? Well, for starters, I don't have epilepsy!"

"You developed it?"

I groaned and refused to argue anymore, even though it was hardly an argument. The seizure idea might work, but I wasn't going to lie about my health to get away with me messing up the play. However, I could also not tell the truth. Lying was the only way out in this case. But epilepsy?

"What about low blood sugar?" I desperately tried to negotiate.

Satoshi shrugged.

"The lights!"

"Spotlight was white, Kasumi, and Ryu wasn't flashing red, blue, and yellow straight at you," Satoshi said.

I slumped down into my chair. "My mother would have believed that."

"She's not here, though."

I sighed.

"You should get some rest," Satoshi said. "We need to cover a lot tomorrow."

"Can't."

Satoshi paused. "Completely incapable?"

"No, I've been trying to fall asleep all night, but haven't had any luck," I answered.

Satoshi stood. "Come on."

He took my hand again and brought me to the living room where we both sat down on the couch. He wrapped an arm around me and suddenly leaned harshly to one side, taking me with him.

"I'm sorry," I quickly said, trying to get back up.

"No," Satoshi replied flatly and placed my head on his chest. "Just go to sleep."

I had no idea why I was so nervous, there was no reason to be. I lifted my legs up on to the couch and so did he.

"You need a blanket?" He asked.

"...no."

I felt him kiss the top of my head and sleep swept over me like never before.

-----------------

When I woke, Satoshi was no longer on the couch with me, but sitting on one of the chairs across from it. He smiled and I instantly felt warm with shy content.

"Kawaii yo," Satoshi said and my contentment changed to embarrassment.

"Yakamashii."

"Oh, don't be so modest," Satoshi replied. "Since you're awake now, go change. We have to take that walk."

"What about breakfast?" I asked.

Satoshi looked at the ceiling. "I was never much of a breakfast person. I just made a simple umeboshi rice ball if I felt hungry."

"Are you serious?" I sat up quickly. "That settles it; I'm going to make you my favorite breakfast."

"What about that walk?" Satoshi tried to grab my arm as I dashed into the kitchen.

"Oh, that can wait."

Satoshi sighed heavily.

"Fine," He gave in. "Just keep in mind how much we have to get done today."

I poked my head back into the living room. "Would it make you feel better if I changed first?"

"Yes."

"Hai, hai," I nodded and headed upstairs.

I instinctively grabbed for my school uniform from the closet but eventually remembered that I wasn't going today. So, I found a pair of jeans and a comfy sweater. I brushed my hair and gathered it into a ponytail like usual before returned to the kitchen to begin cooking.

I started some tea while heating up the frying pan for the omelet. I cut up a tomato into wedges and put a couple of slices of bread into the toaster. After everything was ready and displayed on two plates, I called Satoshi into the kitchen. He was already wearing his sunglasses.

"Well, does it look good?" I asked.

"Omelet." He said, pointing, almost confused.

"Yes. With some tomato and toast," I replied. "If I have time in the morning, I always try to make it."

Satoshi sits down at a stool and takes a bite. "Oishii. I've never had omelet before."

"Never?"

He shook his head.

"Well, eat up, then," I said and sat down for my own breakfast.

"Thank you."

We mostly ate in silence. I was simply happy that my food tasted good and it was being kept down. Once we were both finished, Satoshi was even more eager for us to go out for a walk. He wouldn't even let me wash the dishes, but place them in the sink. I made sure to grab my sunglasses before leaving.

"So, Sensei, what's my first 'lesson'?" I asked, mockingly.

"Actually," Satoshi said, "now that I think about it, I don't know where to start."

I laughed a little.

"Well, um, let's see," Satoshi stuttered. "Ah, chi no sentaku!"

"Chi no sentaku?" I pondered. "Like A or B?"

"No, no," Satoshi quickly said. "Um, this might be hard to explain. Well, every vampire has his or her own blood preference. Every person has a favorite dish, right? What's yours?"

"Maabu tofu."

"And mine is tuna sashimi," Satoshi said. "So just imagine that every person's blood is like a certain dish. Some you would eat every day if you could, and others you avoid at almost all costs."

"So, I only will like one person's blood?" I asked.

"No, no," Satoshi repeated. "The flavors aren't as...um, available as real food. Oh, I shouldn't call them flavors. They're more like essences."

"I'm still confused."

"Okay. Maybe it'll help if I tell you my blood preference is remorse."

"Like guilt?"

"Yes," Satoshi nodded. "My body reacts to people who are heavy with remorse and regret. Something about that wakes my vampire instincts. You'd think I'd have no problem finding people like that in this day and age, but it's been a difficult search at times."

"How will I know what mine is?" I asked.

"That is one of the reasons we're out today," Satoshi replied. "Hopefully, we'll run into someone and your blood will react."

"Still, even if we do find someone," I said, a little uneasy, "How will we know what is so special about their blood?"

Satoshi paused for a moment. "That'll be the hard part."

This was a lot of information and I had to stop and think about it. I didn't want to have one of these reactions Satoshi was talking about. Mostly because I did not know what I would do when I found my blood preference. Would it be the same as when I first transformed and I couldn't control my body? The thought terrified me. I certainly did not want to kill another person, even though Ryu was an accident. I did not even want to hurt anyone. However, I knew that was impossible.

"Are you alright?"

"Me? Oh, yeah… I was just thinking about something," I replied.

"I'm sorry," Satoshi said. "This is probably quite overwhelming for you."

"You think?" I shot at him before I could stop myself.

Satoshi looked away, almost too casually, like a dog being scolded.

"I'm sorry," I sighed. "But you're right. It's all a little too much for me right now. I don't want to snap again like I did with Ryu."

Satoshi placed a hand on my shoulder. "That won't happen again."

"How are you so sure?"

Satoshi grinned, trying to lift my spirits. "Because I'm your Sensei."

That made me crack a smile, a small one.

"Let's go to a café," Satoshi continued.

"Why?"

"There will be a lot of different people there," he replied. "Plus, it'll be a place to get out of this glaring sun."

I had to agree with him; the sun was bouncing off the snow particularly harsh today.

We walked down the road a little farther until we found a small café. There weren't too many people, actually, or at least not as many as we thought there would be. A few couples sat by the window, smiling at each other and sharing beautiful desserts; workers on early lunch breaks sat by themselves, slowly sipping coffee or tea and reading the local newspaper. A group of elderly women sat in the corner, swapping photos or knitting scarves and mittens. Satoshi and I took a seat on the opposite side of the café, at a safe distance from the rest of the customers.

A waitress comes by and asks us we wanted to order now or wait a couple minutes. I wasn't planning on getting anything, but ended up ordering a coffee, Satoshi too. Coffee always settled my nerves for some reason. When it arrived, I quickly wrapped both hands around the cup and breathed deep to fill my scenes with that wonderful, roasted scent. Satoshi, on the other hand, added two sugar cubes. I forgot about his sweet tooth. It made sense to me. Blood can be bitter. Why not cure that with something sugary?

"Feel anything yet?" Satoshi asked.

I stared at him blankly for a moment. "What am I supposed to feel?"

"Oh, right," he mumbled. "Yeah, can't describe that for you. We're just going to have to wait it out."

The waitress came around and refilled my coffee cup when one of the couples sitting by the window started to argue. I went to take a sip of my coffee, but ended up sputtering.

"Oh, is it too hot?" The waitress questioned anxiously.

"Oh, uh, no," I said, "its fine, thanks. I just swallowed wrong."

She smiled and left.

I didn't know what was wrong. For a second, my whole body was pulsing, like a giant heart. My mouth instantly filled with saliva. Yet, it was a comfortable feeling, no matter how awkward. Was that was Satoshi was talking about before?

Satoshi's sunglasses were on me, investigating.

I made sure he had my eyes before I shook my head for him to forget about it.

Over at the couple's table, the argument continued. The boy hit his hand on the table, raising his voice and the girl looked down at her lap. Then, my body gave the same lurch as a minute ago. I covered my mouth with a hand as I felt a longing I never knew before. My arms, my legs, everything was pulsing with some unknown passion. I wanted to stop it, but I didn't know how. Then again, I'm sure, it could keep going and I wouldn't mind too much.

"Kasumi?" Satoshi asked.

"Yes?"

He paused. "Feel anything yet?"

I nodded my head slowly. "Something."

"Can you tell where it is coming from?"

"No," I replied. "There are too many people around. It could be any of them."

Satoshi looked around the café. "I guess we should start smaller, then."

"I'm sorry," I said as my blood slowly calmed down.

"Don't worry about it," Satoshi said. "It could take a while to find your blood preference; maybe you have less common taste."

"How long did it take you?"

"Well," he said, "not very long. But that was because my mother was always around me."

I didn't understand at first, until I remembered what Satoshi's chi no sentaku was: remorse and regret. It made sense. If I had lost control and accidentally killed my husband, I'd feel guilty every day for the rest of my life. In that way, I felt sorry for Hanako. Then it hit me. She and I were quite similar. I drained Ryu dry only because I could not control the urge. I was just as guilty as she, and still felt that guilt. Did that mean…Satoshi was craving my blood?

I chose not to bring it up.

Satoshi and I left some money to cover our two cups of coffee and exited the café. The fresh air seemed to help me settle down even more. We headed to the nearest market because Satoshi wanted to roast sweet potatoes later. After picking a few out, we started back towards my house. However, we ended up taking the long way around, because Satoshi was too persistent in finding my blood preference. I didn't see why it mattered so much if he encouraged me to get blood mostly from rats and cats in the first place.

Turning a corner, my body began to pulse again, even stronger than before. I felt wild. I stopped walking when I saw the person who caused it, and tugged on Satoshi's sleeve for him to stop too. My eyes didn't like what they were seeing.

"Oh," was all Satoshi muttered.

Naoko-chan was slowly approaching, carrying bags from grocery shopping. Her face was blank, but she was obviously staring right at me. Of course, I stared back. I swallowed hard and my full stomach growled.

"Are you going to be alright?" Satoshi whispered to me.

"I'll make sure if it," I said.

Naoko-chan put on a smile once she got closer. "Kasumi-chan, Satoshi-kun, how are you this morning?"

"Fine, thank you," Satoshi replied, quite muffled.

"Good, Naoko-chan. What about you?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Doing the grocery shopping for dinner tonight," She replied, holding up her bags a little higher.

"What are you making?" I tried to make small-talk.

"Tempura vegetables and shrimp."

"That sounds so good," I said.

"Well, I better get going," she nodded. "I still have to get the laundry done."

"Alright. I'll see you at school," I smiled.

"She's still recovering," Satoshi blurted and I glared at him.

"Oh, okay," Naoko-chan said. "Feel better, Kasumi-chan. Ki wo tsukete, ne?"

She waved as she walked past me, but I grabbed her hand.

"Kasumi-chan?"

"Oh! Sorry," I said, quickly letting go. "Just saying good-bye again. 'Bye!"

Her face went blank again and I could see a tiny vein twitch in her temple.

"Yes, 'bye."

She walked faster until she was around the corner and I could feel my body slowly returning to normal once more.

I turned to Satoshi. "Why Naoko-chan?"

He shook his head. "There must be something about her blood state that attracts you. I personally do not know her that well. You're going to have to solve the puzzle."

I pouted at him, but he only places a finger on my lip before continuing to walk.

-------------

I should have called Sae-chan to discuss my problem with her. However, I was afraid how she would react. It certainly was not good that my blood reacted around Naoko-chan. It reacted in the café, too, when Naoko-chan wasn't even there, so there was a way to fix it. I just couldn't be around Naoko-chan. Or, I could figure out what my chi no sentaku is and cure Naoko-chan of whatever it may be. Worst case scenario would be that it was a trait that couldn't be cured.

I burrow my head into the pillow on the coach, where I was laying, and groan.

"Still bothering you?" Satoshi asked, coming into the living room.

"Yes!" I whine.

"I know you won't listen to me, but don't eat yourself up about it."

"How can I not? She's my friend! Of course, we haven't been too terribly close lately, but that's because of…"

I sit up and look at him.

"Me?" He questioned, very confused.

"Never mind," I said and started to hug the pillow. "She said she was okay with it."

"What?"

"Just talking to myself. Heh, it's not like I would have done anything different if she told me she wasn't okay with it."

"What?"

"Talking to myself."

Satoshi lifted his hand to retort, but gave up. "Okay, just tell me when you actually want me to say something back!"

If Hanako and I had the same type blood, maybe we had the same preference as well. Wait, I believe Satoshi said that your blood essence can change, depending on your state. It was still worth a shot. I could ask her. Satoshi wouldn't approve of that, though… ever. It's not like I was all ready to go, picnic packed.

I cleared my throat. "Would Hanako know anything?"

Satoshi looked back at me. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, uh, I thought that she and I might have the same blood, because," I couldn't finish; his stare was too cold.

"Leave her out this."

"But, she knows that I,"

"And that makes a difference, how?" Satoshi asked.

"I can't avoid her forever, Satoshi!" I said. "You shouldn't have to either. It seems that you have been running from her ever since you told her about you and me. We shouldn't have to be so afraid of her."

"You don't know Hanako, Kasumi," Satoshi replied.

"But if I _get_ to know her,"

"That won't change how she stands."

"Satoshi,"

"Please," Satoshi said. "Some people never change, that's how it is. I don't want you to get hurt"

"Kega nai no yo," I grumbled.

Satoshi sighed heavily.

I stand up and go over to him, wrapping my arms around him.

"I won't go," I added. "I promise."

"Thank you," he said, hugging me back. "Don't worry about a thing. We'll figure everything out in time."

We kissed momentarily.

"What do you say we roast those sweet potatoes now?" I asked.

He got a childish grin on his face in anticipation.

I smiled. "I'll take that as a yes."

---------------

Japanese Romanji Translations (in order of appearance)

---------------

Daifuku – a type of Japanese snack. It's a sweetened rice cake with a fruit-jam like center (I personally love these!)

Dango – Any type of dumpling

Kawaii yo – You're/That's Cute

Yakamashii – (slang) Shut up/ You're too noisy

Umeboshi – pickled baby plums. They are sometimes put in the center of rice balls

Hai, Hai – Yes, yes/ yes, right away/ sure thing

Oishii – delicious

Sensei – Teacher

Chi no Sentaku – Blood Selectin/Choice/Preference

Maabu Tofu – Pan fried pork with tofu and red beans (very good)

Sashimi – raw fish cut in very thin slices

Ki wo tsukete, ne? – Be careful, okay/ Take care of yourself

Kega nai no yo – I won't get hurt/injured


	23. Hindrances

I set my alarm to wake early. I took a shower, making sure to tiptoe my way between the bathroom and my bedroom. It seemed pointless after a while to try and be quiet when the running water might have wakened Satoshi in an instant. I dressed in my school uniform and put my hair up before creeping down the staircase. Peeking around the corner at the landing into the living room, I saw Satoshi still on the couch. He slept obviously; one arm dangling off the edge, the other on his stomach, mouth slightly ajar, a leg bowed out.

I knew if I told him I was going to school, he'd say no. However, I could not afford to miss another day. I was a risk, he would say; I was not stable enough. Honestly… have some trust in me, Satoshi! Even if I was going to have to get used to a completely different lifestyle, I had self-control.

I put together an easy breakfast, eating a rice ball and an orange. My schoolbag stood at the door where I had left it last. Another glance into the living room displayed Satoshi unconsciously turning over onto his side, mouth still open. I slipped my shoes on and closed the door quietly as possible behind me.

The snow shone brightly as usual in the sunlight. I casually secured my sunglasses and began to walk to school. The streets were nearly empty, only a couple people doing their morning shopping at the markets. About half way, I passed Yousei graveyard like every other trip to school. I stopped at the gate. The shrine stood dark among the snow, a muddy footprint on clean, white carpet.

Hanako entered my mind once more. Even though Satoshi told me to not try talking with her or let the thought of it appear again, I could not help but wonder. He was helping me out with this change and I appreciated his aide. However, there are things that he had not answered when I asked. Possibly, Hanako could provide those answers. Satoshi may not have been aware of it himself, but he had become protective of me. It was somewhat flattering, yes… on the other hand, I wanted to get things straight; I wanted all the knowledge I could gain about my new life as a vampire.

"Tonight," I said to myself quietly and continued on my walk.

Once I arrived at the school gate, Sae-chan came into view. She stood by the entrance as if waiting for someone. I assumed it must have been Souichirou-kun, but I was proved wrong when she finally saw me approaching. She ran; a strange expression on her face. It was a cross between an ecstatic smile and the sudden surprise you get after finding you're bleeding and don't remember the cut.

"Kasumi-chan!"

She came right up to me, and then stopped, looking me up and down.

I quickly grabbed her into a tight hug.

"Wow, what was that for?" She asked.

"I'm glad to see you."

"Well, it's good to see you're back," Sae-chan said. "Where's Satoshi?"

"He's at home sleeping," I replied.

"He doesn't know you're here?"

I shook my head. "Even if I told him I wanted to go back to school, he wouldn't have let me. I had to leave on my own."

"Demo… daijoubu?" Sae-chan lifted her eyebrows in concern.

"Hai, hai, genki desu." I said. "True, it'll take some getting used to, but how can I start if I'm not allowed outside?"

We both laughed.

"Are you going to keep those sunglasses on, though?" Sae-chan asked. "It'll look pretty odd during class."

"Satoshi did it."

"Yes, but…" Sae-chan hesitated. "People expected it from him. If you come back after a scene like at the play and have become a female version of him…?"

"I'll try to go without them," I said after come consideration.

"I'm sorry," Sae-chan said after we got to the shoe lockers. "I don't mean to sound like I'm embarrassed by you."

"I didn't get that from you," I replied. "Plus, I understand what you mean. I shouldn't act like my little spell changed everything."

"… Little?"

I shrugged. "Alright…huge."

Sae-chan nodded.

"Chotto matte," I said.

"What is it?"

I looked over to Sae-chan, fear in my gut. "What has been said about Ryu?"

Sae-chan remained quiet for a moment, putting on her school shoes and placing her own into the locker.

"Well, they mentioned that he died," Sae-chan whispered. "They didn't say how, though I doubt they could even figure out how."

I should have expected that.

"I wouldn't worry about it right now, Kasumi-chan," Sae-chan said, resting a hand on my shoulder. "If you act like it's as big a shock as it was to us, you'll be fine."

"It _was_ a big shock to me," I replied. "I wasn't myself…"

"I know, I know," Sae-chan bit her bottom lip. "Lay low for today."

"Okay," I agreed.

Once Sae-chan and I got to homeroom, everyone greeted me kindly, asking if I was feeling better. Apparently they all assumed I had had a fit or something of that nature before I even had to start making excuses. Though, some treated me quite timidly, as if I was about to drop to the floor and foam at the mouth. It would pass, I figured, seeing as gossip always replaced old news within a week. Overall, it felt good to be immersed in the school atmosphere again. I felt in my place.

Lunch hour rolled around and I realized that I had completely forgotten to bring one. Hurrying down to the lunch room, I managed to grab a yakisoba bun, which are the easiest to obtain since all the others are so popular. Seriously, the bread line in the cafeteria is busier than a shrine on New Year.

I joined Sae-chan in one of the atriums. It was much too cold to eat outside, but the many wide windows gave the illusion. Sae-chan even traded one of her delicious meatballs for a couple bites of my yakisoba bun. Life suddenly felt like it had been at the beginning of the year. After a while, Naoko-chan even joined us, delivering a weak smile.

I was happy to see her until my entire body gave that awkward lurch and I grabbed my chest. I horribly masked it to be a coughing attack and went back to my lunch. The feeling would not go away; it became difficult to concentrate even on chewing my meal. My bun tasted like ash in my mouth, dry and chalky, turning to a thick paste which took its precious time going down my throat. This wasn't food; Naoko-chan was food.

I shook my head violently.

"What's wrong, Kasumi-chan?" Sae-chan asked.

"Oh, uh, I just have a headache," I lied.

Naoko-chan looked down at her watch. "Ah, I was going to talk with Midoriyama-sensei about the math assignment. I'll catch up with you later?"

"Of course," Sae-chan said. "Matta, ne?"

"Ja, ne? Sae-chan, Kasumi-chan…"

"Ja, ne," I croaked out.

Naoko-chan bounced off with her bag and out of sight.

I heaved a sigh, completely exhausted.

"Something is wrong," Sae-chan stated more than asked.

There were too many people around to discuss my problem.

"Let's go to the bathroom," I said.

I stood weakly and Sae-chan followed.

On reaching the girls' bathroom, I quickly swung open each stall door to make sure nobody was in there with us. Completely empty. Good. Sae-chan waited patiently for me to begin, leaning on one of the sinks.

"You were fine until Naoko-chan came up," She said smartly.

"Yeah," I admitted. "I'd tell you why, but, the thing is, I don't know why myself."

"What do you mean?"

I rambled off the most information I could remember about chi no sentaku. I told Sae-chan about the entire previous day when Satoshi and I went to the café and later ran into Naoko-chan. Sae-chan listened politely but was obviously disturbed by the fact that vampires preferred special blood characteristics. Even more so, that I seemed to prefer whatever Naoko-chan had in her blood; I didn't blame her for being disgusted.

"So, Naoko-chan's blood?"

"Yes," I said. "I'm sure it's not just her because she wasn't in the café when I had my first reaction. I just wish I could figure out what it is so I can help her."

"What if it's not a bad quality?" Sae-chan suggested.

"I never thought of that," I replied, stunned.

I had merely assumed the blood types were all bad. Satoshi liked remorse. He also gave me the examples of liking the blood of liars or the arrogant or overstressed. Weren't all of those states one would prefer to rid themselves of?

I groaned and hid my face in my hands.

"Why Naoko-chan?!"

"It'll be okay, Kasumi-chan," Sae-chan said, bringing me into a hug. "Would it help…if you just bit her?"

"Sae-chan! I could never do that!"

"I figured that much," Sae-chan said. "Just trying to be supportive."

"Thank you," I replied, "but could you be supportive by making sure I never even get close to doing that? To anybody? Even if I beg you, find some way to stop me. Hit me on the head with a blunt object or something."

Sae-chan giggled and let me go. "Alright, Kasumi-chan. Let's get back to the classroom. Lunch hour should be done soon."

I nodded and we opened the bathroom door. However, we did not advance much farther. Satoshi stood on the other side, arms crossed, left eyebrow twitching and looking absolutely furious. My mouth fell open and Sae-chan let out a low noise.

"Nayami ni ima aru," Sae-chan whispered.

"For once, she's right," Satoshi almost growled.

Sae-chan huffed, her chest swelling.

"Did you enjoy sleeping in?" I asked as casually as possible.

"Kasumi," Satoshi hung his head.

He opened his mouth a couple times, only to close it again. He evidently wanted to get something across to me, but kept failing. Most likely out of sheer anger he could not speak.

"I'm not going home," I said before he could spit anything out. "I want you to trust me. I'm not going to learn to control it unless I test it."

He grabbed my wrist. "At least bring me, then."

Sae-chan's piqued demeanor faded.

"Aww, shinpai shite ita!"

Satoshi scowled at Sae-chan for a fulfilling moment before turning back to me.

"How much have you told her?"

"Everything," I replied, a little offended.

"So," Sae-chan clasped her hands together playfully, "What kinds do you like, Satoshi-kun?"

Satoshi glared. "Yours."

Sae-chan's grin vanished quicker than an Otaku grabbing the newest Gundam model from the shelf.

I laughed. "He's lying, Sae-chan."

"You're not supposed to tell her that," Satoshi said.

Lightening up a bit, he actually grinned.

"Oh, that's mean," Sae-chan pouted.

"Don't worry," Satoshi replied. "As soon as you feel guilty though… I'll find you."

Sae-chan looked at me with pleading eyes.

"I won't let him, Sae-chan," I played along. "Plus, he should know what will happen if he does."

I threw him a dirty look.

"Wow, this is like the whole dating rules," Sae-chan said as we walked to the classroom. "Friends and family are almost always off limits."

Satoshi opened his mouth to reply, but he decided against it. Good choice, I thought.

The rest of the day was actually quite relaxed. My blood had calmed down and a few clouds rolled in so everything was easier on my eyes. Satoshi almost pushed my sunglasses back onto my face, but I resisted. He did not understand how girls thought. Being comfortable came second to us, being socially acceptable and non-gossip material came first. Not that I liked that system, but it's inescapable.

"Fine," He puffed. "Don't come running to me when your head is pounding and you're about to faint."

"You wouldn't be able to stay away," I said and he tried feverishly to hide his sheepish grin.

I felt so special.

After school finished, the first thing Satoshi did was hand me my sunglasses. He wouldn't meet my eyes, but his face had some color. I snickered under my breath and we began to walk home with Sae-chan. The sun was low in the sky, but another hour would have to pass before it set. I understood my likelihood of meeting Hanako was slim until the darkness had settled in for at least a while.

Sae-chan left us half way while Satoshi and I made our way through the small shopping district of our prefecture. The clouds were a deep purple in the pomegranate sky. I had to stall, because if I stepped out right after getting home, Satoshi might be even more suspicious.

"Um, I need to pick some things up at the grocery store. Why don't you go ahead? I'll be fine," I said.

"I can go shopping with you," Satoshi replied. "You don't need too much, do you? We got stuff a couple days ago."

Thinking as quickly as I could, I said the one thing I knew would scare any boy away from shopping.

"Tampons."

A bit of embarrassment rose into my cheeks, but it wasn't nearly as much as Satoshi's, I could tell.

"Okay, I'll see you at home."

He walked on, waving over his shoulder.

I smirked to myself. It had worked. Also, he had called my home his home. I wanted to squeal like a little girl.

To preserve my story, I went to the grocery store and picked up a couple things I knew I needed, along with a box of tampons so I did not lie to Satoshi. I took my time and waited for the streetlamps to turn on. Once they did, I headed toward the graveyard. A shortcut was through the park, so I seized the opportunity. I hadn't planned on meeting anyone on my way.

A figure, shadowed between two lamps, stood quietly as if waiting. My hands began to shake as I felt my arteries and veins pulse. The roof of my mouth itched like mad and my tongue became dry. My hunger had returned.

I walked slowly closer and saw the yellow light of the streetlamp reflect off a pair of round glasses. It was Naoko-chan.

"Naoko-chan," I practically croaked.

"Oh, Kasumi-chan," She said. "What are you doing here?"

"It's a shortcut to my house."

"I see," She nodded. "Isn't Satoshi-kun with you?"

I shook my head. "I had to do some shopping."

She spied my bags and nodded once more. "I see."

I moved closer to her and inhaled deeply. There it was, that craving, that smell of cranberries. This time, a sharper smell lingered with it, almost spicy. I took another step, so we could have brushed shoulders if I turned. I sniffed again and finally recognized it: celery. I never thought cranberry and celery would go well together, but in this moment, nothing seemed more satisfying.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses?" Naoko-chan asked. "It's almost completely dark."

"I know," I said weakly. "My eyes have been really sensitive lately, though."

"I see," Naoko-chan said and nodded for what appeared to be the tenth time.

She began to talk about something else, but honestly, I did not hear her. I was too busy trying to calculate the easiest way to get at her neck. She stood about two inches shorter than me, three with her slouching. Then again, did it have to be her neck? I gazed down at her wrist, thinking I could simply grab it and bite.

"Well? What do you think?" Naoko-chan finished.

"Huh? I'm sorry; I wasn't listening."

"I heard Sugumi-kun talking about you in the locker room today after school. He sounds like he likes you," Naoko-chan said.

"You don't say," I replied, not caring one bit.

"You and Satoshi-kun get along so well, so I knew you'd never say yes," Naoko-chan said. "You're… you're so popular with the guys, Kasumi-chan."

"No, I'm not," I replied politely; girl etiquette.

"No, you really are."

My entire body pulsed once more. I dropped my bags and took hold of Naoko-chan's arms. Her eyes were wide and blank in the poor lighting, but mine felt glowing. Everything became sharp and clear. Naoko-chan's skin was transparent and every vessel shook in front of my hungry fangs. She struggled feebly, asked what I was doing.

My grip proved stronger yet as I lowered my head to her neck, taking in her beautiful scent, simply drowning. I grazed her skin with my teeth, excitement building in my chest.

"Kasumi-chan," her mousy voice spoke up and my cheek suddenly felt wet.

I pulled back and saw her crying; a tear had dropped onto my face. My sense returned in full and very rapidly. Slapping my hands over my mouth, I jumped over the hedge and collapsed by the nearest tree, not wanting to show my face. Soon, however, the pressure of a small hand descended on my back.

I looked up and Naoko-chan kneeled beside me. Her face was still wet from her tears and her expression quite frightened, but she did not run.

"Naze koko ni mada aru ka?" I asked, shame rising in my throat.

Naoko-chan kept eye contact with me, but did not answer.

I slowly sat up. "Naoko-chan, I…"

"Have you…always been like this?" Naoko-chan asked timidly.

I shook my head. "Recently."

"Who did this to you?"

I suddenly felt cold, like someone dumped a bucket of water over my head. I couldn't tell Naoko-chan Satoshi did this to me, because then she'd know he was a vampire as well. I hated to lie, but Satoshi's secret was not mine to tell.

"I don't remember," I replied.

Naoko-chan nodded, dropping her gaze to my mouth, where my fangs still ached to bite, even though the overwhelming sensation had cooled.

"Does Sae-chan know?" Naoko-chan asked.

"Yes. Oh, Naoko-chan, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you," I said; the apology lifted a gate and my tears flowed heavily. "I'm so sorry!"

I covered my face and sobbed.

"I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for not telling you how I felt about Satoshi. I'm sorry for not coming to you as well when I found out what I was becoming. I'm sorry I tried to bite you. I'm so sorry."

My voice got higher with every word as it commonly did whenever I got hysterical. However, a girl's ears are trained to understand the high squeaks of another and Naoko-chan instantly put her arms around me in an embrace, letting me cry on her shoulder.

"It's alright, Kasumi-chan," She said, a little chocked up herself. "It's alright… I'm sorry, too."

"But, you have nothing to apologize for," I hiccupped.

"Just take it," Naoko-chan said, giving me a squeeze.

"Okay," I said, tears slowing down and breathing more stable.

She held me a while longer before letting go. We both got to our feet and went back to the path where my bags still laid, a bunch of leeks hanging out of one. I picked them up and faced Naoko-chan again.

"Are you sure you're alright?" I asked. "I didn't hurt you?"

"No," She said, "not at all. I think I'll head home now."

"Me too."

"Yeah, you… you shouldn't keep Satoshi-kun waiting," She said.

My heart skipped a beat as she finished, my blood happy and tongue dry once more.

I must have looked worried for she added, "Don't worry, Kasumi-chan. I won't tell anybody."

"Arigatou," I whispered, trying not to gasp at the end.

She turned and walked away.

Why? Why! Every time Naoko-chan mentioned Satoshi, I got that surge of desire to drink her blood. The pattern made no sense. Then again, it happened she was talking about Sugumi-kun, too, and how he liked me. Men? How could her blood possible have the essence of men? Oh, it made no sense!

I continued on my walk and reached the graveyard in no time. The gate was closed as usual, the metal strangely bright. I went in and stood in the center of the stone pathway. A breeze swept by, playing at my skirt and hair.

Then, I felt a presence behind me, but I did not have to turn to confirm it.

"I don't understand why you keep coming back here," Hanako said dryly.

I faced her. "I wanted to speak with you."

She glared at me and I saw her nose wrinkle, smelling the air around her.

"Ah," She sighed, her face becoming bright with interest. "So, it has finally happened. I must say, you were one of the slowest cases I have ever known. Is that why you are here?"

I nodded my head. "I have a couple questions."

She laughed and the chill air carried it all too well. "Kore wa joudan, deshou?"

"No."

Hanako stepped closer. "You seriously expect to come here and for me to plainly answer your petty questions?"

I did not answer.

"You waltz into my life and take my son, yet you still expect me to help you?"

I tried my best not to feel my fear as it crept up my spine.

Her laugh was cold, a winter like Tokyo had never known.

"It's…it's about my chi no sentaku," I tried to explain.

She obviously wasn't listening.

"I was, in fact, waiting for you to stop by," Hanako said. "Without Satoshi, that is."

She reached inside one of her many kimonos.

"You see,"

I saw something glint in the sliver of moonlight there was.

"Jama da yo…kare wa."

---------------------

Japanese Romanji Translations (in order of appearance)

---------------------

Demo…daijoubu? – But/However…Are you alright?

Hai, hai, genki desu – Yes, yes, I am just fine

Chotto Matte – Wait a second

Yakisoba – fried noodles (yes, they do come on buns…talk about carbs )

Matta, ne? – Later, right?

Ja, ne? – See ya

Chi no sentaku – blood preference

Nayami ni ima aru – Now you're in trouble!

Shinpai shite ita – He was worried!

Naze koko ni mada aru ka? - Why are you still here?

Arigatou – Thank you

Kore wa joudan, deshou? – That's a joke, right?

Jama da yo…kare wa – this literally translates to "he is a hindrance", but is also an expression which can mean "he is (would get) in the way" which is the one I intended.


	24. Night's Song

"Jama da yo…kare wa."

My heart jumped before forgetting to beat for a moment as my mouth instantly filled with saliva. I quickly covered my lips with a hand to prevent any drool from escaping. Hanako stared me down, eyes bright and piercing like a demon cat. Her hand was slowly coming out of her robes, but I could not concentrate on what it might be. My knees were shaking; I wanted to bite her…and badly.

My eyes slowly glazed over and I felt myself blacking out again. I swallowed hard, trying to regain my senses. This was not the time for a fit.

Hanako laughed low in her throat. She sounded close.

Forcing my eyes open, I saw her rush past me on my right. A sharp pain erupted from my arm and I grabbed it. My hand slipped on my sleeve, already soaking wet. I looked for my hand through my blurry eyes and finally focused on it, covered in blood. Awareness struck me hard as I felt tiny streams trickling down my sore arm. There was a nicely sized gash.

Quickly turning around, I gave myself enough time to dodge another try from Hanako. I stumbled and fell to the ground.

This was insane! I didn't understand. Hanako stood a good distance away from me this time. She held, to my disbelief, a great sword which shone a bright platinum shade in the late winter moonlight. Sure enough, the tip was glossy with blood. My blood. The hilt glistened with small gem stones which appeared to be rubies and emeralds, a couple topazes on the edges.

A beautiful piece of work, but come on! This was twenty-first century Japan; no one in their right mind carried a sword around any more, yet alone one that elegant. Was I delusional? Maybe I had blacked out and I was merely imagining this whole thing. Pain shot up and down my right arm and I felt the tiny rivers of blood begin to move toward my hand once more. This was no dream; otherwise there would be no pain.

I crawled as fast as I could, losing my sunglasses in the process. My limp arm and my uniform skirt slowed me substantially, yet I fled like a mouse from an owl. The escape was hopeless, but every creature has the right to fight for their life. I settled behind one of the largest tombstones, wanting to rest. I felt incredibly weak. Perhaps I was losing too much blood.

I ripped off part of the hem of my skirt and wrapped it around my arm, a tourniquet, just above the wound. I tied it as tightly as possible, having to use my teeth with my left hand. My other hand was useless.

"Feeling tired yet, onna?" Hanako's voice drifted over the stale graveyard air. "Don't worry, though. That cut won't kill you. You're a vampire now. It's healing as we speak, albeit slowly. You've only awoken, so you must earn your perquisites."

If it wasn't going to kill me, then why did she do it? I'll just tell Satoshi what she did to me.

"Oh, it must hurt," Hanako continued. "Just because we vampires can heal any wound doesn't mean we don't feel the pain. I almost consider it a nuisance rather than a blessing."

I attempted to move once more, but my body had become heavy.

"Some scar you'll have," Hanako said, her voice coming nearer. "You see, vampires are almost immortal creatures. We die, yes, but it takes hundreds of years. We age differently. How lucky you are to have stumbled on this unfortunate fountain of youth."

I heard footsteps. No doubt she was a few gravestones away.

"There is only one thing that can kill us before natural death finally calls or judgment day sounds. Would you like to know what it is?"

I tried to stop my breathing, be as quiet as possible.

"Take a look at your shoulder, itoshii onna."

I pulled back the piece of fabric that was sliced, exposing the gash. True, it was slowly healing, but I had to keep myself from gasping. The skin around the actual cut had turned a disgusting color of green mixed with black and rusty orange. The severed flesh puffed and swelled, oozing blood and puss. I wanted to cry.

Hanako giggled and I heard the scrape of metal against stone. The tip of the sword appeared along the edge of my hiding place. I looked up and her eyes met mine as she leaned over the tombstone.

"Silver," She said. "A cursed allergy…stings like something else, doesn't it?"

My desire to bite her had gone, but it was replaced with such fear I had never known. I cried for Satoshi in my head. He sat at home waiting for me, thinking I was shopping. I should have never lied to him. I should have listened to him from the start. Hanako was too dangerous for me to handle and I learned that the hard way.

"However—like I said—that little cut won't kill you," Hanako grinned. "So, I'd appreciate it if you sit still…because, it will be very difficult to split your heart when you are moving."

Without thinking much, I scrambled to my feet and dashed toward the gate, my right arm flapping pathetically at my side. Dodging the graves proved difficult and I barely prevented myself from falling many times. I cried as I ran, the tears finally coming, my moans strangely foreign from my dry and raw throat.

The graveyard never seemed so large. Dizziness began to consume my head as I felt fresh, hot blood squirt from my wound. All I could smell was grave earth and the irony sweetness of my own essence. Everything swam around me and it soon hit me that resistance was futile. No matter how hard and desperately I fought against Hanako, the chance of victory was in her favor.

My foot suddenly refused to lift from the ground and I fell flat. My ankle twisted as I realized my foot was trapped in a rogue tree root. I freed myself and simply curled up on the spot. My face was now covered in the muddy mess left over by melted snow. I could no longer feel my right arm and the numbness was spreading into my chest. The hunger in my stomach slowly ate at me. My head pounded and the feeling of despondency crept up my legs and choked my lungs.

"Oh dear," Hanako sighed as she reached my resting place. "I almost pity you. Yet, you've done enough damage to my family that I find that pity to be swept away quite easily."

She laughed softly as if she told a bad joke.

An arctic breeze blew and I thought I felt a drop or two of frozen rain.

"If only Satoshi could see you now," Hanako said. "Disgusting. Even a half-vampire like him could see how completely _revolting_ you are. He deserves so much better than a rat like you."

My stomach clenched and I groaned. My jaw ached and I felt my fangs extend again. I tried my best to contain my growing hunger. I curled up tighter.

"Oh, oh," Hanako said. "Look at your fangs. You want to bite me, don't you?"

She laughed hard, mouth open wide, brandishing her own fangs.

"The idea of it," She exclaimed, "is so unfeasible!"

I closed my eyes and held them tight. The sadness in my heart was becoming unbearable. The desire for her to finally plunge her blade into my heart actually flooded my mind. Barely opening my eyes, I saw the horrid shade of death green had spread to the back of my hand.

"A lowly person like you, drink the blood of a Tajiri…it's unbelievable," Hanako sighed once more as she circled me. "But it will all be over soon. You will no longer have any hold over my Satoshi."

The blood still left in me pulsed again and I finally understood. Every time Naoko-chan mentioned Satoshi—or any boy for that matter—I had a reaction. Hanako's overprotective nature of Satoshi gave me a reaction. Ryu…Sae-chan told me he was incredibly envious of the relationship between Satoshi and me. My blood reacted to the coveting in others…their _jealousy_.

Tension lifted from my shoulders. I finally got my answer, what I came here for.

My slight relief put me in a daze, which was all too abruptly lifted as Hanako slashed my calf with her sword. White hot pain danced up my leg and I moaned into the dirt, biting my lip, almost piercing it with my teeth.

"Get up!" Hanako demanded. "Face me! I want to see your eyes go dark!"

I managed to lift myself to my knees, my calf beginning to swell. I looked forward, my eyes level with the silver sword held loosely in Hanako's hand. This was it. I had no energy left. My hunger raged on; only a short time before I fainted. Maybe it would be best if I were unconscious. Come on, for one time on this twisted journey, let me have a fit at the right time.

Hanako slowly approached, lifting the blade higher as she went. Her eyes widened, ready to plunge to sword, when I finally saw nothing but black.

Ah, my breath grew extremely short, but I felt no pain. Maybe this was what death felt like; weakness, dizziness and unable to fill my lungs. In a way, I was slightly disappointed.

My vision began to blur when I idiotically realized…I wasn't dying. Warm blood was dripping onto my lap, but the source was not my own chest. I blinked rapidly, repeatedly. The black I saw happened to be Satoshi's sweater, barely inches away from my face. The truth hit me so heavily; I hardly had to look to prove myself. The tip of Hanako's blade had pierced Satoshi's back and was peeking out his chest, blood dripping from it.

Satoshi groaned and slouched against me, mumbling something I couldn't understand. His sunglasses slipping from his noise fell with a clatter to the stone path.

"No, no, no," I whispered over and over again, my jaw quivering as tears began to flow endlessly down my face.

It was a dream. This was all a dream. It didn't happen.

The puddle in my lap slowly grew with Satoshi leaning his head against my shoulder as he also fell completely to his knees. I wrapped my left arm around him as if it would provide the magical touch to heal him. He coughed and more blood gurgled in his throat. His back began to quiver as if he were cold.

I knew what was happening, yet my mind did not want to grasp the concept. Sorrow was choking me as I held the dying body of the most important person in my life. I was hopeless as well as helpless, and sadly, all I could think of was that dream I had: how Hanako killed her husband in hungry greed with Satoshi watching a few feet away. History, in an odd way, was repeating itself.

I freed my face from Satoshi's mass of black hair and gazed up at his mother. She stood still, an arm shielding most of her face as if to cover up a horrid stench. Her eyes were as wide as ever, but full of fear and surprise instead of hate. She wouldn't meet my stare, yet I held my gaze. I hoped she would say something, for I was speechless myself. I was afraid to try.

Suddenly, I felt Satoshi's hand grab mine, the sickly green right one resting lifeless on the ground.

"Ka--…Kasumi."

"Satoshi," I replied automatically, trying to see his face, but his body had officially gone limp and heavier than ever against me.

Rage finally entered me as I looked up once more at Hanako. She backed up slowly and before I could say a word, she vanished. I thought her to be a coward, running away from her son. However, a second later, a glass-shattering scream split the night air. It was painful to hear; I endured by holding onto Satoshi's body until the hellish sound ceased.

Time that had slowed tremendously now seemed to speed up once more. I gently laid Satoshi on his side and shakily checked for a pulse, anything. After a couple excruciating seconds, I managed to feel a faint beat. Everything suddenly seemed a shade brighter and I quickly ripped off the bottom hem of my skirt. Wrapping it just above the wound in Satoshi's chest, I tied the knot three times as tightly as my feeble hands would allow. I wasn't sure how much a tourniquet would help at this point, but I didn't want to skip over the possibility.

I carefully took hold of the sword's jeweled hilt and eased it out of Satoshi's chest. He made no sound, no groan of pain. It worried me greater that Satoshi remained still. Yes, I found a soft beat in his pulse, but that was not good enough to ensure his precious life. The blade undoubtedly pierced his heart. No, I would not allow myself to assume such a conclusion. Satoshi was going to be fine. His eyes would open, and that sheepish grin of his would appear. He would go home with me.

I threw the weapon aside, afraid of it and its potential.

Despite my efforts with the makeshift tourniquet, blood continued to seep onto the muddy walkway, crawling in-between the cracks of the stones. As I watched him fade in front of me, I felt my own strength draining to a deeper level. I crouched beside him, my face inches from his to pick up any trace of breath escaping his mouth.

"Satoshi," I whispered. "Say something…"

I croaked up a few tears, whatever was left inside.

"Please, Satoshi," I tried on, "don't leave me. You can't."

I looked even for a twitch in his face, but he lay dormant on the ground.

The frigid rain mixed with snow I felt before started to fall once more, this time in a steady drizzle. I leaned over Satoshi, trying to protect him from the onslaught of the wintry mess. I thought I would feel empty at such a loss, but my soul became more of a tar, infesting every nook and crevasse, spreading like a cancer. The world was barren now; it was full of water but none could I drink. Nothing could satisfy my hunger, my thirst, my desire. With Satoshi gone…with Satoshi gone…

I could not bring myself to finish my thoughts. I pressed my fingers gently on his neck, checking for a pulse one last time. No matter how long I waited, relief never came. Reality had finally sunken down to my very core and I wailed, tumbling to the ground, and sadly, only one thought crossed my mind.

"Satoshi," I moaned, "… I'm hungry."

My face fell to the lake of Satoshi's blood, fresh from his chest wound. The smell repulsed me, dark and woody, yet the void in my stomach urged me onward. _Taberu, _it whispered. I lapped at the pool pathetically, slowly, letting each drop creep into the corners of my mouth. Worse than the smell, the taste gagged me. I could not define the essence, but my tongue favored it not, my teeth almost aching in disgust. Still, I drank and swallowed each bit I got. Through the pieces of dirt and ground that diseased it, through the earthy aftertaste left from the stone of the pathway, I drank. I drank, and couldn't seem to stop myself. The heavy liquid filled my stomach gradually, not alleviating my hunger but replacing it with a sickness. I felt weighed down with guilt, the very essence Satoshi preferred.

Ah, I felt weighed down with Satoshi.

I lay there, allowing whatever blood that was left to be swept away by the lightening, frozen shower. How long I stayed in that one spot was uncertain; I may have even fallen asleep. However, as soon as I gained my awareness back, I knew what I wanted to do. With some difficulty, I crawled awkwardly back to where my school bag was dropped and began rummaging through the pockets. I finally came across my cell phone and pressed the speaker button.

"Sae," I said faintly, hoping it would pick up.

I waited, my eyes unable to focus on the tiny screen, unable to see if I was actually heard, understood.

Suddenly, "Moshi moshi," Sae-chan's voice came.

"Sae-chan," I sighed, glad to hear her.

"Kasumi-chan? Is that you?"

"Sae-chan, onegai!" I yelled hoarsely into the phone, my voice nearly gone. "Please come. I'm…"

"Where are you?" Sae-chan cut me off, sounding frantic.

"Yousei,"

"What's wrong, Kasumi-chan?" Sae-chan asked, high-pitched.

"Just…please come," I croaked.

"I… I'll be right there," Sae-chan answered.

I closed the phone and stuffed it back into my bag. Next, I dug for my handkerchief. I found it eventually; it was rarely used. The creases were crisp and the cute, little penguin embroidered on the corner was still face up. The cloth was as white, I now realized, as Satoshi's face.

Returning to his side took some time, but I managed. I dabbed away the dirt and grime from his face with my handkerchief, the blood from the corners of his mouth. The rain came to a halt and I was able to dry his cold skin. He looked too peaceful to me. They always said the dead are simply sleeping, but I never believed it. Yet, here in front of me, Satoshi rested, his mouth slightly ajar like it was this morning. Oh, it seemed so long ago that I sneaked away from him, dreaming on my couch. I kissed the tip of my finger, and then placed it on his closed eyelid. His eyelashes were so long and feminine, so handsome. To the plain eye, Satoshi could have woken at any moment.

"Aishiteru," I whispered.

My eyes began to tear up again. I knew Satoshi cared for me deeply, but we never actually said we loved each other. It may have been implied many times, but the words were never said. How I did love him…him and our bizarre story.

"Kasumi-chan!"

I quickly glanced over my shoulder to see Sae-chan running toward me, a scarf over her head to protect her from the few stray raindrops. Her face was pink; I assumed from possibly running all the way from her house. When she finally set her eyes on my condition, and worse, Satoshi's condition, she collapsed to her knees, tears brimming on her lids. Seeing her cry brought me down as well and I fell into her lap, sobbing.

"Kasumi-chan," Sae-chan said breathlessly, "what…what happened? Oh, dear God."

"I'll explain," I hiccupped, "later, just help me move him into the shrine, please. I can't by myself, with this arm. It's useless."

Sae-chan then noticed my right arm, limp at my side, and grabs the hand, now a greenish purple.

"Oh, Kasumi-chan," She inhaled.

I looked up into her eyes. "Help me?"

Without another word, Sae-chan lifted me to my feet. She took hold of Satoshi from under the arms and I took hold of his legs the best I could with my good arm. Slowly, but surely, we moved Satoshi to the shrine and placed him onto his bed. Sae-chan removed the homemade tourniquet and positioned him peacefully, one hand over his wound and the other at his side. I sat before his bed, bowed low as in an apology. Sae-chan took my right arm and examined the gash. It didn't hurt anymore; it was probably dead flesh.

"Kasumi-chan," Sae-chan started, "did…did you want to talk at all?"

"Thank you, Sae-chan," I sighed. "But I'd rather just sleep right now."

She nodded her head silently.

"I'll stay with you," She said.

I nodded as well and began to lie down.

Sae-chan shook her head and grabbed my good hand.

"How about over here?" She suggested, gesturing toward the other side of the shrine, away from Satoshi.

I caught her eyes and I somehow knew it was for the best. We moved to the area Satoshi had designated as a kitchen. I instantly curled up on the dusty floor and Sae-chan sat next to me, gently stroking my hair. She was taking everything so well; I was surprised. Yet, she probably knew asking questions wouldn't help her understand Satoshi's and my world any better. As easily as Ryu died, so had Satoshi, and I only wished that I was next on the list.

Sleep enveloped me, sending me into the dark bliss. Strangely, dreams did not visit me. My horrid day did not come back to haunt me. The touch of a cool breeze against my face woke me with a start. I sat up to see Sae-chan coming into the shrine, brushing a few snowflakes off her of coat.

"Ah, Kasumi-chan, ohayou," She said. "I'm sorry if I woke you."

Without replying, I glanced over to Satoshi's bed. He was still there, in the same pose in which we left him. I crawled over to his side. He looked the same. Pale, dull, skin with dry lips. His eyes were still closed peacefully, hiding the creamy brown only I was lucky enough to see. I patted his tussled hair, trying to press down the strays but to no avail. His hair was always so messy. It was also soft; you wouldn't think it would be, compared to that awful, itchy sweater of his.

I reached for the hand covering his wound.

"Dame, Kasumi-chan," Sae-chan said from the door.

I obeyed, sighing, but placed a small kiss on his cheek. Then with extreme shock I looked at my own hand, still on Satoshi's…my right hand. It no longer held the color of death. The green, orange, and black were gone. I checked the cut on my shoulder and it was magically healed. A scar remained, the very center of it a deep purple bruise. My calf, as well, had healed. It was tender to the touch, yes, but it was perfectly fine. I may have well just taken a bad fall from my bike instead of battled with a vampire sword.

"Sae-chan," I said, holding up my hand.

"What?" She replied, moving closer.

It took her a moment to realize what I was showing her. She gasped, grabbed my hand and turned it over a couple of times.

"How did you do that?" She asked.

"I don't know!" I said, voice cracking.

"It's not…completely disgusting," Sae-chan continued, amazed.

I agreed with her silently, but my face apparently did not convey that.

"Oh, sorry," She apologized. "But…"

"Yeah, it was gross," I said, almost wanting to giggle in light of things. "It was the silver."

"Silver?"

"Yeah. I'm allergic to it now, being a vampire," I rambled on. "It's the only way to kill us, without waiting for the inevitable. Well, if it pierces the heart."

I looked back at Satoshi's body.

"His heart."

"Ah," Sae-chan said softly, slowly. "But, how?"

"How?" I repeated, not quite understanding her simple question.

"Kasumi-chan…why are you like this?" She asked. "Why is Satoshi-kun…?"

She placed her fingertips over her mouth, not wanting to finish her phrase.

"Hanako," I said flatly, poorly reflecting the mess of emotions I held for her, especially now.

"Hanako?" Sae-chan questioned.

"Hanako!" I bellowed this time, standing up as if hit by a bolt of lightning.

I strutted to the shrine door, slid it forcefully open, causing the frame to shake.A thin, fresh coat of snow covered last night's scene. The flakes glistened in the sunny, unknown hour and as I marched down the steps, the frosted wood creaked under my weight. The brightness burned my eyes and a splitting headache developed within moments. Still, I trekked over the snow in my new angry stride, searching for the tallest oak tree where I collapsed last night.

"Kasumi-chan!" I heard Sae-chan call after me, following my path. "Matte! Doko ni ikimasuka?"

I did not answer, but kept going. I eventually reached the wretched tree that watched my misfortunes. The sword should have been near it, where I tossed it aside. There were no bumps in the perfect blanket of snow. I got to my knees and started to shift it, digging in random areas. I couldn't find it; I became frantic. I had to find it. I had to retrieve it and face Hanako again. I had to give her a taste of her own medicine. I had to do so much…so many things I progressively realized I probably couldn't do.

"Kasumi-chan!" Sae-chan said, catching up with me and bending over to rest her hands on her knees. "What are you doing?"

"The sword. I have to find the sword," I replied. "Hanako's sword."

"Sword?" Sae-chan repeated, astonished. "There was a sword?"

I nodded quickly. "Silver sword."

Sae-chan looked upward in stunned disbelief. "Ah, kami-sama…"

"Sae-chan! Help me look!" I yelled.

She didn't move, but stared at me.

"Sae-chan, please!" I said, continuing to fling snow left and right. "I need to find it! I need to…"

"Kasumi-chan," Sae-chan whispered, taking hold of my crazy arms from behind and tried to contain me.

I trashed. "Hanashite!"

She held on tighter.

"Sae-chan, hanashite tte ba! I need to find it," I pleaded. "I need to…Hanako, she needs to be…"

"Kasumi-chan, you can't," Sae-chan said. "You can't! I'm not going to let you put yourself at risk, too!"

I shook my head violently. My right arm was still a bit sore; I didn't have the strength to break free from Sae-chan's grasp.

"I'm not going to let you die like Satoshi-kun!" Sae-chan finished.

I went limp, staring at the eerie blood spot I had uncovered earlier from the snow. I avoided uttering such words. But, they were true; I guess when Sae-chan finally said them, it hit me as such. He looked so serene on his futon this morning, like he was sleeping in again. I let myself fall into that cushioning thought; I believed he was resting.

_Oh, Kasumi, get it through your head…Satoshi is dead._

Sae-chan moved in front of me, and replaced her hands on my shoulders. I lifted my face to meet hers. She was biting her lower lip. Her eyes were red and her worried eyebrows created a line in her forehead. I probably looked ghastly. I could feel the weight of the bags under my eyes and my cheeks were heavy, chapped skin from the cold. Still, Sae-chan gazed into my eyes, determined for me to return the gesture.

"Kasumi-chan, gomen, ne?" She began. "I don't think I can comfort you in such a time like this. I'm not good at it, you know that. I offer snacks, a few sitcom reruns and a shoulder to cry on. But I want you to know that I will do anything I can right now, okay? I love you, and I hate seeing you fall apart like this, Kasumi-chan."

I squinted to keep out the sun and oncoming tears.

"But one piece of advice I will give," Sae-chan continued, "is to not go after this Hanako person. You're too important to me."

"Sae-chan,"

I crashed into her, hugging her tightly, and cried. It seemed that lately all I did was cry and lament. I couldn't help it, though. However, this spell felt different. It was more relieving, as if my pain was actually being released with those tears. I heard Sae-chan crying as well, shaking from a couple sniffles. She held me tightly and I felt my body warm up gradually. We sat in the snow for quite a while, allowing our tears to slow and dry up on our chilly faces.

The sounds of the town started to finally enter my ears. The graveyard bubble was breaking down, meaning I would have to return to reality all too soon. The wind blew oddly loud, whistling through the naked trees. Snow crunched beneath the feet of strangers, sending a slight chill up my spine.

Suddenly, Sae-chan's grip slackened, arms dropping to my side, and I could feel her muscles tighten in her back. Her breathing became abnormal; short, enunciated exhales and awkwardly filling her lungs back up.

"Sae-chan?" I said. "What's the matter?"

I pulled back from our embrace to see her face. Her eyes were wide and her cheeks were cranberry red, the rest of her complexion completely pale.

"Sae-chan?"

"Kasumi-chan," She whispered back, lips twitching at the sides. "Look over there."

She lifted an unsteady hand, pointing a finger behind me.

I followed her arm, slowly, until my eyes reached her fingertip. Something in me did not want to look beyond that point. Sae-chan's face was so wonderfully terrified. I took a breath and forced myself to gaze over my shoulder, toward the Yousei shrine.

I sunk back into the snow, my chest swelling by an unknown force. I clumsily situated myself for a better view. There, on the main path, stood a figure, completely dressed in black. An arm was lifted to its face, shielding its eyes from the horrid yet glorious sunlight. It must have seen me, for it lowered its hand gently to its side and took a slow step forward.

I was already on my way. I could not contain myself. Scrambling on my hands and knees in the wet snow, I finally managed to get on my feet. One graceless step at a time, I gained speed. Running across such cursed land to the one thing I could see as blessed. I spit out awkward sounds as I went, something between a laugh, a hiccup, and a sob. I ran dizzily in the winter sunlight toward my figure and when I finally stood in front of it, I began to not believe.

I fell to my knees at Satoshi's feet. This could not be, absolutely inconceivable, undoubtedly impossible. Yet, here I was, staring up into his white face, his black hair casually swaying in the breeze.

"Sa…sa…sa," was all I could utter.

It was subtle, but one side of his mouth curled up and I immediately knew it was him. My Satoshi stood in front of me.

I wanted to stand, but my legs had turned to lead beneath me. So, I reached out and embraced his knees. Coming in contact with actual flesh gave me such assurance, I intensified my hold. I breathed in heavily, trying to extract one moment of that Sandalwood scent. Once I had it, I began to cry once more.

"Satoshi!" I wailed. It was all I could say. "Satoshi! Satoshi!"

I felt him trying to bend his legs, so I loosened my arms. He sunk to his knees as well and pulled me in. I continued to cry, happily enveloped by Satoshi's presence. His warmth, his scent, his love. I clung to that black sweater as if clinging to life itself. I rubbed my face in it, to feel that awful itchiness. I was home again; I was complete again.

"Kasumi," Satoshi said incredibly softly.

My sobs ceased at once, hearing his voice calmed me.

"Kasumi, aishiteru," he said.

I gasped, for who knows why, and instantly melted into him. How this could be happening, I did not know. No matter, I never wanted this moment to end. Satoshi, watashi no daisetsuna, itoshii hito Satoshi, ga watashi to koko ni imashita. Alive.

All too soon, Satoshi gently pushed me away. He placed his hand on my cheek and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Kasumi, are you alright?"

I was almost shocked.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine! Look who's talking," I replied, emotions still controlling my voice, cracking everywhere. "But you, you're…you're alive. How?"

I didn't even give him time to answer. I reached for his wound. I stretched the hole in the sweater, revealing a deep red circle, still black in some places from clotting. Yet, there was no fresh blood, no deep gash. He had healed.

"How?" I repeated. "Your heart!"

That sheepish grin I loved to death appeared on his face.

"I don't know," He said. "Must have just missed it. Little low."

He laughed weakly.

I wanted to hit him.

"Don't laugh about such things!"

He shrugged.

"Oh, Satoshi," I sighed and fell into his arms again. "I was so scared."

"Everything is going to be fine now," He replied.

"I'm so sorry!" I continued. "I'm so sorry, Satoshi. It was all my fault…all my fault."

"It's okay… no it wasn't," He said.

"Baka, don't lie to me," I softly hit him on the knee.

"Ah, Kasumi," Satoshi said. "Forget about it. Just forget about it."

"I don't know if I can."

"Well, we'll have to try our best," He said, rubbing my back.

"But,"

"Don't give me more buts," Satoshi replied kindly.

"Satoshi,"

"Do you really want to talk about it?" He asked.

"Well," I pondered, considering how many questions I had about what happened and what was to come, "no."

"Alright then," Satoshi said, giving me another squeeze.

"How can you be so calm about all this? Didn't you just…"

"You said you didn't want to talk about it," Satoshi replied, nodding behind me.

I turned to see Sae-chan standing there, watching us silently, her scarf almost sliding off her shoulders. She was sniffling again, trying to be supportive and holding back. She wrung her hands together patiently, nervously. The same look painted her face as when she spotted Satoshi in the distance.

Satoshi patted my shoulder and stood up slowly. He walked over to her, greeting her like it was any other morning. She bawled, obviously confused but still happy for his return. Her awkwardly contorted face made me grin slightly. She held out her arms and it was Satoshi's turn to look baffled. When he didn't respond, Sae-chan went in herself, hugging him lightly. He did the same.

I couldn't hear what Sae-chan was whispering to him, and her stretched lips were difficult to read. I simply remained sitting in the snow, watching them as she had watched us first.

Even though I was completely overjoyed, something about all of this did not seem right. True, I didn't want to talk about it, but I also felt that I had to.

I stood and joined them.

"Satoshi, I would really like to talk with you about this."

He looked at me, paused, "Okay."

Sae-chan quickly, oddly perkily, grabbed her wallet out of her coat pocket.

"I'm going to go buy us some coffee," She said. "Sounds good, doesn't it? You want some, right?"

I giggled a little bit. "Sure, Sae-chan. Sounds good."

"Great!" She replied. "Anything else I should bring back with me?"

"Sugar," Satoshi said immediately.

"You got it," Sae-chan winked and ran off towards the gate.

It was cute how she wanted to give us privacy, but perhaps she tried too hard to cover up her intentions.

Satoshi looked back toward me, waiting for me to begin.

"I'm not sure how to start," I said. "I'm just confused on how you're taking this."

"Kasumi," He replied, "don't think I think this was nothing. I'm just glad my intuition was correct last night."

"Wait, you thought I'd come here?" I asked.

He placed a hand on my waist. "I know well the look on your face when you're lying, Kasumi. I didn't stop you because I didn't want you to think I was being controlling."

"Oh, no, you weren't!" I instantly shook my head. "I'm sorry. I should have listening to you about…her."

"Yes, she," Satoshi paused, "she has quite the temper."

"What about her?" I asked slowly. "What are we going to do?"

He gazed down at the ground for a moment, and then turned toward the shrine. "She's gone."

"Gone?" I said. "How do you know?"

"I don't feel her anymore," Satoshi replied. "Before, she was like a shadow, almost a guilty conscience. Now, though, I feel lighter."

"She's…dead?" I wondered aloud.

"No," He answered immediately.

"Sorry," I dropped my head.

"Don't be. She's gone as in she's left. My guess is back north, where we used to live."

"Are you sad?" I asked plainly. "I mean, after all, she is your…"

"It's alright," Satoshi said. "No, I don't like her choice, but now we're free to be without having to look over our shoulders all the time."

I didn't know what to say anymore. The thought of Satoshi notably choosing me over Hanako definitely made me speechless. He was, indeed, a mother's boy. He held his head high, knowing then that he also held the control. Even though Hanako was the source of most of our troubles, I believe she helped Satoshi and me. Unknowingly, most likely, but she helped. Her constant efforts to drag us apart had indeed brought us closer. She made our relationship stronger. In that sense, I felt I owed her some sort of thanks. In what form, no ideas came to mind, but I knew someday I would think of a way.

I stepped forward and my arms around Satoshi's middle, resting my head on his chest.

"How does your wound feel?"

"Alright," Satoshi replied, embracing me back, "a bit tender. I won't be able to do anything too strenuous for a week."

"That's understandable."

"What about yours?"

"Can barely feel them," I said, flexing my calf to test it. "That, I'll admit, still freaks me out."

He laughed shortly. "You'll get used to it."

"Are we alright?"

"We're fantastic."

I sighed deeply. "I'm glad."

"Me too."

Soon, Sae-chan came jogging through the gate once more, carrying the three coffees and a white paper bag, which I assumed to hold some anpan or azushi pan. Sae-chan loved her morning time sweets. We decided to return to my house to indulge in the coffee and pastries for too many sour memories were linked to the shrine at the moment.

We walked slowly, peacefully, with Sae-chan doing most of the talking. She made me laugh. Satoshi may have made a noise once or twice. I could no longer tell if Sae-chan was deliberately trying to get our minds off of the previous night or simply rambling off like her normal self. Either way, her endless chatter made me happy for it reminded me of a simpler day, a normal day. I couldn't have made it through this journey without Sae-chan.

Satoshi grabbed my hand, but did not say anything. I squeezed it, looking up toward him, but he was staring straight forward. I couldn't see his eyes due to the sunglasses, but I felt their warmth. I couldn't have made it through this journey without Satoshi either. I gained so much through him.

There would be, without a doubt, countless more changes in my life. However, with Satoshi at my side, they will be overcome.

I remembered from my childhood that I used to be afraid of the night. It brought darkness and anxiety. Everything about it was uncertain and it scared me. The wind would whistle through the trees and shadowed alley ways, creating a deep moan. The night was in pain, for it brought pain for me. That sound, the horrible wind's groan, has now become sweeter and silkier. The night no longer composes a dirge, but a saccharine song. The night has evolved into this beautiful thing, all because of Satoshi. We were the night, not just because of our lifestyle, but because we were formed by it.

Surely, we were only at the foot of our pathway. It stretched before us, winding every which way, holding many nights. But I felt—no, I knew that everything would come out alright. For this past autumn into winter was full of beginnings. Some had yet to conclude, but the future was bright. I no longer feared them, because night would always melt away into day, and that gave me hope.

Satoshi squeezed my hand back and we continued down the road.

The End

-----------------

Japanese Romaji Translation! (in order of appearance)

-----------------

Jama da you…kare wa – This literally means, "He is a hindrance", but can also mean "He is in the way."

Itoshii Onna – dear woman

Taberu – [to Eat

Moshi Moshi – Hello (only on the telephone)

Onegai – this literally means "favor" or "wish", almost, but it can also be used as a way to say "Please". Kind of "pretty please!", or "I beg of you."

Aishiteru – One form of saying "I love you". It is a more intimate way of saying it.

Ohayou – Good Morning

Dame – Don't, (most commonly means "no good", which can be translated as "don't")

Matte! Doko ni ikimasuka? – Wait! Where are you going?

Kami-sama – God, literally

Hanashite – Let Go

Hanashite tte ba – I said, let go!

Gomen, ne? – I'm sorry, okay?

Satoshi, watashi no daisetsuna, itoshii hito Satoshi, ga watashi to koko ni imashita – Satoshi, my most important, beloved person Satoshi, was here with me.

Baka – Idiot

(Sorry if I missed any…I write the translations after I'm done with the whole chapter, and this one spanned across, um…9 months? Yeah, so I may miss some scanning it through)

Anyways, thanks to all my readers who stuck with me! I'm sorry this too me so long. I had the ending in my head forever and I just never wrote it. Well, actually, I changed the ending quite a bit than what I originally planned (Satoshi was going to stay dead…), but I changed my mind. College takes a lot more time out of my free schedule than I thought it would. Haha. Thanks again.


	25. Epilogue Satoshi

Note: POV Satoshi

Over the past week, the sun slowly ate away at the remaining snow until it disappeared. The winter chill still hung in the air and on everyone's breath. I didn't mind so much that the snow was gone, but Kasumi always said it was what made winter more bearable. Cold was cold to me, snow only made things more wet. I could remember how much it used to snow up north when I was younger. Not nearly as much as in Sapporo, but Iwate slept under a white blanket for months at a time.

I had been staying at Kasumi's place ever since the incident. It took her hours, but she finally persuaded me to take the bed in the guest room that used to belong to one of her sisters. It was alright, but I preferred the couch. There were so many memories attached to it; it was comfortable. Beds made me feel uneasy, always worrying about rolling over too many times and ending up on the floor. With my futon, that didn't matter. I was already on the floor.

Kasumi insisted, though, because of my wound. It kept me sleeping on my back. Other positions were too painful. She still didn't understand why I hadn't made a bigger deal of the severity. Her mind was stuck in human terms, and I could see why. Such a wound to any normal person and they'd be finished. I just needed to sleep it off. I only wished I could have told her everything was going to be fine. Vampires can heal almost any wound, it just took time. No sense in wasting energy, so we would slip into a deep coma. It never looked pretty, but nothing I could have done about that.

It was still sore. It hurt to cough. I tried not to wince whenever that happened, but Kasumi always caught it, running to see if I was okay. That big heart of hers still surprised me, possibly giving me a little more faith in people. I felt incredibly lucky to have her in my life.

She was adjusting well, at least on the outside. Every once in a while, maybe during our walk to school, she'd quickly cover her mouth with a hand, but only to swallow and continue like nothing had happened. She ate soybeans often, something small to fill her up quickly. Her efforts were admirable, but I knew she'd need blood eventually. In her early stage, if she put off drinking for too long, she would become worse than I was when she came to my aid. I wasn't going to allow that, though. I never told her this, but that was one reason why vampires preferred to stay in pairs. Just in case one sank too low, the other was there to donate. It was a last resort, but no doubt practical.

I was watching some television one night when I realized Kasumi wasn't sitting next to me anymore. I hadn't even noticed she had gotten up. Her scent had vanished. It was all through the house, yes, but the strength had weakened. Kasumi's scent was welcoming; the rich aroma of fresh baked bread, some sort of fruit (I'd say mango), and a sharp sting of something piney, perhaps juniper. It was wonderful; I loved it. I missed it.

So, turning off the set, I made my way up the stairs to search for her. The house was mostly dark. I knocked on Kasumi's bedroom door and slowly opened it. I was instantly engulfed in a cloud of her scent.

"Hmm?" She slowly sat up in bed, trying to get a better look through the darkness. "Oh, Satoshi. It's you."

"Did you tell me you were going to bed?" I asked.

"Yes, did you not hear me?" She giggled softly.

"Must not have."  
I paused to look at her. The moonlight was coming in from her window and casting bluish silver shadows all over her face.

"Did you need something?" She asked.

"Um, no," I answered. "I just wanted to say good night."

I went over to give her a quick kiss.

"Good night," Kasumi said and lay back down.

I left her room and silently closed the door. As soon as I did, I felt that all too familiar hand on my shoulder. I turned around instinctively, but of course nothing was there. The hallway was empty, dark and still, yet the air seemed heavier. I opened Kasumi's door once more to make sure she had fallen asleep before closing it again and walking calmly down the stairs.

I grabbed my sunglasses, slid on my shoes and put on my coat. Outside, the streets were deserted. Not many people were out this late. Lights from living rooms glowed through windows and televisions flickered bright colors. Occasionally, I could hear laughter from a late night comedy show. For once, there were no clouds in the sky, making the air cold, dry and stiff. The first couple breaths pained my chest.

As I walked on I could feel my heart quicken its beat in anxiousness. I tried to calm myself, however, but ended up wanting to laugh. It was uncanny how that worked as an advantage. Yet, why bother controlling my blood anymore? Deep down, I wanted to keep this anxiety.

Even though it had only been a week, Yousei looked completely foreign to my eyes. The shrine, my house, was so much smaller and shabby. The trees were old instead of almighty and wise, hanging there with no leaves, captive in winter's wind. The gravestones seemed less plentiful, but more depressing. Something in the back of my mind asked me how I could have lived here all those years. How could I have called this my home? I regained my focus and continued on my way, toward the back of the cemetery, toward my father's grave.

Sure enough, she was there, standing in front of the Tajiri family stone. Her usual, sakura print kimono had been replaced with a burnt red one, dotted with yellow and orange falling leaves. Her attire was never seasonally appropriate.

"You're a good boy," Hanako said, "coming right when your mother arrives."

She turned to face me and I noticed how her eyes were a bit swollen with dark circles hanging underneath them. They did not fool me, though.

"Hello, Mother."

"Oh, why such a stern face?" She asked. "It's me."

I nodded in agreement. It was her, yes, but she didn't seem to understand the feelings that came along with that fact.

"Here," She said, rummaging through her large sleeves, pulling out a box. "I picked these up for you when I was home in Iwate."

She held out the Nambu Senbei; they were considered a specialty of the region.

"Thank you," I said, taking the small box.

"I would have brought some reimen, but it's hard to transport noodles safely," Hanako replied. "You used to love those."

I shrugged. I honestly didn't remember.

Hanako swallowed, "You're anxious, aren't you?"

"You would know," I replied, probably a little too cocky.

"Satoshi," She said, threateningly. "That's not what I taught you. It's cruel to taunt a vampire. You should know that, as well."

"Yes, Mother."

She sighed, "But who am I to talk—I probably drove you mad each time you saw me?"

I nodded again. There were some tough days that stood out in mind.

"Why did you come back?" I asked.

Hanako hesitated, pursing her lips and looking to the side. "How's your wound?"

My blood pulsed achingly, causing me to clench my teeth. Of course, I was glad my own mother felt guilt for stabbing me and almost killing me. I had plenty of practice throwing my temptations aside. So, I quickly concentrated on something else. Kasumi came to mind, her face shadowed in the moonlight, her deep blue eyes almost glowing. I took a deep breath and was calmed.

"It's almost healed," I replied.

Hanako stepped closer, "May I see?"

I took off my coat and lifted my sweater. The winter chill immediately began to feast on my bare skin. Hanako placed her fingertips on my wound, or what was left of it.

"All for that," Hanako pondered aloud.

That? Ah, Kasumi.

"For her," I corrected. "You shouldn't have done that, Mother."

"Me? _You_ shouldn't have done _that_!" She yelled.

I put my coat back on, "You chased her with grandfather's sword!"

"She deserved it! She had tainted you," Hanako said, placing a hand on my cheek, "My son."

I jerked my head away from her reach. "She understands me more than you ever have."

Hanako moaned in frustration, "I did not come here to talk about her."

"Then what?"

"Come back with me…to Iwate," She said. "Morioka will be having its spring festival soon. Remember all those beautiful cherry blossoms?"

The sakura trees were wonderful, like nowhere else in Japan. The wind would blow, scattering the light pink petals and it suddenly would appear to be snowing. It was the only event in my childhood I would endure taking my sunglasses off for in the daylight.

"There's a sakura tree in the school yard," I replied, smiling more now at the memory of always finding Kasumi there at lunch hour. I should bring her to Morioka some day to see those cherry blossoms, I thought.

"You won't leave?"

"No," I said. "I'm staying here with Kasumi."

Hanako turned her back on me, once again facing Father's grave.

"I'm not saying you have to leave," I continued. "By all means, stay here. Stay with Dad. All I'd ask is that you leave Kasumi alone."

"I hate that woman."

"I think I figured that out," I said. "Can you promise me you'll leave her be?"

"Satoshi," Hanako replied, facing me and pulling me into an embrace. "She's taken you away from me. How can you expect me to regard her kindly?"

"Because I love her."

"You…"

"Yes. I thought it was obvious."

Hanako let me go, her face ashen.

"Shouldn't you be happy for me?" I asked. "You always told me how great Dad was because he accepted you for who you were and loved you that way. Kasumi is the same. She's accepted me. I finally found someone who I can open up to, someone who doesn't judge me for what I do. You should be happy for me. Be happy for me!"

"My own son is abandoning me," Hanako cried, not listening to what I was telling her.

"Mother!" I yelled in annoyance. "I'm not abandoning you; will you please listen to me? Did you know why Kasumi came here that night?"

Hanako looked up.

"She wanted to talk with you, to know you," I said. "She never had intentions of taking me away from you, as you say. She was trying to work things out, and you tore her up."

Hanako tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "That's not how things work."

"Are you serious?" I asked, exasperated to the highest extend.

I could not believe how childish she was acting, how selfish. For the first time in my life, I wanted to hit my mother. I considered myself a patient person, but right now my limits were being reached.

"Oh, Satoshi!" Hanako said and my attention was brought back.

I looked over at her and actually saw a few tears fall. I hadn't seen my mother cry since the night of my father's death. Now my own guilt made me feel nauseous. Still, I didn't feel like I was asking too much of her.

"She's not good enough for you," She said.

"I think I'm the one who decides that," I replied. "The least you could do is acknowledge that. I make my own choices and I choose Kasumi."

"Over me?" Hanako whimpered.

I groaned, "Mother!"

She hugged me tightly once more, "Alright. I'll try."

"You'll try?"

"Yes," She said, "but don't expect quick results."

With that, she released me and walked straight into the shrine, sliding the door shut behind her. I watched the old, tattered building for a while, half expecting her to come out and yell at me some more for not being a loyal son. She never did. I turned to Father's grave and saw she had placed a box of Botan Rice Candy in front of it. Those were his favorite candy. He brought a box every time he visited me.

I knelt in front of the stone, "Hi, Dad, it's Satoshi. Things have been a little bumpy lately. I have this feeling that if you were still here, Mom would be less touchy. I'm sure you'd like Kasumi. She's great. I think everything is going to be alright, though."

I felt myself chock up a little bit. I hadn't talked with my father for so long. I made sure to look in his direction every day, nod my respects, but I hardly updated him on my life like I should have. Something deep down told me he already knew. Talking it out scared me. That meant I had to feel things and show I felt them. I held a stone face for so many years, it was odd to relax. I wasn't used to it completely yet, so I had to learn to control something completely different.

"I miss you, Dad," I placed a hand on top of his grave and bowed my head.

I stood slowly, promising him I would return soon and often. After this winter, his stone would need a good wash. It was getting late; I had no idea how long I had been there, so I began to walk back to Kasumi's place. I closed the gate quietly and it began to snow. Clouds must have rolled in when I wasn't looking. The flakes were fluffy and took their time getting to the ground. A couple landed on my coat and simply sat there, not wanting to melt, so I brushed them off.

Looking straight into the falling snow made me dizzy, so I watched my feet as I walked home.

"Satoshi!"

I looked up; I was about half way back. There stood Kasumi, walking to greet me. She still wore her pajamas, with her winter coat on. She was clutching the top closed so no snow could get in, wearing her mittens. She made it to me and gazed up into my face, the biggest smile spreading her lips.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh, I couldn't seem to get back to sleep after you came in," She said. "So I went down to get a drink and noticed you weren't home."

"You knew where I was?"

"No," She giggled, "but I had a pretty good guess. What were you doing?"

"Visiting my dad," I answered.

Kasumi raised her eyebrows, expecting the second half to my answer already.

"And Hanako is back," I finished.

She nodded, but did not seem afraid.

"I think I may have gotten through to her," I said. "Maybe."

"Maybe," Kasumi agreed. "You don't need to tell me if you don't want to. It's between you and her."

"Thank you."

She stood taller so she could kiss me. Her lips were cold.

"You want to go home now?" She asked.

I nodded, putting an arm around her shoulder as we started back. "You know, I'd like to take you to Iwate sometime."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it is the most beautiful in the spring. You wouldn't believe the cherry blossoms," I said.

"Oh, that sounds wonderful," Kasumi replied.

I looked down to her and it was just then that I began to appreciate snow. Somehow, those small, white specs seemed to magnify the beauty of everything, especially that of a woman. The flakes got caught on Kasumi's lashes and she giggled as they landed on her nose. They brought my attention to so many new details I may have missed on an ordinary day. I never noticed the small amount of auburn mixed in with her red hair before. She had this freckle on her neck, just below her ear.

"What is it?" Kasumi asked. "You're staring."

"Oh, nothing."

"It must be something, you're grinning," She countered.

I let out a single laugh before saying, "You're beautiful."

She instantly blushed a furious red and turned her gaze to the street ahead of us.

I felt my chest swell with something and I believed I finally understood what happiness was.

The next morning came all too soon. I rolled over, one too many times, and fell flat out of the guest bed and onto the floor. The carpet, poorly vacuumed due to the rare use of the room, puffed out a great amount of dust which I unfortunately inhaled. That was three mornings this week that that happened. You'd think I'd have learned by now. I swore under my breath as I got up, brushed off my pajamas and pulled out my clothes for the day. Another day of school…

Exiting the room, an intoxicating smell met my nose. I followed it, down the stairs and into the kitchen. Kasumi stood by the stove, watching a frying pan with a spatula in one hand. She was already wearing her school uniform. Since her skirt was ripped from the previous week, she hemmed a new edge. Our school's skirts were normally ankle length so it was odd being able to see her calves. I was surprised she hadn't gotten in trouble for altering it. Knowing her, she'd accidentally start a trend. Her friend, Sae-san was already talking of shortening her own. I didn't understand it.

"Good morning," Kasumi said cheerfully.

"Morning."

"I hope you're hungry."

"What are you making?" I asked, peering over her shoulder into the pan.

"Pancakes," She replied. "Have you never had them?"

"No,"

She sighed, "I guessed that'd be the answer. What did you honestly eat before meeting me?"

I thought about that for a moment.

"Don't answer that," Kasumi stopped me. "Sit down and I'll fill your plate."

I sat at the table, waiting for my breakfast like a little child. Once the pancakes were in front of me I wasn't sure how to eat them. They weren't a normal breakfast food, especially for me. Kasumi usually made omelet for the both of us, seeing as it was her favorite morning meal. I wondered what made this morning so special. I cut a piece and placed it in my mouth. The sweetness surprised me.

"Whoa."

Kasumi laughed. "I thought you'd like them with that sweet tooth of yours."

"They don't look like they would be sweet," I said. "I was expecting plain bread."

"I know," Kasumi agreed. "This is my mother's recipe; she always added something special to give them an extra kick."

"What's the occasion?" I asked, continuing to stuff my face.

"Oh, nothing."

"It has to be something," I said. "You always have a reason behind every odd thing you do."

She scowled at me, but playfully. "You're beautiful."

I stalled the fork halfway to my mouth. She had the funniest look on her face, trying to remain serious but wanting to laugh. I put the utensil down and shook my head.

"You're not going to get me that easily."

"Aww," She pouted. "I never see you blush."

"Good try, though."

"Oh!" Kasumi exclaimed, viewing the clock on her stove. "Look at the time! We're going to be late. Quick, finish up."

I shoved a few more bites into my mouth before handing her the plate. She shuffled every dish into the sink for later and we each grabbed our school bags by the door. We walked at a fast pace, not wanting to run for the fear of hitting a patch of ice on the street. As we passed Yousei, we both looked through the gate. It was such a natural habit. Mother was nowhere in sight, but she was probably sleeping. I nodded my head in the direction of Father's grave, remembering my promise and walked on.

"Kasumi-chan! Satoshi-kun!"

Sae-san was standing near a lamp post on a side street, waving her hand above her head. Kasumi jogged the short way up to her.

"Morning, Sae-chan."

"You guys are late!" Sae-san said. "I almost left without you!"

"Yes, I'm sorry," Kasumi bowed her head. "But breakfast took a little longer than I thought."

Kasumi looked over her shoulder to make sure I was still following her and flashed a big smile.

"Come on, Satoshi."

"I'm coming," I sighed.

She kept her smile until I reached her and we all continued to walk to school together. She and Sae-san talked up a storm as I stayed on the side. I didn't mind. I stole glances at Kasumi, her facial expressions as Sae-san jabbered on about nothing in particular. I liked how Kasumi didn't try and hide her new smile. Her fangs were clearly visible with every laugh, every grin. Doing that took me years.

Kasumi looked up at me, caught me staring again, and smiled wide. I knew I could live this life no problem. I wanted these mornings to repeat themselves, falling out of bed and all. Plus, I knew things could only get better, as long as she was there beside me, smiling away.


End file.
